Rebellion
by KaylaRann
Summary: They're sexy, cheeky, bad boys in a band - Patch, Scott, Rixon and Dante are new at Nora and Vee's school. Scott recognizes Nora from when they were kids and they all become quick friends. They'll get pretty naughty ;) The boys are hiding that big secret - you all know what it is - but Vee and Nora don't... yet. LEMONS LEMOMS LEMONS! Patch/Nora, Scott/Vee.
1. Chapter 1 - The New Kids

**Hey guys! So, I read the Hush Hush series ages ago and recently re-read the series and decided I was just not happy that no one got laid ;) SO, I wrote you all some lemons!**

**They're sexy, cheeky, bad boys in a band - Patch, Scott, Rixon and Dante are new at Nora and Vee's school. Scott recognizes Nora from when they were kids and they all become quick friends. They get pretty naughty ;) The boys are hiding that big secret - you all know what it is - but Vee and Nora don't, yet. LEMONS! P+N, S+V.**

**DISCLAIMER: Becca Fitzpatrick is the mastermind - I'm just borrowing her characters and making them do naughty things. ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

**Nora's POV:**

Tick, Tick, Tick...

The seconds on the clock seemed to increasingly slow the longer I stared at the clock. Mr McBride had been droning on about probability for the last thirty five minutes. Nothing he was saying was new to me, I tuned out about five minutes into the lesson.

The ring of the dismissal bell was a sweet relief. I had everything packed up and I was out of the class before the ball had rung out. First period was always a bore, it was too easy and the one class I didn't share with my best friend.

"Have you seen the new guys?" I was walking through the corridor to my next class when I picked up on Hayley Green, gossip queen's voice. If anything new and interesting was happening in the school, she knew about it.  
"_Yes, they are so hot!_" Another girl in my year shrilled in excitement.  
"I hear they transferred from Portland after they got expelled." Hayley divulged. "I hear they broke into their old school to play a gig."  
"A gig?" The ever curious gossip whores asked.  
"Yep. They're a band! Apparently they were really popular." Hayley explained. I noticed I had stopped walking to listen. Usually I didn't pay attention to high school gossip, but I had to admit I was interested. This was a fairly small school, new people was pretty interesting.  
"Are they all Juniors?" Another girl - a junior like myself and Hayley - asked.  
"Yes, all of them." I continued on my way to class while the conversation burst into discussions about what classes they were in.

I passed my locker to swap my books and found Vee leaning against it. Vee Sky is my best, probably my only friend and vise verse. She was my gorgeous, curvy and blonde untwin; she was almost my exact opposite. We were a lot like magnets, opposites attracting and a bond so strong it was hard to pull as away from each other.

"I hope you haven't heard." Vee said with a hopeful expression. Although I had a very strong belief it was about the new students, I decided to humor her.  
"Nope, tell me." I instructed her as I twisted the code into my locker. She squealed with excitement, a stereotypical teenage girl habit I luckily never contracted.  
"There's four new guys!" The only thing that stole Vee's attention more than food, was boys. "Two were in my math class first period, and let me tell you..." She trailed off to exhale dramatically whilst fanning herself.  
"We should get to class." I suggested, it was about a minutes before the late bell would go.  
"Oh, yes! We need to find out if any of them are in our English class, good idea, let's go." Vee really did run a mile a minute twenty four hours a day, seven days a week – never a dull moment with her.

As we walked into our English class it only took a very quick scan to see what all the fuss was about. Sitting in the back row were four guys I had never seen, four very attractive guys. Was it a law of the universe that you aren't allowed to be in band unless you rated at least a '7/10' on the attractive scale? The first was sitting on the desk with his back to me which meant I couldn't make out much but he was particularly muscular and had a deep olive toned skinned skin and dark hair, Italian i'd guess. The second guy was standing leaning against the back wall just behind the others, he had chin length dark hair that covered a bit of his face and a hawk nose. The third was sitting in one of the chairs at the double desk, he had short sandy brown hair and wore a fitted white tee over light grey jeans. My heart skipped a beat as I took in the fourth guy. He was the definition of tall, dark and handsome. He had dark hair, dark eyes and a completely black outfit to match. He chuckled at that moment and a grin lighted his features and I felt a little weak in the knees. The late bell broke me from daze.

"Thank you God, for blessing me with all four boys in my class, please keep the luck coming I still have three more classes for you to put them in today." Vee prayed thankfully beside me.  
"Everyone take your seats please." Mr Barns instructed. "As interesting as our new additions are, I do require your attention." Barley anyone directed their attention to him, even then.  
I almost tripped over a chair on my way to my desk because I couldn't bring myself to take my eyes off the boys, one in particular. I slumped into my desk in the back row near the window, only two desks away from them, Vee plopped in next to me.  
"_Okay_!" Mr Barns exaggerated, "How about some introductions, boys." Mr Barns looked down at his class list.  
"Rixon O'Riley." Mr Barns announced. The hawk nosed guy that had been leaning against the wall responded.  
"That'd be me." Even in the few words he'd said it was impossible to miss his thick Irish accent.  
"Dante Matterazzi." Mr Barns followed. The muscular Italian guy responded simply with an inclination of his head, a nod accompanied with a 'Yep'.  
"Scott Parnell." Mr barns continued. Scott Parnell? I knew that name... I just can't quite place it. The guys with sandy blonde hair made a lazy handed salute.  
"Yes, sir."  
"And Patch Cipriano." Tall, dark and handsome now had a name. He made a gesture half way between raising his hand and a wave accompanied by another leg weakening crooked grin.  
Mr Barns then continued into the normal roll call.  
"Nora Grey." I responded with a quick 'here' as he got to my name. Before Mr Barns could continue, he was interrupted.  
"Nora?" I looked over to the mention of my name. It was the new guy introduced as Scott Parnell. "Nora Grey as in Harrison and Blythe's daughter?" he asked. He knew my parents; I didn't remember how I knew him but obviously he remembered me. I nodded.  
"Shit, really?" He stood up as he said this, he seemed... excited? He had a huge grin on his face.  
"Language, Mr. Parnell," Mr Barns commented, "please sit down." reluctantly Scott sat. Everyone's eyes were on me.

After roll call was finish Mr. Barns instructed that we get into groups of three to discuss protagonist and antagonist pairings in famous literature. Scott didn't miss a beat before he was up and coming my way. He bounced onto the desk, sitting sideways in front of me.  
"You can't tell me you don't remember me." Scott said in mock disbelief.  
"Your name is familiar but you may have to help me out a little." I said, my voice shaky from embarrassment. I didn't have to look to feel the whole classrooms eyes on me.  
"We were like best friends when we were kids?" He seems a little genuinely hurt. It took only moments for it to click then. My jaw dropped in shock, this could not be the Scotty I grew up with.  
"Scotty the -" Before I got out the rest his hand was clasped over my mouth suddenly his face serious.  
"Hey, hey now, Just Scott." It was blatantly obvious that he did not want my calling him 'Scotty the Potty' in front of his friends and new school mates. He had a bit of a bladder problem when he was a kid, probably something he'd prefer to keep in the past.

I laughed against his hand and he dropped it, smiling back at me. I stood up and he immediately pulled me into a hug. It had been such a long time since I'd seen Scott – probably six years – but we were best friends back then. Our parents were good friends we spent almost every weekend and every other day in between together until they had moved to Portland. He had changed so much, he'd gotten so tall and... attractive.

"I was hoping I'd run into you." He said as he let me out of his vice gripped bear hug.  
"I can't believe you're back in Coldwater." I said in joyful disbelief.  
"I can't believe I haven't been introduced." Vee piped up from beside me. Scott turned to look at Vee, his smile grew and he lent back on his elbows, essentially laying on our desk.  
"Well Hello there, how rude of me. My name's Scott, and what's yours gorgeous?" He asked. Vee blushed. Vee blushed? I took a moment to let that soak in.  
"Vee." She finally answered.  
"Nice to meet you, Vee." He said with a flirtatious wink.  
"Mr. Parnell we sit on chairs, we do not lay on desks." Mr Barns scolded.  
"What to be in our group?" Vee asked, as Scott hoped off the desk.  
"Now, that's an offer I don't think I can pass on." He said, grabbing a spare chair from the desk in front of us and straddling it backwards.

"So, do Harry Potter and Voldemort count?" He asked in reference to the protagonist/antagonist assignment we'd been given. Surprisingly we actually got some work done in between Scott and I nostalgically reminiscing and Vee and Scott flirting like... well, like horny teenagers. I hadn't always liked Scott, though he did eventually grow on me. I remember now how fun he was, he was the kind of guy that just made you laugh.

The bell rang and the class was dismissed. As we packed away our things Scott's friends moseyed over to our table.  
"So, Scott. You going to introduce us to your new best friends." One of Scott's friends, Rixon, asked.  
"Actually, Nora was my best friend when I was a kid." He said gesturing to me. "And this is my replacement, Vee." He gesturing to her. He'd made a joke earlier how Vee had replaced him as my best friend.  
"Nice to meet you, ladies." He said in acknowledgement. Then turned his attention back to Scott. "Me and Dante have pharmacyry next, Patch has PE. What have you got?" He asked in his Irish accent.  
"PE." Scott answered, after looking quickly at the timetable he had crumpled out of his pocket.  
"We have PE too!" Vee said, oozing pure excitement.  
"The chem' lab is on the way to the gym, we'll show you." I offered.  
"Course you would, Grey." Scott said, slinging his arm around my shoulder. "Good chick, she is." He said to his friends. Everyone started heading out of the classroom, Patch lingered at the back with me. 

We dropped Rixon and Dante off at the chem' lab then stopped at our lockers to get our PE gear. Scott had started up a new flirtatious discussion with Vee about good places to get food in town, I'm assuming a date would come from that conversation.  
"So, Nora was it?" Tall, dark and handsome asked.  
"Yes." I answered simply.  
"Call me Patch." He introduced himself, "I mean it. Call Me." He winked at me. I was slightly bewildered by the request.  
"That would be a little difficult without your number." I informed him. He reached into his pocket and retrieved a red pen, proceeding to write on the palm of my hand.  
"Coming?" Vee asked, heading to the change rooms. I looked down at my hand at the seven numbers neatly scrawled. Shaking my head with a smirk, I followed Vee into the change rooms.  
"Oh. My. God. Scotty the Hottie was one hundred percent shamelessly flirting with me. How could you not tell me about him?" Vee said exasperatedly.  
"You can't possibly be talking about the new guy, Scott Parnell." Marcie Millar interjected from across the change room.  
"And what if she is?" I asked.  
Marcie scoffed, "Yeah, right. You're obviously the type of girl he'd go for." She said sarcastically. "Hottie's and Fattie's don't mix." She added. It took all my willpower to not storm over to her and slap some manners into her. Vee and I chose the high road, too ignore her. I started a small idea brewing as I changed into my running shoes, sports bra, purple tank and black shorts.  
"He was flirting with me, right?" Vee asked in a soft voice suddenly unsure of herself. I wish she wouldn't let Marcie get to her, she usually dosn't.  
"Of course, he was." I assured her.  
"What's this?" Vee asked, clasping my hand and reading the red ink.  
"Patch's number." I admitted. She slowly looked up at me, grinning.  
"Nice work, babe." She said approvingly, with a wink.

"Hurry up, girls!" Coach called as a group of us strolled casually out of the change rooms. "Today we're playing volleyball."  
"I don't totally hate volleyball." Vee said almost positively, Vee and PE didn't usually mix well.  
"Pair up into four's!" Coach instructed. I spotted Scott and Patch as they were jogging over to us. They'd changed, Scott was now wearing boardshorts and a tight fitting white tank top and Patch Black basket ball shorts and a black tee that hugged all the, now very obvious, muscles in his body. It's not everyday Vee and I have attractive muscular men running at us.  
"Need some muscle on your team?" Scott asked, as they reached us.  
"Sure." Vee agreed.  
"Okay, Everyone pick a side, it's four on four." Coach boombed, blowing his whistle. I could see Marice glaring over at us. Walking over the court I pulled on Scott's arm pulling him down to my height so I could whisper in his ear.  
"When we come up against Marcie, I'll let you know when we do, can you do me a favour?" I asked.  
"'Course, Grey. What?" He questioned.  
"Can you kiss Vee?" I asked. He turned to face me, grinning from ear to ear.  
"I would not mind in the slightest bit." He agreed, I smiled.

I couldn't have guessed my luck as we walked to the opposing side of Marcie's court.  
"Oh, Hi _Marcie_!" I exaggerated her name. Scott looked over to me and winked in acknowledgement.  
"Hi." She responded sourly.  
Vee walked the left front corner of our court, Scott took a place to her right. Patch stood behind Vee and I took the place behind Scott.  
The couch came around with a bag of volleyballs, giving one to every group. He threw ours to me, which was not happening; to I passed it off to Patch.  
The coach blabbered a bit about rules and technique but then finally let us get into it.  
"Just so you know," I whispered just loud enough for Patch to hear, "The chick in the pink... we hate her."  
"Duly noted." He grinned mischieveioulsy at me. Scott gave an unmistakable thumbs up, maybe he heard too.  
The coach blew the whistle, "Whenever you're ready!" He boomed.  
Patch was just about to serve when Scott stopped him.  
"Wait!" He held a hand up to Patch, jogging over to Vee. "For good luck." He said with a smile before trapping either side of her jaw in his hands and bringing his lips down onto hers. There was a moment of shock visable on Vee's features, however very brief before her hands wrapped around his back. Scott broke the kiss moments later and they shared a brief look of adoration before Scott jogged backed to his place and Vee's face went as smug as I'd ever seen it.  
Marcie looked over with an expression of utter shock, I chuckled pleased at the results of my cunning plan.  
"Serve the ball already, dude." Robert Boxler instructed from Marcie's court.

I watched intently as the muscles moved under Patch's skin as he threw the ball up and the creamy sliver of skin that was exposed as he jumped to hit it. The ball then stole my attention as it soared over the net slamming the ground only an inch from Marcie's foot. She squealed and stepped away hoping on each of her feet several times. I'm pretty sure my entire team wore the same smug smile.

Robert swapped sides of the court with Marcie at her request and served the ball our way. Scott towering at about six foot, seven spiked the ball down into the other court, scoring us yet another point.

The game continued in the same general fashion until the coach blew his whistle and our team had won 5 to 0. Marcie glared at Vee and I as we took our victory cheer and she sulked over to the next court.  
"Nice work girls." Patch commented.  
"Yep, it was all us." Vee agreed, sarcastically. Vee and I barely got near the ball, we didn't have to, the guys had it pretty much covered, and saved all out almost losses.

We didn't lose one game. We did get a few points scored against us, but I had to take the credit for that. The only athletic activity I am any good at is running. Given Vee was slightly to blame too – she couldn't stop blatantly staring at Scott. Mind you, half way through our second match Scott seemed to decide that his shirt were getting in the way of his game play, easy to say I didn't really blame her.

* * *

**I've actually written a whole lot of this! So, Expect a lot of updates on a regular basis!**

**I promise you, It will only get better! At first I didn't write in chapters, I added that later on, I apologize if the end of a chapter doesn't seem like one.**

**Posting Chapter 2 like... right now ;)**

**Also, I don't have a Beta, so I apologies for any errors and mistakes - I hope there's not too many.**

**\- Kayla.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Gambler With A Fetish

**Not loving it yet? Give it at least another few chapters before you give up on it!**

**I'd love to hear your opinions, maybe review? maybe message me?**

**Originally I just wrote this for my best friends Lizzii and Bec (Who I forced to read the books and they got almost as addicted as me! Hehe.) so I had a few attachments like photo's and such. I'm going to create a facebook page and post all the pictures everything on there, like photo's that get sent via text in the story or outfits they wear, or tattoo's they have.. you know, that kind of stuff. I'll keep you posted! **

**P.S - It will be in Nora's POV unless otherwise specified.**

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

Coach dismissed us early to get changed before lunch.  
"So, where do we get food?" Scott asked.  
"In the cafeteria?" I answered as if that were ridiculously obvious. Did their old school not have a cafeteria or something?  
"I have to eat cafeteria food?" Scott made a gagging motion.  
"We could always drive over to Enzo's." Vee suggested.  
"Enzo's?" Scott asked."  
"Yep. The Mexican place in town, the food's delicious." Vee explained. It was, Enzo's was a very frequent stop for Vee and I.  
"Enzo's it is." Scott confirmed, he looked over to Patch who was walking beside me. "Take the Jeep?" Scott asked.  
"We should probably find Dante and Rixon." Patch suggested.  
"Yeah, I guess." Scott said as if they were an inconvenience. We had reached the change rooms now, Vee and I headed for the girls change room as Patch walked over to the guys. Oddly, Scott followed us.  
"Where are you going?" Vee asked as we were about to step into the change rooms.  
"With you?" He answered questioningly. His face was the embodiment of 'cheeky'.  
"I don't think that's going to go down particularly well for you." I told Scott. I could see Coaches unimpressed face and he stalked through the glass doors to the gym.  
"Excuse me, Mr Parnell." Coach said gruffly. And yet again, all the eyes of my fellow classmates landed on us. "I don't believe you have the right parts to be going into that change room."  
"Don't I?" Scott replied innocently, then looked down to Vee. "Maybe someone should check." There were a few chuckles and giggles around us. Scott looked back upto the Coach who wore a seriously unimpressed glare. Scott raised his hands in surrender.  
"I was kidding, Coach." He said backing away from Vee with a wink that implied a silent 'or am I?'. Vee seemed to be very seriously considering his offer to 'check'. Scott walked over to Patch and entered into the correct change room.

As Vee and I walked into the girls change room she didn't say a word, she just walked over to her bag and started untying her shoe laces. The grin on her face said more than her words could, it took very little intelligence or imagination to summarise her thoughts.

Marcie walked past us, knocking her shoulder harshly against mine as she did. There was no lack of room in here, we had obviously gotten on Marcie's nerves – oh, the sweet taste of vengeance.

After I had changed back into my tight grey jeans, white cami, white sleeveless blouse and black ballet flats I followed the ever smug Vee Sky out of the change rooms. Scott and Patch were leaning up against the wall opposite us. As soon as Patch's eyes met mine he grinned, checked his watch and held his hand out to Scott.  
"Aw, com'mon. You girls couldn't have taken..." He checked his watch, "_two _more minutes?!" Scott groaned. He reached into pocked and slammed a twenty into patches palm grumpily. Patch chuckled, a sound that sent a wobbly feeling to my knee's.  
"Did you bet on how long we'd take to get changed?" I asked.  
"I shouldn't have." Scott said gruffly as Patch slid the bill into the pocket of his black levi's. Just then the bell rang signalling lunch.  
"He's a sore loser," Patch commented kicking off the wall.  
"Come on, Dante and Rixon are meeting us at the car's." Scott said huffing towards to the parking lot in front of us. Vee skipped to his side, I kid you not _skipped_. She whispered something to Scott he instantly straightened up and grinned down at her mischievously.  
"That woman has magical powers." I said, to know one in particular, though it was patch who answered.  
"I don't think she's having to try hard."  
"It's been a long time since I knew Scott." I admitted, looking over to Patch. "He's not going to screw her over is he?" I asked.  
"Scott's a pretty good guy, not the type to do that. Though I can't guarantee there won't be some form of 'screwing'" Patch chuckled.  
"I wouldn't bet against that." I agreed.  
"It's not very wise to bet against me." Patch agreed.

"It took a whole two hours for us to be replaced, did it?" Rixon asked.  
"You can't compare to these tit's" Vee mentioned to her chest. "Or those legs." Motioning to me.  
"They are some nice legs." Dante agree'd eyeing me. Suddenly his eyes snapped to Patch, rolling his eyes. I looked over my shoulder at Patch, glaring at Dante – it was like they were having a silent conversation.  
"We should get going we only have an hour." Vee prompted.

I rode shotgun in Patch's black jeep while Scott and Vee did whatever they were doing in the back seat. I didn't really want to see it, I'm sure I'll hear about it. Rixon and Dante followed us in Rixon's Tahoe.  
As Patch turned the key in the ignition Rise Against started blaring through the impressive speaker system. His hand flew to the volume dial to turn it down.  
"Oi, I like that song." Scott protested. Patch looked over to me, silently asking for my opinion. I didn't respond, I simply reached over turning the sound back to a volume that had the car shaking.  
"_To the sound of a heart beat pounding away."_ I sang in sync to Re-education through labour, grinning as I looked over to Patch through my lashes in peripheral vision. Patch grinned catching the corner of his bottom lip between his teeth, he ruffled his hand though his hair before it landed on the steering wheel, his other hand grasping the gear shift, pushing the Jeep into gear and veering out of the car park.

The music was too loud to really have any kind of conversation, but there was guaranteed to be time for that at lunch. I kept my eyes away from the back seat, below the music I could faintly here Vee giggling. I let my eyes stray in Patch's direction; he had one hand on the steering wheel, elbow resting on the window frame. His other hand loosely grasped the gear shift. Every time he'd change gear the muscles in his arms tensed beneath his perfectly tanned skin. Even the most trivial things about him seemed to fascinate me.

I directed Patch to Enzo's, mainly using hand gestures or yelling over to music. I didn't mind, I liked Rise Against, I like most music really; almost anything from classical to metal.

Heading into Enzo's Vee and Scott lagged behind. Scott had his arm wrapped around Vee's shoulder as they continued their flirtatious chatter.

A waitress came over immediately.  
"Welcome to Enzo's." She said, specifically to Dante. She had straight blonde hair, only looked a few years older than me. "Where would you like to sit?" She asked.  
"Outside." Dante answered, devouring her with his eyes. For the whole ten minutes I had spent with Dante he seemed like a bit of a sleeze.

We followed the waitress out to the balcony where we sat at a table with three chair seated on either side. Vee squeezed in between Scott and I. Before the waitress could leave Dante asked her for directions to the restroom, she happily lead the way.

"So, where are you hiding all your single friends?" Rixon asked me with a pleasant smile. I have to admit I ate up the accent.  
"Well," I looked over to Vee. "I think I've run out." I said  
"That's a damn shame." He chuckled.  
"How about you, legs. You single?" Rixon asked, cheekily. I'm not really sure why my eyes strayed to Patch, but they did.  
"I guess so." I answered, unsure of how Rixon would interpret 'Yes'. Rixon was very good looking, but it wasn't him that refused to leave my mind.  
"So, I heard you're in a band." I randomly stated, changing the topic.  
"Word travels fast around your school now does it?" Rixon asked. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes.  
"That's a terrible habit." I told him, "It'll kill you." Rixon's eyes slowly met mine and he chuckled.  
"Sure, they will." He said, almost sarcastically. My wondering eyes found Patch matching Rixon's grin. Had I said something funny?  
"So, what do you play?" Vee asked Scott.  
"Bass," He informed her with a smile, "backup vocals on occasion." He added.  
"What about you guys?" I asked Patch and Rixon.  
"Lead guitarist." Rixon said with a smug smile.  
"Lead vocals." Patch listed. "And Dante's on the drums." He added.  
"Where is Dante?" I asked.  
"Doing bad things to that innocent waitress, I'd bet." Patch stated casually like it was no big deal - and defiantly nothing new – as he analysed the menu.  
"Charming." I stated sarcastically.

Ten minutes later we had placed our order and Vee and I had informed the boys about all the teachers and what they were like. It was only then that Dante decided to come back and join us; he came to the table and sat down without a word.  
"Why did you guys come to Coldwater?" Vee asked.  
"Scott chose to come back." Patch told us.  
"And I'm fucking glad I did." He said with a smiling down at me then Vee.  
"I'm not hating the choice so far." Dante said, sipping his water.  
"'Course you're not. You were running out of women in Portland. Now you've got a whole new city to sleep you're way through." Rixon elbowed Dante jokingly in the side.

We didn't talk much while we ate. The food was delicious, and the relative silence showed it. It was ten to one when I finally checked the time.  
"If we don't leave now, we'll be late." I said, standing. Everyone else followed suit.

When we got back to school I was saddened to find Neither Patch or Scott was in Vee and my American history class after lunch. Though we did have Rixon to accompany us. We showed Dante, Patch and Scott to their American history class just down the hall from ours.

When we walked into class, Rixon in tow, we got a lot of stares. Vee and I walked to our desks in the far back corner, Rixon took a seat in front of us.

Before class started three different girls came to give Rixon their numbers, swinging their hips, playing with their hair. Every time they did and then walked away he's ask us for a little intell into them. Being women, we had a lot to tell.  
"You're like the best wingmen, you make the other girls jealous just by sitting with me, then spill everything I need to know." He said with a smile. Suddenly he spins out of his desk kneeling on one knew infront of us.  
"Legs," He says looking at me, "Tit's-MaGee." He said turning to Vee. "Will you be my wingwomen?" He proposed. Vee and I both laughed.  
"Why of course, Sir O'Riley." Vee said in a posh British accent. She looked down at her phone she was, not so subtly, hiding under the desk.  
"Oh, I like that nickname. Lets keep that one." Rixon suggested, in reference to 'Sir O'Riley'.  
"Scott says Patch is complaining that you have not utilised his mobile number yet." Vee told me.  
"He's got a thing for redheads that one." Rixon said, finally sitting back at his desk, though he was twisted around to us.  
"You mean me?" I asked Rixon. He arched one eyebrow and nodded as if it were obvious.  
"I don't have red hair." I said defensively.  
"Whatever you say, Legs." Were his parting words before he turned around to the front of the class, being called to attention by Mrs. Martin.

Looking at the now fading red numbers in the palm of my hand I typed them into my phone, saving them under 'Patch'.

I opened a new message simply typing '**Guess who**' and hit send. I had just locked my phone when the reply popped up;**  
Patch - The boogie man?  
**I chuckled quietly, it wasn't really that funny, but the fact that I had a text from Patch made me feel a little giddy.**  
Nora - Guess again**.  
**Patch – Cat woman.  
Nora – Closer.  
Patch – Is it now?.. Would I like to see you dressed in tight black leather?  
Nora – Don't know, you tell me.  
Patch – Well, Nora. I'd bet I would.  
Nora – Never bet against you, hey?  
Patch – It's not recommended ;)  
**As I was about to reply to his text my phone was snatched out of my hand. I looked up to see Mrs. Martin grasping my phone with a disappointed look on her face. Her eyes then skimmed over the screen. A moment later she spoke, the whole class was silent and looking at me.  
"As interesting as your boyfriend's leather fetish and gambling problem are, I'd prefer you to listen to me please Ms Grey." She said triumphantly as she managed to bring a blood red blush of embarrassment to my face. Rixon burst out laughing in front of me.  
"Something funny Mr..." She trailed off, not knowing his name yet.  
"O'Riely" He answered.  
"He prefers 'Sir'." Vee butt in with a chuckle.  
"Sir O'Reily?" Mrs Martin asked questioningly.  
"Yes?" He responded with a grin. Mrs Martin rolled her eyes.  
"Phone away please Ms Grey."  
Just then there was a knock on the classroom door, I saw Patch through the small window. He opened the door and stepped in.  
"Hey, could we please borrow Rixon. We're needed in the front office." Patch said.  
"And who might you be?" Mrs. Martian asked. Rixon stood slinging his backpack over one shoulder.  
"That's the gambler with a leather fetish." Rixon chuckled, walking over to the door. It was impossible not to notice all the looks I was getting from the other students. A very large number of jealous glares or humorous shock.  
"Oh, and we defiantly don't remember the way to the front office." Scott said, popping his head around the door frame. "I think we'll need Vee and Nora to show us." He said, sending a mischievous wink Vee's way, before sending a sincerely innocent look towards Mrs. Martin.  
"Do any of you have a permission slip to be leaving class?" Mrs. Martin asked. Patch made a move from the door to Mrs Martin, handing her a green slip of paper.  
"So, where do we stand on the tour guides?" Patch asked looking over to Vee and I.  
"I don't think you really need two." Mrs Martin said.  
"I do." Scott and Patch both said at the same time. Mrs Martian grunted in frustration.  
"Fine, just get out and stop disturbing my class." She said waving her arm from Vee and I to the door. Vee was up before Mrs Martin had finished her sentence, she weaved through the desks and squeezed between the door and Scott, he grabbed her hips as she did, grinning down at her.  
"I want you back in fifteen minutes." Mrs Martin demanded, as I slipped past her, walking with Patch to the door. Scott turned back to her.  
"I might need more then fifteen minutes, chick."  
"Do not call me chick and Vee, Nora and Rixon will be back in fifteen minutes." Mrs Martin said sternly.  
"Could you deal with just Rixon and Nora?" Scott asked, at this point I'd made it over to them, I smacked him hard on the arm.  
"Stop pushing your luck or you'll get us in trouble." Scott chuckled before turning out of the doorway and setting off down the hall.  
"We'll be back in fifteen minutes." I said before exiting the class. Patch was still walking my way, he grinned and shook his head. "Maybe twenty." I corrected, Mrs Martin went to reply but Patch had already closed the door behind him.  
I turned around to watch everyone walking away, and I just laughed. I had just gotten in trouble for texting in class, I never get in trouble. Vee and I, usually so unpopular we're unnoticed, now the envy of almost every girl at this school. It's kind of thrilling, completely crazy and so not like me, but I love it.

"What's so funny?" Patch asked, looking amused yet confused.  
"Nothing." I chuckled as I started towards the others.  
"So, gambler with a leather fetish?" Patch asked.  
"Oh," I had forgotten he hadn't been there to understand where that came from. "Mrs Martin took my phone and read our conversation then said even though my boyfriends leather fetish and gambling problem are interesting, she'd prefer I listened to her." I blushed at the memory of my embarrassment, and little at the fact that I'd referred to Patch as my boyfriend, even if it was just imitating what Mrs Martin had said. He chuckled and smiled, nodding silently.  
"Smoke break." Rixon called from where the others were walking ahead of us, he turned in the opposite direction to the office to head to the courtyard.  
"Don't you guys have to go to the front office?" I asked. Patch chuckled.  
"No." He answered simply.  
"Where'd you get the excused absence slip from?" I asked.  
"Well, Dante over there - charming as ever – told the lady at the front office that Coach had run out of them and sent him to pick up a stack. Now we have about twenty." Patch explained pulling several out of his jeans pocket. He counted two out and handed them in my direction. I just looked at them, not taking them.  
"Don't want a get out of class free pass?" He asked.  
"I don't really have a reason to get out of class." I explained.  
"I could give you one if you'd like." He grinned mischievously down at me. I'm not sure what he was implying but it still heat my cheeks to a rosy crimson.

We stepped out into the court yard walking over to a spot where curious eyes from the classrooms couldn't see us. Rixon lit a cigarette and took a drag. Dante sat one bench and pulled out his phone.  
"So what, you just decided to ditch class?" I asked.  
"Uh..." Scott dragged out, looking around casually. "Yep." He said popping the 'p'.  
"American history is nothing new." Rixon said casually, blowing out a puff of smoke.  
"You don't say?" I said sarcastically.  
"So, what are you two doing after school?" Scott asked.  
"We have an English essay due Friday, we should probably start on..." I was cut off by Rixon's laughing.  
"You're just as nerdy as you seem aren't you, Legs." Rixon chuckled.  
"I can be fun!" I said defensivly.  
"Oh, can you now?" He asked, quirking an eyebrow. He looked over to Vee.  
"What do you say Tits MaGee?" Rixon asked Vee, Vee looked over to me.  
"She's... fun." Vee said hesitantly.  
"Now, I don't find that very convincing." Rixon coaxed.  
"I can be fun." I huffed grumpily, stomping over to a bench and sitting down with my arms crossed. Throwing a tantrum like a two year old.  
"She can be fun... when you convince her to leave the house or library." Vee added, digging me into a deeper whole.  
"Not helping." I huffed. "Maybe I have fun on my own." I grumped. Suddenly the bench beside me sank. Patch sat elbows resting on his knee's, hands clasped loosely infront of him.  
"Please do go on. I would _love _to hear about you having fun by yourself." Patch coaxed with a wicked grin. I rolled my eyes at him.  
"So, I was thinking that you girls should come over this afternoon." Scott suggested. "Nora, if you really want to do homework I guess you can do that."  
"Yeah, okay. I get it. I'm lame, I'm boring and I'm no fun." I said grumpily.  
"You can be fun when you want to be. This one time at a party earlier this year Nora got really drunk and..." Vee started but I quickly cut her off.  
"Vee." I said in a warning tone. I was not proud of that night.  
"It was so funny though!" Vee said laughing. "She.."  
"Seriously." I said in a warning tone.  
"Well, driving a soaking wet, naked Nora home at one in the morning should say it all." Vee quipped quickly.  
"Alright, time to go back to class."  
"But I _really_ want to hear this story." Patch countered.  
"Vee, if you tell them about that I will tell them what happened at last year's Halloween party." I threatened. Vee's face went from joking to a blank serious expression in less than a second.  
"Alright, you heard the girl. Time to get back to class." Vee said starting back towards the other side of the courtyard.  
"Oh, come on. It can't be that bad..." Scott started. Vee totally ignored him.  
"You two really have a way with the ladies." Dante chuckled.  
"Patch has a puppy." Scott sing-songed. Vee and I stopped walk, looked over to each other, then simultaneously back at the boys.  
"Puppy?" Vee asked.  
"Little rottweiler."  
"I mean, I guess we could come over for a little bit." Vee succumbed.  
"I bet the Puppy will think I'm fun." I mumbled under my breath.  
"Stop being so grumpy." Patch said, suddenly at my side. I didn't reply, I continued walking back to class.  
"Did we hurt your feelings, Nora?" Scott joked.  
"Want me to kiss them better?" Patch asked. My step faltered and I looked over at Patch. He raised his eyebrows, his mouth tipping up at the corners, that was a damn good offer – I'm pretty sure he wasn't serious though... was he?  
"I'm fine, thanks." Did I really just pass up a possible offer to kiss Patch? No, he was being a smart ass... I must be in a really bad mood.  
"If you change your mind, let me know." Patch offered.  
"You'll be the first to know." I returned.  
"So, where do you live?" Vee asked Scott.  
"A sweet house on George Street." Scott answered.  
"Who with?" She asked.  
"This lot." He gestured to the other guys.  
"You all live together?" I clarified.  
"Yeah? Why get separate apartments, we spend all out time together any way."  
"On George street? That's the nice part of town? How can you guys afford a house there?" I asked.  
"Money from gigs, jobs, well placed bets." Patch admitted.  
"We come from a bit of money too." Rixon added.

"I think we should have a party this weekend." Dante suggested.  
"That sounds like a great idea." Rixon agreed.  
"You suggested it, you clean it up." Scott informed Dante.  
"And sex is purely restricted to your bedroom this time." Patch added.  
"Where were you having sex last time?!" I asked shocked. I looked back at Dante and he grinned a devilish grin.  
"In the kitchen." He admitted.  
"That... actually doesn't surprise me." I concluded. That seemed like something Dante would do.  
"Sometimes there just isn't time to make it to the bedroom." Dante defended.  
"Well, lucky for you, the school is full of sluts." Vee commented.  
"Feel free to point them out." Dante responded.  
"I don't think you need my help getting laid." Vee retorted.  
"I don't know if that's a compliment, but I'll take it as one." Dante chuckled.  
"I really don't think any of you need help getting laid." I said mindlessly.  
"Now that's a compliment." Rixon piped out. "These girls are the best wingwomen, aye. I think they should stick around."  
"I'm all for that." Scott agreed.  
"Maybe you'll be able to make me fun?" I said with mock enthusiasm.  
"I _bet_ I can." Patch claimed.  
"Oh, shit just got real." Scott laughed. I turned to face Patch.  
"You'd bet on it would you?" I asked.  
"Yes, I'd give it..." Patch pondered, "a month."  
"What would you bet?" I asked.  
"My other car." He offered.  
"You have two cars?" I asked shocked.  
"And a motorbike." He said with a smug smile.  
"What do you want if you win?" I asked.  
"_If_ I win?" Patch chuckled. "I want... a soaking wet, naked Nora." The demonic grin on his face sent a shiver of uncertainty down my spine.  
"Deal." I said before I had time to think it through.  
"You're getting cocky. I like that, Angel." He whispered.  
"There is still a good possibility you'll lose... Hang on, did you just call me Angel?" I asked.  
"If I did?"  
"I don't like it."  
He grinned. "It stays. Angel."  
We had reached our classroom now, Vee and Rixon were heading in and Scott and Dante were headed back to their classroom.  
"So, it's a bet?" Patch asked.  
"Yep." I responded casually. He grinned before he lent down to press his smooth lips to my cheek. It sent an electric current through my entire body that had me almost completely legless.  
"Deal sealed with a kiss." He called out grinning while jogging backwards a few steps before winking and turning around, catching up to Scott and Dante.  
I quickly hurried into the class where everyone was- yeah, you guessed it - staring at me. I blushed a violent beetroot and hurried to my chair.

* * *

**I hope you're liking it!**

**Please, read chapter three, going up very soon! - After I sort out that facebook page I was on about.**

**\- Kayla.**


	3. Chapter 3 - A Few Handfuls Of Condoms

**SO, I made the facebook profile. I made a new profile rather than a page... just cause. SO, It's set to public so you wont have to add it as a friend to see the photo's and posts on it... unless you want to?**

Search 'Rebellion Page' or type 'rebellion. page ' on the end of the home page (No space, I can't post the URL - Fanfiction does not permit the posting of site URL's)

**I really love certain parts of this chapter, I hope you do too!**

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

I tried my hardest to pay attention to Mrs Martin but I couldn't force myself to focus no matter how hard I tried. It sent a thrill though me contemplating that if that was how I reacted to a kiss on the cheek, what would a real kiss feel like... what could sex be like. Now that's a thought I don't often stray too. Sex and I aren't particularly well acquainted with each other. I am still a virgin.

Too aid the fact that I refused to concentrate on class, my phone vibrated in my pocket.  
**Patch – How's class, Angel?  
Nora – Argh, Angel? You're not going to give that up are you? Class is barely holding my attention.  
Patch – Yeah? Something on your mind? ;)  
Nora – Yes, what's my new car look like?  
Patch – Well, if you do happen to win that bet, I sincerely doubt it, it'll have to be a surprise. Unless I take you for a drive in it sometime soon.  
Nora – Just tell me.  
Patch – That will ruin the surprise! :O  
Nora – Please, tell me.  
Patch – Manners aren't the way to get what you want out of me.  
Nora – You're frustrating.  
Patch – You're sexy.**

A ridiculously giddy smile lightened my face. Coming from the most attractive person I have ever laid eyes on, that's certainly adding to my ego.

**Nora – What's your dogs name?  
Patch – Blayze  
Nora – Have a photo?  
Patch – Only a few hundred :P**

_**(A/N - Find picture of Blayze on the facebook page)**_

**Nora – Oh, he's adorable!  
Patch – Well, you'll get to meet him this afternoon.  
Nora – So, what's your first course of action for the 'make Nora fun' plan.  
Patch – Get you to spend the afternoon with us... Check.  
Nora – What amazingly fun things will we be doing this afternoon.  
Patch – I was thinking some drinking games.  
Nora – On a Wednesday?  
Patch – Yes.  
Nora – What else?  
Patch – We'll probably have to fit in a little band practice.  
Nora – Hopefully you know what you're doing.  
Patch – I always know what I'm doing.  
Nora – Right. King Patch, master of all things ever. God's greatest gift to the earth.  
Patch – Something like that ;)**

It was only when the bell sounded that I realised I had not heard one word Mrs Martin had said today.  
"Was their homework?" I asked Vee, packing my books into my bag.  
"Nope." She answered.  
"That's a good thing. You're going to be way to busy with us tonight." Rixon noted.  
"What are we doing?" Vee asked.  
"Playing with Blayze, apparently watching their band practice and drinking games." I retold.  
"That does sound like fun." Vee said, I could see her face light up.  
"No hiding away in Scott's bedroom all night." I warned.  
"No promises." Vee said with a grin.  
We got to the door and found Patch, Scott and Dante.  
"Tits MaGee wants your dick, Scotty." Rixon said, clapping him on the shoulder.  
"Does she now?" Scott grinned down at Vee.  
"What classes do you guys have next?" I asked.  
"But I was so liking where that conversation was going." Scott whined, Vee chuckled.  
"And there will be plenty of time for that after school." I told him, he sighed but nodded.  
"Human biology" Patch said.  
"Same." Scott agreed.  
"I love your timetables!" Vee squealed with excitement.  
"I have Engligh." Rixon stated.  
"I'm with Rixon." Dante said.  
"Oh, that's right next to your lockers." I told them.  
"Yeah, we'll find it. Thanks legs." Rixon said with a lazy salute as him and Dante headed off to PE.

Vee, Scott, Patch and I headed in the opposite direction down the hall towards the science labs.  
"You're in luck, boys. We're focusing on sex for the next few weeks." Vee admitted.  
"Sweet, something I can ace." Scott chuckled.

When we got into class Vee and I sat at our usual table, Patch and Scott sat behind us. As we were getting our books out our least favourite person walked into the class room. Marcie walked straight over to Patch.  
"Hey." She greeted flirtatiously.  
"Hi." He answered blandly. I didn't dare turn around, I just silently wished she'd go away.  
"My names Marcie. I was wondering if you might want to hang out later?" She asked.  
"Sorry, already have plans." He dismissed.  
"Sure you can't ditch them?" She asked.  
"No, they're pretty important." He retorted.  
"Fair enough. Well, if you ever want to take me up on the offer let me know. You can text me anytime." She said flirtatiously.  
I turned around to see Marcie walking off to the back of the room as Patch looked briefly down at a pink piece of paper before pocketing it.  
"Seems like Dante's kind of girl. I'm sure he'd appreciate her number." He said to Scott.  
"A twig with no self respect. Yep, prefect for Dante." Scott agreed.  
"Really? I'm not going to come over if she's going to be hanging around." I refused. Patches eyes came forward to meet mine.  
"Don't worry," He said with a smile. "Dante doesn't have sleepovers or go back for seconds."

"Good afternoon class." Coach said walking into the room. "Today we will be talking about.."  
"Sex!" Scott interrupted, coach looked to him and raised an eyebrow.  
"Well, yes." He concurred. "I'm well aware teaching abstinence is pretty much a waste of time. So, we all know you should wear condoms otherwise it risks pregnancy and the spread of STD's. So, what possibly reasons might we have to not wear one."  
"Because it doesn't feel as good." Someone called from the back room.  
"I'll guarantee you it feels better that HIV." Coach countered.  
"Because, you don't always have one when you need one." Someone else suggested.  
"Ah! Yes, well..." Coach said reaching under the desk and pulling out a box full of colourful metallic wrappers. Condoms. "Here we go." He said leaving the place behind the desk and taking the box to the table's around the room he started at the table next to us, going towards the back and coming forward down our row.  
"Now I want everyone to take one. Even if you think you won't use it. Use it as a balloon for all I care. For my piece of mind, just take one." As he came forward he added. "Well, if you feel you need several go ahead, there's plenty. Now, there's plenty of different kinds. Different sizes, colours, flavours, textures..." Everyone was watching coach make his way around the class when he got to Scott, Scott grabbed the container off him and started rummaging through it, picking out very specific ones. After almost a minute he had a pile of about twenty, I expected to see Vee's eyes bulging out of her head, rather she had a mischievous grin sitting in place. Scott grabbed about a quarter of the pile and slid it over to Patch.  
"Well, Mr... Parnell is it?" Coach asked.  
"Yup." Scott replied.  
"I guess I'm glad to see you're being... realistic." He muttered. Then he walked up to our desk, holding the bucket to vee.  
"Oh, they're covered coach." Scott commented. Coach looked from them to us, to them and back to us. He shook his head and moved on to the next desk. The stares were eating me up, I decided to lean back to the boys desk and investigate their pile. I picked one up off of Patch's pile. It was strawberry flavoured and also XL... Oh good god. I looked up to Patch, he grinned and winked.  
"Does it actually taste like strawberries?" I asked.  
"I'd be happy to aid in the investigation." Patch said with a cheeky smirk.  
"Of course you are." I rolled my eyes, but really it was taking all my will power to keep a blush from my cheeks thinking about how that investigation would go.  
"Who here intends on giving their number to Dante Matterazzi?" Scott called out to the class. Several hands shot up.  
"Make sure they get a few extra's." Scott told Coach, who was standing just beside Patch. He rolled his eyes and continued on.  
"I'd think he'd have signed up for a lifetime supply." I joked.  
"He probably should." Scott agreed.  
"Look Nora, this one glows in the dark!" Vee said rummaging through Scotts pile.  
"I can't get Star wars out of my head, thinking about that." I said lamely.  
"Star wars?" Patch asked with a smirk and a quirked eyebrow.  
"You know... lightsabers." I explained.  
"Yeah, I know." Patch chuckled.  
"To be honest. Rummaging through this, hasn't got me thinking about Starwars." Vee commented. Scott dropped his chin to lean on his hands resting on their table.  
"What are you thinking about?" He asked seductively, she just winked.

Human Biology was all in all at the very least, amusing. Not much got said without Scott or Patch interrupting to make a crude comment or sexual innuendo.

Biology was our last class for the day. As we left the classroom we all headed back to our lockers to put our things away. Placing my human bio books in and getting my purse out, I closed the locker and followed Vee to the boys lockers which were just around the corner from ours. It seems that the entire female population had waited until now to start a flirt orgy with our boys. Wait... our boys? Okay, _the_ boys.  
Patch, Scott, Rixon and Dante all stood surrounded by several girls.  
"Make way, bitches." Vee called tunnelling trough people to get to the guys.  
"Oh, well hello there." Scott said with a smile.  
"Legs, Tits MaGee!" Rixon called over to us. "Where's my intel?"  
"We'll clean up your phone when you get home." Vee called back.  
"You're going home with them?!" A sophomore whisper yelled at me.  
"Yes!" I whisper yelled back. It came out in a rather bitchy 'of course' tone. I didn't like it, I felt rude, I wanted to apologise but she had already huddled with her friends to gossip.

The boys closed their lockers and struggled to get through the growing crown of girls huddling around them.  
"If you all move out of the way, you _might_ get an invitation to our party this weekend." Rixon called over the flirting and whispered gossip. The girls parted like the red sea the either side of the hallway.  
"Take note of the good listeners, Legs." Rixon told me. I looked around trying to memorise all the people that were staring me down with a glare.

Vee, Scott, Patch, Dante, Rixon and I all headed down the student parking lot.  
"Are you guys coming straight over?" Scott asked. I tired to picture what their house would be like. Four teenage boys living together...  
"Should we give you guys a little time to clean up?" I asked.  
"Nah, Patch keeps the place pretty clean." Dante commented.  
"So, no condom wrappers on the kitchen floor?" I asked. Dante chuckled.  
"Don't think so." He said turning to face me with a wink, walking backwards for a few steps.  
"We'll follow you guys then." Vee said with a smile. We parted ways, Vee and I heading over to the neon and swinging back around to find Patch's jeep reversing.

"Today has been the best day of my life. Just so you know." Vee admitted. "Thank you!" She burst out.  
"For what?" I asked.  
"For being Scott's friend when you were kids." She explained.  
"I didn't really have a say in the matter. Mind you, I have enjoyed my day, it's about time we got ourselves some new friends."  
"New boyfriends." Vee countered with a wink. We followed Patch through town and up the hill along George street.  
"I still can't believe Scott wants all up on this." Vee said, stroking her hand from her chest down her front to her knee while she did a little roll with her hips.  
"Are you kidding? You're gorgeous. And that rack..." I said exhaling with a low whistle. We both laughed.  
Patch indicated in front of us into the driveway of a large modern two story house. It was white with a grey roof. It was not only in the nice, high class part of town, it was also a very nice house.  
"Holy freakshow! This is where they live?" Vee sounded in disbelief.

Patch pulled his Jeep into the left hand side of the two car garage, we parked behind him on the grey pressed stone drive way. Rixon came bouncing into the driveway behind us, parking on the other side of the garage.  
As we exited the car, we followed Patch and Scott who were making their way to the front door.  
"This place is amazing; I still don't understand how you guys can afford this." Vee stammered.  
"That doesn't matter." Scott retorted as his slid his key into the lock, opening the front door. "What matters is that it is beer o'clock and there are corona's in the fridge calling my name." He said, gleefully.  
"This is not what I was expecting." I admitted looking around. We walked through into a foyer, to our right was a lounge, there was a very large and very comfortable looking black leather sofa with recliners, drink holders and enough seats for at least eight people. The coffee table matched the cabinet the TV was sitting on. I had never seen a TV that big, it would have been at least a 80 inch.  
"Hoe. Ley. Freak Show." Vee exaggerated with a look of stunned shock on her face. "I am never leaving this house.  
"That's cool." Scott agreed from his position behind a bar in the next room, where he had his head in the fridge retrieving beer. I walked over to the room, the walls were painted a contrasting dark grey compared the crisp white of the rest of the house. In the middle of the room was an extravagant pool table. On the wall hung a pool cue rack, some trophies and some photos. In the back corner was a bar equipped with what seemed to be every possible alcohol under the sun.  
"Want a drink?" Scott asked politely, with a smile.  
"When did you learn manners?" I asked with a chuckle.  
"Honestly, I think you taught me manners when I was like six." He retorted.  
"I did try and teach you please and thank you." I giggled.  
"But I wasn't easily taught, I was a little shit of a kid." He laughed.  
"You were. I would like a drink though." I accepted. "Not beer." I added.  
"Oi, Rixon." Scott called out of the room.  
"Yeah?" Rixon replied from another room, possibly the kitchen.  
"Come make the girls some of your fancy-shamcy cocktails." Scott ordered. Rixon strolled in the room moments later with a devilish grin.  
"Oh, the possibilities." He pondered. "How smashed are we getting them?" He asked Scott.  
"We have school tomorrow." I interjected.  
"Only a little hangover." Scott recommended, twisting the cap off his beer and taking a swig. He put one down on the counter of the bar for Rixon and carried another two under his arm. I looked over to Rixon who was looking over at me with a smile, resting his palms on the bar.  
"Sweet and fruity?" He guessed.  
"Of course." I said with a smile, following Scott out of the room. I found him walking into the kitchen where Dante was leaning up against the counter digging into a packet of chips, Vee was staring wondrously around the house and Patch was taking a cold beer from Scott.  
"So... Where's the puppy?" I asked excitedly.  
"Oh, yeah! Puppy!" Vee said excitedly. Patch chuckled and walked off in the other direction, I followed him.  
He headed to two large glass doors at the back of the dining area. My eyes immediately went to the small bundle of fluff sitting behind the doors. He wouldn't even come up to my knee's; his tongue hung out as he panted a smile up at Patch. Patch unlocked the door and opened it. The pup came running in and circled Patch before jumping to place his two front paws on Patch's leg. Patch smiled down at the puppy.  
"Aw. He's so adorable!" I gushed. The puppies head flung in my direction, his moth closed and his pudgy face became serious, though only for a moment. He jumped down and ran in my direction, his tiny claws clattering on the wooden floorboards.  
I bent down to my knee's as the puppy skidded, he was going so fast he went straight under my legs. I chuckled as he ran around my side sniffing at my ankle before looking up to me and reaching his front paws up on to my thigh.

Though he looks happy and completely harmless I cautiously slid my hand under his chin, giving him a little scratch. He sniffed my hand before tilting his head to rub his cheek in my palm. His tiny tongue flicked out and licked my fingers.  
"Oh, kisses? You are just the cutest little thing I have ever seen." I cooed. Reaching down and grasping him in my hands, standing with him huddled into my chest. He licked my chin and gave an adorable playful yip. I held him with one hand as I scratched behind his ear. He tilted his head to the side and his eyes closed.  
"I am never giving you back, nope, not ever." I cooed, stroking the soft fun of his back.  
"Oh, is that right?" Patch asked. My head flew up, he was standing about a foot away, I hadn't even noticed he'd come over to me; I was too absorbed in Blayze. The surprise on my face faded and I replaced it with a smile.  
"Maybe he gets out when were on our way home, maybe he gets in our car, _maybe _I accidently let him into my house." I hypothesised.  
"Maybe you'll just have to spend all your time here so you can hang out with Blayze." He suggest.  
"Yep. I'm only here for the puppy." I teased with a chuckle.  
"I'd like to hope not." Patch said in a low voice, his face only inches away from mine, scratching Blayze between his ears he swept past me and back into the kitchen. I couldn't stop the shiver that ran down my spine. I turned to follow Patch back into the kitchen.  
"Oh, puppy!" Vee said, running over too me. Blayze snarled, baring his teeth in Vee's direction. She stopped running and I burst out laughing, when I looked down Blayze was looking at me again, I smiled down at him, and he started panting again, bringing a careful look to his face.  
"You are way too small to be scary, little one." I teased. Vee took another step towards me, Blayze's attention went back to her as a small growl rumbled in his throat, I chuckled.  
"What's wrong with the dog?" Vee asked, with a confused look on her face.  
"It usually takes a little bit for him to get used to people." Patch told her.  
"Yeah, he bit me when Patch bought him home." Dante admitted.  
"What about Nora?" Vee asked defensively.  
"I'm just too damn loveable." I joked.  
"So, not fair." Vee grumbled, her face fell. "He's so cute." She whined.  
"I'll buy a puppy." Scott suggested. "He'll love you.  
"Yeah yeah." Vee muttered, looking sadly at the puppy in my arms. I took a few steps towards Vee, Blayze didn't growl that time, but he did pull his ears together and closed his mouth, getting less playful again. I took a few more steps until we were standing right next to Vee, she didn't try to pat him, he sniffed in her direction curiously a few times before jerking his head away and nuzzleing my neck, hiding in my hair, It was the most adorable thing I had ever witnessed. I chuckled happily and stroked his back.  
"Don't worry, Vee. I think my own puppy has even replaced me." Patch said casually, leaning against the counter taking swigs of his beer.  
"You're drinks ladies." Rixon said, coming out from the pool room holding two glasses. They were blue at the bottom, purple in the middle, red on top, had a dust of red sugar around the rim and they were pierced with purple straw's.  
"They look awesome." Vee said excitedly.  
"They'll taste great too." Rixon guaranteed.  
"Okay, pup. I'm going to have to put you down now." I told Blayze tugging him out of my hair. His paws caught on my shirt and he dug his claws in. "I'll cuddle you again in a minute." I assured him. I managed to put him down but he stayed at my feet and as I walked over to Rixon he followed staying right beside me.  
"That's a bit cute." Vee commented.  
"I hate to be a downer, but I do have a little bit of math homework to do." I admitted.  
"Of course you do." Scott said rolling his eyes.  
"I'm going for a smoke." Rixon called over his shoulder heading out of the kitchen to the back doors.  
"I think we should play Call of Duty while Grey does her homework." Scott suggested.  
"Let's do it." Dante said walking into the lounge. We all followed him, he was playing with the electronics under the TV as Scott plonked down in the middle of the couch. Vee quickly went to sit with him. I picked up my bag from the entry way and joined them in the lounge.

I sat on one end in a recliner, my armrest both had cup holders. Blayze wasn't far behind; he sat on the floor in front of me, his tail wagging. I grabbed my textbook to lean on, a pen to write with and pulled out the worksheet I had for homework. Patch came and took the chair beside me, placing his beer in the drink older separating us.

Once I had everything I needed out of my bag I moved it to the side of the recliner and tapped my lap. Blayze instantly leaped from the ground to curl up in my lap, I stroked his soft fun and smiled. Dante came over and handed Patch a controller, doing the same with Scott and Vee.  
"Vee playing an fps?" I scoffed, "Good luck with that." I chuckled.  
"What's an fps?" She asked.  
"A first person shooter." I explained as I wrote the date of the top of my worksheet.  
"A what?" She asked.  
"That game you're playing." I told her reading the first question on my worksheet.  
"This isn't that stupid game you were forcing me to play last week is it? They one where I kept dying?" She asked, I chuckled and nodded.  
"You play cod?" Dante asked.  
"Among other things." I said writing down the working out for the first question.  
"Any good?" Dante asked.  
"Good enough to kick your ass." I answered with a cocky grin, writing down the answer to question one.  
"So, you're potentially fun, but you're too busy doing your homework?" Dante questioned.  
"I'll be done in two minutes." I said scrawling question two's answer.  
"Here." Vee said, too Patch? A few seconds later he put her controller on the arm next to me. I smiled and continued with my homework as loud gun shots blared through the sound system.  
"Four hundred and thirty eight." Patch said.  
"What?" I asked.  
"Question three." He said. "Four hundred and thirty eight." He repeated. I looked down at question three quickly analysing the question, sure enough, that was the answer.  
"How'd you work that out so quick." I asked.  
"Patch is a walking calculator." Scott said casually absorbed by the cut scene on the TV.  
"Four hundred and thirty eight times five." I challenged.  
"Two thousand, one hundred and ninety." He answered almost immediately. I quickly worked it out on the page, he was right. My face lit up with an impressed smirk as I wrote the answer into question four's box.  
"You look surprised." He commented.  
"Nope," I retorted, "impressed."  
"Hurry up and finish your homework and we'll see if your gaming skills are as impressive as you make them out to be." He challenged.  
"Well, walking calculator what's.." Before I could even ask he answered question five.  
"Zero point one, four, two." He answered with a triumphant grin. Surely enough, right again. I grunted and handed him my worksheet.  
"Why don't you just do it?" I asked. To my surprise he took the pen and started scribbling on my page. A few minutes later the start screen showed up on the TV and Patch handed me back my worksheet, completely filled out. I dropped everything into my bag beside me.  
"Time to kick your ass." I said matter-of-factly, picking up the controller.

Ten minutes later I was sitting on the highest number of kills and lowest number of deaths. Vee had disappeared a minute ago, she came back with an arm full on beers. She walked around picking up the boys empties and dropping full ones into their cup holders.  
"Thanks Vee." Patch said gratefully.  
"You two give girls a good name." Rixon admitted, taking a beer from Vee.  
"Yeah, I think we should keep these two." Dante agreed.  
"Happy to comply." Vee said walking out to the kitchen, moments later the empty bottles clambered in the bin. The timer ran out and the scores came up on the screen, I was in second place this round, Patch had two kill's on me.  
"I think it's time we did something else." Vee suggested.  
"Like what? Scott asked.  
"Anything other than this?" Vee pleaded. "I heard there would be band practice." She added.  
"True." Scott said, pulling himself out of his chair. "Down to the basement we go."  
"That doesn't sound at all creepy." I said sarcastically. I looked down to the sleeping puppy in my lap. "I don't want to move I'll wake him up." I voice my dilemma.  
"Blayze" Patch whispered, Blayze's ear perked in Patch's direction. "You want a treat?" Blayze's head flung to Patch and he jumped down from my lap and ran into the kitchen. Patch chuckled and looked down at me. I looked at him with a raised eyebrow and stood up.  
"You're just jealous that he likes me more." I teased.  
"Maybe I'm jealous you like him more." He retorted. I looked back at him and he smiled innocently; it looked so out of place on his face. I don't think there was anything 'innocent' about Patch... and I liked it. I turned around before he saw the blush or giddy smile he brought to my face.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! I'm off to bed, but I'll be back tomorrow night.**

**\- Kayla.**


	4. Chapter 4 - New Favorite Jumper

**I just couldn't sleep without posting just _one _more chapter ;)**

I apologize for those of you that don't like heavier music... like alternative metal kind of vibe, but the boys are going to sing a song of that general genre. Youtube it!

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

Patch was rummaging through the cupboard for the treat he promised Blayze. The late afternoon chill was settling in, I crossed my arms tightly across my chest trying to conserve my heat.  
"What's wrong?" I looked up and Patch was looking at me, Blayze was chowing down on a treat.  
"I'm just a little cold." I answered.  
"Head down to the basement, I'll be there in a sec'" Patch said as he made his way to the stairs.

I followed Vee's retreating figure down a wooden stairwell that descended into the basement. On the opposite side of the basement there was a bit of a stage set up. There was a very large and elaborate red drum kit at the back. There were several amplifiers set up and the range of guitars was a little obscene for two guitarists. There were about eight of all different kinds, shapes, sizes, colours... there was even a ukulele hanging on the wall. There were two microphone stands, one in the middle and one off the left. My attention was brought back to the drunk kit. On the front of the bass drum was an emblem. The background was black and the word 'Rebellion' was encapsulated by intricately detailed wings that almost hugged the scripted word in red.

"Is that what you're called?" I asked. "Rebellion?"  
"Certainly is." Rixon clarified proudly.  
"I like the artwork on the drum." I complemented.  
"Why thank you. I drew up a fair few before I settled on that one." Dante said, taking a seat behind the drum kit.  
"You drew that?" I asked, astounded, it was beautifully impressive.  
"Indeed I did." He said with four quick beat double kick on the bass drum.  
"Why the wings?" I asked.  
"Me." A voice said from behind me, I turned to see Patch coming down the stairs.  
"Patch is such an inspiration." Dante said with mock adoration, laughing at his own tone.  
"How does Patch equal wings?" I asked.  
"You'll have to get me naked to find out." He said with a wink as he stopped in front of me to hand me a large black jumper.  
"I love that hoodie, don't lose it." He said with a smile, walking over to the make shift stage. I looked down at it, it was a black hooded jumper. Not quite a sweat shirt, it was thicker and lined with a black wool. I turned it over and saw the 'Rebellion' emblem printed on it, exactly the same as the one on Dante's drum kit; below the emblem was 'Patch'.

"Thank you." I said pushing my arms though the sleeves of the jumper. I zipped up the front and instantly felt warm. It swam on me, Patch was much taller and broader than me.  
"Looks good, Angel." Patch said with a wink slinging the strap of a slick black electric guitar over his head, I blushed a deep crimson. "Any requests?"  
"Play a song just for us." I requested. A brilliantly devilish smile spread across Patch's face.  
"If I'm A-" Patch started to say, but Scott cut him off.  
"Perfect." Scott said strumming a few notes on his guitar, tuning it and playing with the dials on the amp behind him. **(A/N: If you're Audrey Hepburn, I'm James Dean – Sleeping With Sirens. Turn it on when Patch starts singing, you know you want to!)**  
"A slightly more mellow version?" Rixon asked.  
"How do you feel about alternative music?" Rixon asked.  
"Like... scream-oish kind of stuff?" Vee asked.  
"More or less." Dante replied.  
"Guilty pleasure." I responded. I didn't seem like the type, I know. But I could appreciate harsher music as much as any metal-head.  
"With this one around," Vee gestured to me with her thumb, "I'm warming up to it." She admitted.  
"Girls after our own hearts." Patch smirked, bringing yet another waves of visible warmth to my cheeks. Luckily the basement was dark and the little bit of light coming from the one globe above their head mainly illuminated them.  
Either side of us there were dark red suede sofas; Vee and I plunked down into the one on the left. After a little more adjusting to their instruments Patch raised his hand making a gesture and Dante snapped his drum sticks together four times, then another four times accompanied by the bass drum on the forth count it all began.

He came down hard on the skin of his drums thundering out an aggressive beat. Scott strummed out in three's giving the music a depth with the deep sound of his bass. Rixon plucked expertly at the strings of his guitar and Patch grasped the microphone.  
"_Stay, for tonight, if you want too, I can show you, what my dreams are made of, as I'm dreaming of your face!"_  
It was such an intensely brilliant start I gasped. The power that surged through the room sent a thrill through me. I was in a phase of utter shock, in such a good way. The volume sent violent shivers through the entire room.

The muscles in Patch's neck tensed with the intensity of his voice. With every loud kick on the bass drum my heart thudded an irregular  
"_I can't imagine being anywhere else... I can't imagine being anywhere else but here!" _Patch sung, Scott backing him up. Even though the music calmed, the overwhelming feeling did not.  
"_Honestly, I could sing you a song, but I don't think words can express your beauty_." As Patch sung the words he sent a heart stopping grin my way.

_"They say that love is forever, your forever is all that I need. Please stay, forever with me. Can't promise that things won't be broken, but I swear that I will never leave. Please Stay, forever with me." _Patch and Scott sung in sync. Patch pulled his guitar and continued to play what Rixon had been playing while Rixon went off into a very complicated and astounding solo.  
An odd feeling of bliss surrounded me; through the thrill of the music and the comfort and smell of Patch in the thread of his jumper. In this moment I felt... Alive.

As Patch continued the chorus Scott eyed Vee as he sung in the back ground;  
"I couldn't love just anyone, I was created to love, just one baby. I couldn't love just anyone, I was created to love, just one girl."  
Though the noise was otherwise deafening I could hear the faintest giggle from Vee beside me. I couldn't bring myself to take my eyes of patch.

When Patch sung the final word that ended the song, I sat in stunned silence, until moments later when Vee clapped furiously beside me she jumped up, I laughed jumping up with her and joined her clapping, she shouted a cheer and I laughed harder and cheered too. The boys all smiled and chuckled at us.  
"Show us ya tits!" Scott called with a laugh. Vee grabbed the hem of her shirt shimming it up, she's gotten to her belly button when Scott's eyes lit up with shock, but the expectant smile didn't fade it got bigger. She quickly shoved her shirt back down and Scott's smile turn to a pout. Vee and I both laughed, I felt exhilarated, high on some kind on endorphin.  
"How much alcohol was in those drinks?" Patch asked.  
"Only four shots." Rixon laughed.  
"Let's get drunk!" Vee cheered. Scott quickly set his guitar in a stand and flicked the off switch on his amp, jogging our way.  
"Fuck, yes." Scott said wrapping Vee under his arm and walking her towards to stairs. I watched them with a smile. I could see how happy Vee was, and seeing that warmed my heart a little, I'd give anything for her to be happy forever.  
"Come on." Patch coaxed as his arm wrapped around my waist. I looked over to him and I just couldn't let the smile fall from my face. He smiled back.  
"What are you smiling at?" He asked, I didn't answer, I didn't have an answer... life? Right here, right now. What wasn't there to smile about. I was spending the afternoon with my best friends and very attractive, funny and wickedly talented boys. One in particular that messed with me heart beat, breathing and ability to stand with one mischievous grin.  
"Let's get drunk." I agreed.

* * *

**Oh, they're so fun when they're drunk! Are you excited? _I'm excited_ and I wrote it?!**

**I will be back tomorrow! **

**\- Kayla.**


	5. Chapter 5 - Drinking Games

**So, I was pretty excited to wake up with a review and a friend on my facebook page! :D  
So, Megan aka. booknerd1522 - for being my first reviewer I'm posting this on my lunch break just for you! :)**

**I hope you like it! **

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

"So," Vee said as we reached the lounge room. "I was promised drinking games." She replayed.  
"That we can do." Rixon said standing up. "Everyone get jumpers I'll meet you'se out the back with shot glasses, a bottle of vodka and a bottle of whiskey." He instructed heading into the pool room.  
"Why outside?" I asked. Rixon's head popped out of the pool room.  
"Because I'm a smoker, Legs."  
"Take the girls outside, I'll get jumpers." Scott instructed Patch. The sun was setting, it was almost eight o'clock.  
"I'll probably have to go home soon." I realised.  
"Don't you stress, Babe. You're mom thinks you're staying at my house and mine thinks I'm staying with you." Vee said with mischief in her eyes.  
"Where are we actually staying?" I questioned.  
"I'm sure it'd be no trouble to put you up for the night." Patch offered.  
"I am _so _okay with that." Vee agreed.

We stepped outside through the glass doors in the dining room. There was a nicely set up alfresco area. There was a nice wooden table to seat 8 with an ashtray in the middle. There was clear plastic that you could unzip surrounding the whole area blocking the cool breeze. A tall stainless-steel outdoor heater stood by the opposite end of the table and in the corner was what looked like... a spa?  
"A spa?!" Vee asked gleefully. "You guys have everything!" She gushed.

Scott came out the doors holding a budle of jumpers wearing his own red one he handed a black one to Vee when she held it up I realised it was Scott's version of the one I was wearing. Their band jumpers with their name and logo.  
"I don't think you girls grasp just how special you must be for these guys to be offering up their band hoodies." Dante said as he came out of the house holding a six pack of corona's.  
"And we very muchly appreciate that." Vee said smiling at Scott.  
"What game are we playing?" Rixon asked as he came out with several shot glasses and a few bottles of alcohol.  
"Oh, the possibilities." Dante pondered.  
"Strip poker!" Scott voted.  
"It is _way_ too cold for that." I interjected, his face fell.  
"But on a warmer night..." Vee said suggestively. Scott sent a cheeky grin her way.  
"What about 'I never'?" Patch suggested.  
"What's that?" I asked.  
"Really?" Dante looked at my disbelievingly.  
"I'm no fun remember." I joked.  
"I have a feeling if we play I never with these girls we will get very drunk and they will finnish the game sober." Dante theorised.  
"How do you play?" I asked.  
"Everyone takes a turn saying 'I never' and then they say something they have never done. If you have done it, you drink." Vee explained.  
"She's onto it." Dante agreed.  
"Okay, we'll play that." I agreed.  
"Patch suggested it so he starts." Scott claimed.

"I never..." Patch thought, "kissed a guy." He stated. Vee grabbed one of the vodka shots Rixon had poured and placed in the middle of the table and slug it back.  
"So, I drink?" I asked Vee. She nodded with a giggle, I picked up a shot glass sculling it back.  
"See, we can get them drunk." Patch said. "with the right statements." He added.  
"Clockwise or counter clockwise?" Rixon asked.  
"You're next." I voiced, he was sitting on the other side of Patch, so it was either him or me.  
"I never stole a car." Rixon stated. Dante and Patch drank. I looked at them in disbelief.  
"Oh, it was one time." Patch defended, I rolled my eyes; like that was a legitimate excuse.  
"I never waged more than a thousand dollars on a bet." Dante said. Patch and Rixon drank.  
"You guys are all crazy, aren't you?" I commented.  
"Only a little." Rixon said with a wink as he topped up the shots in the middle of the table.  
"I never had a threesome." Scott said grinning at Dante.  
"Are you picking on me?" Dante asked, downing his shot.  
"You're just an easy target." Scott explained.

"Oh, my go!" Vee said excitedly. "I never..." she looked around her eyes ending at me and she grinned mischievously. "I never went skinny dipping." She said cruelly, I glared at her. Huffed quickly reached into the middle of the table, quickly down a shot and put it back on the table.  
"I think we should get in the Spa." Patch immediately suggested with a laugh, sanding his hands together. I turned my glare to him and he smirked. Dante and Scott also downed a shot.

"I never had a naked photo of myself leaked on to the internet." I said with menace in my voice slowly turning my head towards Vee with an evil grin. Her glare said everything she wanted to say wordlessly, it hinted at a large array of profanities. She reached in and grasped a shot glass, before she could bring it to her lips Scott was up and jogging into the house.  
"Where are you going?" Vee called.  
"To get my phone!" He responded slipping into the house. Vee downed the shot and started slapping me repeatedly on the shoulder with both hands.  
"Calm down." I said holding up my hands in defence so she was now hitting my palms instead. "One day you'll get over it and realise you're breasts are superb." I complimented. It was true; like every other girl and her best friend we had seem each other naked; I was jealous of Vee's curves. Scott burst out the door tapping at his phone.  
"Where?" He asked, looking down at his phone.  
"If you tell him, I will post the photo's of your skinny dipping adventures on my facebook." Vee threatened.  
"You still have those pictures?!" I asked with shock.  
"You have pictures?" Patch asked with intrigue.  
"Oh, the blackmailing capabilities of my secret USB of photo's I promised I deleted." She reminisced deviously.  
"I don't like you." I said grumpily folding my arms over my chest and looking straight ahead at Rixon's chest.  
"You love me." She countered smashing her lips against my cheek.  
"Again." Dante instructed, "This time, on the lips." He chuckled, I huffed and sank into my chair pulling the hood of Patch's jumper up over my head.  
"You make a cute thug, Angel." Patch teased.  
"You make a c..." I stopped before another word muttered out of my mouth. I hoped he hadn't heard my low retort.  
"I make a what?" He chuckled.  
"It's your turn." I grumbled.

"Where's Blayze?" I asked  
"Probably asleep on my bed. Why?" Patch asked.  
"Because it's impossible to be grumpy when I see his cute little face." I informed him. He faced towards the house and let out a eardrum shattering whistle. It was moments before I could hear the faint pattering of Blayze's claws on the hardwood. He raced through the door and straight to patch, sitting by his side. Patch reached down picking him up with one handing under his belly and passed him over to me. As soon as his eyes found mine they lit up and his tail started wagging profusely, I smiled.  
"Who's the most sober?" Patch asked.  
"I'd say Vee." I responded, scratching Blayze's good spot behind his ear as he lay across Patch's jumper.  
"I never fantasised about Scott naked." Patch said, grinning down at Vee, she made a face as the harsh liquor burnt her throat. Scott looked down at her with a smirk.  
"You know, you don't have to fantasise." He told her. "I'm not shy." He admitted.  
"A few more shot's in her and neither is she." I commented absently studying the brown markings mixed into Blayze's fur.  
"I'm not shy?" She said defensively as if it were an insult. As outgoing as Vee was, it's not always the case.  
"When it comes to sex you are. I mean not when you're just talking about, when the situation actually presents itself." I explained.  
"I'm more them happy to present the situation and see how it goes." Scott offered. Vee chuckled nervously.  
"See!" I said pointing at her. "She's already going all shy and you're still wearing your clothes."  
"I'm not going all shy." She protested half-heartedly.  
"Sure..." I agreed sarcastically with a slow nod.  
"Says you." Vee scoffed. "Prude."  
"I am not a prude!" I argued.  
"You are too." Vee retorted.  
"I am not!" I said angrily.  
"Make out with Patch." Vee challenged. Before I processed anything but that fact that I was going to prove her wrong, I put Blayze on the ground, took a step over to Patch and fell into lap as I crushed my lips to his.

It took me a moment to register what I'd just done, to register that I was kissing Patch. What if he didn't want to kiss me, was this rude? Before I was able to let the negative thoughts break the kiss his arms wrapped around my waist and his lips moved against mine, he was kissing me back. There was a holler from behind me but I didn't really hear the words or take notice of who it was. I wrapped my arms tighter around his neck and my fingers travelled up his neck to tangle in his hair. His lips were soft and he tasted like whiskey and mint.

His tongue lighting grazed along my bottom lip, begging for attention, I opened my mouth slightly and lapped at his tongue with my own. I'd only ever kissed one other guy this way, it was sloppy and unpleasant. Kissing Patch was just the opposite; it had me melting in his lap. His hand grasped tightly on the skin of my hip, I caught myself moments before the moan escaped my lips. There was nothing more I wished for right now then for everyone else to just disappear and leave me along with patch.

I felt a sudden pressure on my shin and realised it was Blayze when he let out a small 'yip'. Patch smiled against my lips, and I returned the gesture. Patch pressed his lips firmly against mine once more before breaking the contact. I opened my eyes as he opened his and we looked at each other for a fleeting moment before Blayze caught our attention by attempting to jump up on my lap, but failing miserably and falling back to the floor on his side before squirming back to his feet. I chuckled and hopped off Patch to pick up Blayze, swinging around to sit back in my own chair.

"I did _not _think you would actually do that." Vee said with a look of sheer amazement on her face.  
"Because I'm a no fun prude?" I questioned.  
"Not when you're drunk." She retorted.  
"I'm not drunk." I defended.  
"You're a little drunk..." She pushed.  
"I love these little fights you two have, they always work out well for me." Patch said clasping his hands behind his head and hooking his ankles. I looked over to him cocking an eyebrow, he smirked back at me with a wink. He was so cocky, but it only irritated one part of me, it had the other part of me wanting to undress him and really give him something to smirk about.

Dante had gone over to a box on the wall, when he opened it I was surprised to see the large stereo contained within it. He switched on the radio and came back to sit. We continued going around the table a few times, everyone taking their fair share of shots.

"We're of out booze." Rixon chuckled shaking at empty bottle of vodka over an empty shot glass, nothing was funny, he was just drunk. Honestly, I was starting to feel it too.  
"I'm beat, aye." Dante said standing up. "I think I might crash. 'Night, guys." He dismissed, heading inside.  
"Goodnight." I called after him.  
"Night, dude." Rixon said playing on his phone, finally giving up on the bottle of vodka. I checked my phone, it was almost ten. Even with Patch's warm jumper I was cold in the cool nights breeze. I had my knees pulled up to my chest and Blayze snuggled in-between.  
"Maybe we should go inside." I suggested.  
"Yeah, I wont make you guys freeze out here just for me." Rixon said politely with a smile.  
"Do you guys just want to watch a movie or something?" Scott suggested.  
"I could live in your couch; It's like sitting on clouds." Vee gushed.  
"Not quite." Patch chuckled, Rixon joined him. We all stood up helped clear the empty bottles off the table... there were plenty.

After we had cleaned up the back table we made our way into the lounge.  
"What do we want to watch?" Patch asked while he rummaged under the TV.  
"Something funny." Vee suggested.  
"With sex in it." Scott added.  
"So... American Pie?" Patch asked.  
"Sounds good." Scott commended.  
"Which one?" Patch asked.  
"Book of Love." Rixon interjected.  
"You just like that british chick." Scott teased as Patch put the DVD into the xbox.  
"She goes alight." Rixon grinned.

Scott grabbed the controller and plunked down onto the couch next to Vee, flicking the footrest up and pressing play on the movie. I sat a few seats down from Vee, Blayze following me and jumping onto my lap as I sat down. Patch had disappeared upstairs, I was really hoping he hadn't gone to bed; I wanted him to watch the movie with us. Just then I heard footsteps coming down the stairs Patch was trailing a large black comforter behind him. He switched off the lights as he came and took a seat beside me, throwing the blanket over me. Blayze yipped in shock as he was submerged under the blanket. I chuckled and picked Blayze up, placing him back on my lap, but this time on top of the comforter. Patch picked it up slipping under in on the seat beside me, flinging up his footrest.

"Blayze," Patch said tapping his lap, "Come here." Blayze looked over to Patch and sleepily trotted over to his lap, laying flat across it, facing me. I smile and scratched behind his ear before dropping my arm between Patch and my legs. Blayze whimpered and licked my hand, I chuckled and continued ruffling the skin on the back of his neck. It took only a few moments to realise I essentially had my hand in Patch's lap. I continued to casually pat Blayze as the guy in the movie did inappropriate things with a peanut butter sandwich.  
"How desperate do you really have to be to fuck a sandwhich." Scott asked.  
"Of course, you wouldn't know. The perks of being drop dead gorgeous." Vee commented.  
"So, you wouldn't know either then." Scott said, mischievously.  
"Smooth." I chuckled.  
"_Got to meet the Honey with the million dollar body. They says it's over budget but you'd pay her just to touch it, com'mon._" Patch sang quietly to the song that played through the TV. His voice was low and downright sexy as hell.  
"Argh, I want pie." Vee whined.  
"Yeah, where's dinner at Patch?" Scott demanded.  
"It's ten o'clock and you want dinner?" Patch asked.  
"I'm hungry." Scott complained.  
"Go make a sandwhich." Patch told him.  
"Peanut butter." I suggested, everyone laughed.  
"Seriously, though?" Scott asked.  
"I think there's left over lasagne from last night. Go heat it up." Patch told him.  
"Really?" Scott jumping up. "Swe-et." He sang blowing past us into the kitchen. Vee was quick on his trail.

About five minutes later they came back in chuckling holding a packet of chips, dropping back into their spots on the couch.  
"Look Rixon, it's your fav' babe." Scott teased. There was a british chick talking about how much she loved giving blow jobs on the screen. Given, she was pretty cute.  
"She could blow me any day." Rixon agreed.

As we continued to laugh at the stupidity of the movie my arm grew tired and I stopped patting Blayze, just resting it on his head. He whined and nudged my hand.  
"But Blayze, I'm tired." I protested, rolling my head in his direction, hitting patch's shoulder. Patch looked down at me, lifting his arm up over my head patting his chest with his other hand. He grinned cheekily.  
"I'll behave." He promised. I smiled and scooted over cuddling into his side; he wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"We're going to bed." Scott said rolling off the couch.  
"You're both going to bed?" I asked.  
"Uh... yeah?" Scott seemed confused.  
"Together?" I asked.  
"Uh... yeah." Vee confirmed with a wink as she walked past me. I watched her walk off with a look of shock. She'd only met him today and now she was... was she planning on having sex with Scott?  
"I don't think they'll do anything." Patch said quietly. I looked up at him with a disbelieving look. "I wasn't kidding when I said he's a nice guy. He's not as much of a sleeze as he comes off as. He wouldn't try anything tonight." He said with certainty. "Unless she tries something, in that case I highly doubt he'd turn her down." He added.  
"I doubt it."  
"So do I." He said comfortingly. "Are you tired?" He asked.  
"Practically falling asleep." I clarified.  
"You can have my bed, I'll just sleep here." He offered. I looked up at him with a strange quirked look. Patch confused me, one minute he's making flirty innuendo's then the next he's prudently avoiding sharing a bed with me. Mind you, I'm pretty sure he's only offering for my benefit.

I wriggled up pulling away from Patch. A shiver settled through me and I instantly lusted for his warmth again. My teeth chattered and I huddled the blanket back up to my shoulders.  
"Grab the blanket and lets go." Patch said with a smile picking up Blayze and holding him to his chest.  
"Goodnight Rixon." I called called behind me.  
"Sweetdreams, Legs." He responded genuinely. Were all guys like this? They act sleezy or crude but get them alone and they're absolute sweet hearts? What was the world hiding this from me for?! Maybe it's just these boys... maybe not Dante, I don't think it's possible for him to turn off his sleeze.

* * *

**Ermagerd. Whats going to happen? I KNOW! Hehehehehehe. I'll post the next chapter very soon! There will be a little bit of cheekiness. ;)**

**\- Kayla.**


	6. Chapter 6 - Misbehaving

**They only just met today, so I apologize but there's no 'sex' in this chapter but there is... stuff. Sneeky, cheeky, mischievous stuff in the black silk sheets ;) **

* * *

**Chapter 6:**

I followed Patch up the dimly lit stairwell to the top story, at the top of the stairs was a long hallway. Patch walked down to the end taking the last door on the right. He flicked on a light and I stepped into the room.

The walls were a crisp white but almost everything else was a sleek contrasting black.

In the middle of the room on the opposite wall was a very large bed, covered in what looked like black satin sheets; it had been stripped of its doona, which was currently draped around my shoulders like a cape. In front of the bed a large flat screen hung on the wall. Besides the bedside tables the rest of the room was bare. It was simple, clean and modern; not what I'd expect for a teenage boy, but it suited Patch perfectly.  
"Did you want a shower or anything?" Patch asked. To think of it, a nice warm shower would go down great right now.  
"Actually I'd love one." I admitted. Patch walked over to one of the two doors on the right hand side of the room, opening it to reveal an ensuite.  
"The towel at the back of the rack is a spare, you can use that." Patch told me. "Did you want a shirt and shorts or something to sleep in?" He asked politely.  
"Can I sleep in the hoodie?" I asked. I had grown very attached to the warmth of it. He chuckled and nodded.  
"I'm going to go have a shower in the main bathroom." He told me grabbing the towel off the front of the rack and walking into the other door beside the bathroom – his wardrobe.

I chucked the comforter on the bed before locking myself in the bathroom. I played with the switches until I had the heat lamp and fan on. I reluctantly took off Patches jumper before turning on the hot water in the large shower. I stripped down, piling my clothes on the sink and stepped into the warm stem. I turned the cold tap on just enough that the water wouldn't sear my skin.

I stepped under the stream of water that relaxed my muscles that were tense from the cold. I borrowed some of patches mint scented soap cleaning off the grime from the day. As I rinsed the soap off and reluctantly turned off the shower, stepping out into the cold. I quickly dried off pulling on my underwear, negating the bra and pulling my white camisole over my head. I quickly pulled Patch's jumper on over the top to ease the chill. I picked up the towel, ruffling it through my hair to absorb the excess water before hanging the soft black towel back over the chrome rail on the wall.

I bundled up my clothes and headed back into the bedroom. As I stepped out I saw Patch sitting on the end of the bed focusing on the cartoon he was watching on his TV. My eyes immediately settled on his bare back. Covering almost the entire length of it were beautiful black wings. The tattoo was intricate and bold, starting at his shoulders, the tips of the bottom feathers disappearing below his boxers. He was only wearing a pair of dark grey boxers and black pyjama pants. His black hair glistened from his shower and the skin of his arms and torso stretched over large, well defined muscle.  
"Wow." I breathed. Patch turned around to look at me, his eyebrows shot up and a slight grin spread across his face as he eyed me up and down. It was only then I realised I wasn't wearing pants, just Patch's hoodie.  
"You're really testing my willpower, Angel." He said with a hint of angst in his words.  
"No one sleeps in jeans." I defended, I mean I guess I could have. But I didn't want to.  
"I wish you didn't sleep in anything." He said with a smirk.  
"I usually don't." I said without thinking, a hungry fire burnt in his pitch black eyes. Lust. "Forget I said that." I pleaded dropping my clothes on the floor in the corner.  
"I sincerely doubt I can do that." He said honestly.  
"Your wings are amazing." I told him. He chuckled to himself as he got up off the bed. He had made it, the comforter now neatly covering the bed. Beside where Patch had been sitting Blayze was curled up, fast asleep.  
"I guess I better head down to the couch." He said looking down at Blayze before turning back to me. "I'll even let you keep the puppy." He offered with a smile. I couldn't help but smile back at him, he was being so nice. As he headed for the door I felt a sudden urge to not let him leave.  
"If you promise to behave and keep me warm you can stay." I proposed. He stopped, slowly turning back around to face me.  
"How well behaved do I have to be?" He asked with pure mischief etched on his face.  
"Well, if you start misbehaving I'll be sure to let you know." I stated.  
"I can deal with that." He said as he made his way to the bedside table switching the lamp on.  
"Which is your side of the bed?" I asked. He was heading back over to the bedroom door.  
"Side closest to the door." He said as he flipped the switch to the main bedroom light and all that illuminated the room was the dull light from the bedside table. I walked around to the left hand side of the bed and snuggled in under the covers, being careful where I put my feet so I didn't accidentally kick Blayze off the bed, Patch climbed in the other side.  
"This is undoubtedly the most comfortable bed I have ever laid in." I sighed.  
"Feel free to lay in it anytime you like." The lamp switched off and the room went black. I faced away from Patch and scooted backwards.  
"You're supposed to be keeping me warm." I told him, he chuckled and I felt his chest press against my back and his arm wrapped around me to settle over my stomach. The contact of his body against mine sent a surge of warmth and electricity through me and I moaned.  
"You make it _very_ hard to behave." He whispered in my ear, his breath tickling the back of my neck, my heart raced erratically.  
"I'm lucky you have such good self control then." I responded quietly.  
"Just a warning, there are some things my body does that I have very little control over and half naked beautiful women moaning in my bed will tend to set that off, Angel." He admitted. Did he just call me beautiful?  
"I'll try and be quite." I assured him.  
"I didn't say I wanted you too, I'm just warning you. Believe me I have absolutely no problem with you making those noises. I actually very much enjoy it, _that _is the problem." He said as he gently pressed his soft lips to the exposed skin of my neck. There was no helping the moan that escaped me, his fingers balled up the material of his jumper as he groaned quietly.  
"That is the sweetest torture." He whispered seductively in my ear. The strangest feeling fluttered inside me, a feeling of desire.  
"There are some things my body does that I have very little control over and a half naked gorgeous man kissing my neck will tend to set that off." I coaxed. Not heading the warning he placed another kiss onto the sensitive skin of my neck this time accompanied by a gentle nip with his teeth, my moan was louder and a foreign hunger ached between my legs. Patch's hand grasped my hip and he pushed the lower half of his body away from mine. I could only think of one reason he would do that.  
"I should probably stop that." He scolded himself.  
"Why..." I asked in a whisper. He didn't respond, rather he used the hand grasped at my waist to pull me back towards him, when I felt the hardness press against my lower back I let escape my lips what was less of a moan and more of a whimper. A deep growl rumbled through Patches chest as he huffed out a staggered breath.  
"You need to stop that, Angel." He pleaded. I didn't want to stop, I didn't want him to stop, I didn't want him to behave anymore.

_What am I thinking?!_ I don't want that, do I? I've never really wanted to do anything sexual... ever. I never felt the need, but right now the ache between my legs was begging to rub against something hard to ease the pressure and my mind couldn't help but think only about that certain hard something digging into my back.

I rolled myself over and searched for Patch's face, but I couldn't see a thing. I reached my hand up until it collided with his chest, trailing it up his neck, along his jaw to trace my thumb along his bottom lip. I used my hand as a guide and moved by face towards his.

"I don't want you to behave anymore." I said seductively. His lips crushed against mine sending an electric current through my body building up the hunger crying from between my legs. His hand slid up the bare skin beneath the jumper resting on my waist momentarily before trailing back down over my underwear to my thigh. He grasped behind my knee as he simultaneously tugged my leg over his hip and trust towards me. My whimper of pleasure echoed against his mouth and the fingers of his hand that had trailed up to my ass dug into my skin. I rolled my hips ever so slightly causing friction between my aching centre and his throbbing hardness, blissful friction.  
"Fuck, Angel." He huffed under his breath. I don't know why that spurred me on but it did. I rolled my weight so that I was now on top of him, still connected at the lips and the hips. I ground down against him in time to the movements of our dancing tongues. He firmly grabbed my hips pulling me harder down on him, the desire to not have our clothing separating us scared me. I pulled away from his mouth, pushing against his chest with my palms breathing heavily in gasps as I straddled him motionlessly.  
"Please, don't stop." He pleaded.  
"I... I..." I had no words, if I did, I wouldn't have had the breath to say them either.  
"Please, Angel." He pleaded again, this time he bucked his hips below me and a loud cry of pleasure escaped my lips, though only for a few seconds before Patch's hand clasped around my mouth.  
"Shh." He hushed me, he grasped the back of my neck pulling his lips back to mine, effectively silencing my noise. He bucked his hips against me again and I whimpered against his lips, grinding my hips hard against him. And then again, and again... and again. A very foreign feeling began to build deep within me, such a blissful pressure I quickened my pace to urge it on. Patch's hands moved from my hips to my ass urging my movements faster. His tongue lapped hungrily against my own, eating up my moans and whimpers of pleasure. The pressure was building inside me, I had no idea what happened when I reached the climax but one thing was for sure, I wanted to find out.

"P.. Oh.. Pa.." I don't know what I was trying to tell him, but I felt like he should know. All of a sudden it was like a switch flicked inside of me. I cried out his name, digging my nails into his shoulders as my entire body trembled and a wave of pure ecstasy washed over me.

I collapsed onto his chest as I gasped in breaths, trying to fill my lungs with oxygen they burned for.  
"Fuck, I love it when you misbehave, Angel." Patch said through staggered breaths.

I rolled off of Patch, keeping my legs hooked over his hips and absent mindedly tracing patterns into the hard bare skin of his chest.  
"That was... unexpected." I mumbled.  
"You're telling me." He scoffed with a chuckle.  
"I liked that..." I said quietly embarrassed.  
"It only gets better." Patch murmured into the crook of my neck as he nuzzled it, placing small kisses from my jaw to my collarbone.  
"I can't comprehend that." I admitted.  
"Maybe someday I'll show you." He said mischievously stroking his hand up and down the bare skin of my thigh.  
"We should probably get some sleep," I suggested, "we have school tomorrow."  
"I hope you know I am going to tease you _all _day." He said smiling into my neck.  
"Maybe we shouldn't tell everyone about this..." I suggested, feeling embarrassed at my lack of self control. I'd only met Patch today...  
"Angel, you were pretty loud." He chuckled.  
"How loud?" I asked with concern.  
"Loud enough that the whole house probably heard you." He told me, before moving his lips to my ear and seductively whispering, "Especially when you cried out my name."  
"Oh, shit." I cursed squeezing my eyes shut.  
"Don't worry, it's nothing new, we do live with Dante." Patch joked.  
"...would Vee have heard me?" I hesitated.  
"Scott's bedroom is just on the other side of that wall." Patch said, I felt movement but didn't know which wall he was pointing too, it didn't really matter.  
"I will not hear the end of this." I groaned.  
"Did you enjoy it...?" He asked. There was no moment of hesitation before I voiced the truth.  
"Very, very much so." I whispered cautiously.  
"Then that's all that really matters, isn't it." He said sincerely. I just responded with a hum of agreement.  
"I'm going to sleep now." I said factually, my voice already thick from sleep.  
"Goodnight, Angel." He said as he brought his lips to mine. Unlike the other times I had kissed Patch it wasn't heated or greedy. It was soft and only lingered for a moment, before he broke contact and rolled onto his back. My leg that was hitched up over his body pulled me in to him as he moved, his arm resting under my neck laid against the small of my back. I rolled into him a little more getting comfortable as I rested my head on his shoulder and hung my hand loosely across his middle, rising and falling with the slight movements of his chest.

Breathing in the scent of mint and absorbing his warmth I delightfully lingered into unconsciousness.

* * *

**Do you love it when they misbehave? I certainly do.**

**Chapter 7, coming up very soon! But then I have to go back to work and you'll have to wait until tonight ;)**

**\- Kayla.**


	7. Chapter 7 - Distractions

**Let the teasing begin! **

**I hope you all read Rixon's lines in your best Irish accent. I do.. you have to as well, it's definitely necessary! **

* * *

**Chapter 7:**

Sun streamed through the slim cracks in the blinds, alerting my tired eyes to morning. As my eyes focused I was momentarily confused by my surroundings, I wasn't in my room. I made the slightest of movements before realising I was tangled up in someone's arms. I tilted my head up to see patches weary eyes trained on me.  
"Good morning, Angel." He said with a smile, I groaned and snuggled into Patch's chest, hugging him tightly.  
"Want some breakfast?" He asked. Mmm, food. We'd skipped dinner last night, and my stomach grumbled at the mention of food. Patch chuckled.  
"I'll take that as a yes." He leant down and brought his lips to my forehead before rolling out of bed. I watched his back, the way his wings moved over his muscles as he stretched was mesmerising. He stood up and made his way to the door, turning briefly to smile at me before exiting the room.

I lay there for a moment staring at the rumpled sheets where Patch had just laid. My thoughts drifted back to last night. The passionate kiss, the grinding, the explosion within me... my noises.  
"Argh." I groaned, throwing the pillow over my head. I really was never going to herd the end of it, I didn't want to hear about it at all. That was a private thing between Patch and I, it even embarrassed me thinking that Patch knew what he did to me. I rolled over and picked up my phone checking the time. It was 7:18AM. I really had to get out of bed.

I rolled off the side of the bed trudging over to my clothes piled on the floor. I quickly stripped off the jumper and cami, slipping into my bra on before putting them both back on again. I played the usual game with my jeans, struggling to pull the on. Once I was fully clothed again I stepped into the bathroom and looked at my disarray of hair. Brushing it wouldn't help, I turned on the tap wetting my fingers before pulling them through the knots. I splashed my face with the water, rubbing away yesterdays mascara lines. After I was fairly satisfied with my appearance I made my way through the silent house down the stairs. Descending the stairwell I could hear the pop of bacon as the smell wafted through the house.

As I stepped into the kitchen I found Patch at the stove with tongs, flipping bacon. Blayze was curled up at his feet. Patch still only wore his pyjama pants that hung low on his hips. The contours of his back enticing my eyes. Especially the indented dimples on his lower back, I like them. I sauntered over to him leaning against the wall beside him.  
"Aren't you cold?" I asked. His smooth bare chest alerted my brain that even in my jeans and his warm jumper I was still a bit chilly.  
"I don't really feel the cold." He said casually. "Bacon and egg's are okay?" He asked.  
"It looks delicious." I answered.  
"Go sit." He said gesturing to the dining room that was separated by the kitchen bench that had bar stools hooked under it. I took a seat facing Patch as he headed over to the fridge.  
"Orange juice, apple juice... coffee?" He asked, looking from the fridge up to me.  
"Orange juice would be great." I replied as he retrieved the juice box out of the fridge pouring me a glass. Putting the juice away he grabbed a plate from under the counter heading back over to the stove, stopping by the toaster to grab a slice that had just popped up. He piled an egg on top of the bread and some bacon on the side before bringing it over to me.  
"I quite enjoy being waited on." I said with a chuckle.  
"I quite enjoy being grinded on." He said with a devious smirk snapping the tongs in front of my face before heading back over to the stove. I blushed as I started picking at my delicious breakfast.

"I smell bacon!" A very happy Vee called from around the corner, as soon as she came into view she looked from Patch to me and stopped in her tracks pulling the biggest seedy grin I had ever seen conjured on her features.  
"'Morning." I said casually, biting into a piece of bacon. The grin didn't leave her face, so I contorted my features into a warning glare. I really didn't want to hear it, but I can't imagine I was going to get out of it that easily. Scott walked in behind her in red boxers and a white singlet. Scott's eyes found me and his face almost mimicked Vee's.  
"Leave her alone and grab a plate." Patch said, not turning to them.  
"But I have _so much_ teasing to do!" Scott whined. Patch faced Scott, which happened to be away from me, but whatever face he gave him has Scott quietly sulking over to the cupboard and grabbing out two plates.  
"Nice wings, Patch." Vee commented taking a seat next to me. "There is no way in hell you're getting away with not telling me what happened." Vee whispered the very quite threat to me.  
"Maybe I don't want to talk about it." I whispered back.  
"That's a lie, and you know it." She snickered. Honestly, I kind of did want to talk to Vee about it. But, when we were alone, maybe on the drive to school. "Are you still a virgin?" She whispered.  
"Yes!" I shouted slapping her arm.  
"How come Vee can tease her?!" Scott whined.  
"She's not." I stated. Scott walked over caring two plates, setting one down in front of Vee before taking the seat beside her.

"Drinks?" Patch asked Vee and Scott.  
"Apple." Scott responded.  
"Apple juice would be great." Vee agreed. Patch grabbed the carton out of the fridge and put two glasses on the bench heading back over to the stove putting more bacon and eggs into the pan.

"Good Mornin'." Rixon said walking into the kitchen. He'd at least gotten dressed, he was wearing dark grey jeans and a white under shirt and a dark blue striped shirt, unbuttoned and rolled up to his elbows. "I thought you were shy and quiet, Legs." Rixon teased with a wink. I blushed and continued chewing my delicious bacon. Patch whispered something to Rixon as he walked past and Rixon chuckled, Patch wore a cheeky grin.  
"Oi." I defended grumpily.  
"Don't get huffy, he was just tellin' me how nice your legs really are." Rixon said mischievously.  
"You got naked?" Vee asked.  
"No." I shot her down. Patch turned to us with a grin.  
"Kind of." He winked. I glared at him, he smiled back with mock innocence.  
"I think we need thicker walls." Scott suggested.  
"Or maybe some sound proofing." Rixon added before making his way past us and out the back for a cigarette.  
"What happened to not teasing me?" I huffed.  
"It's just too much fun." Scott said.  
"Would you prefer they did it here or at school." Patch asked.  
"Neither." I voted.

Dante came into the room, scrubbing a hand through his hair. He was only wearing a pair of boxers. His sleepy eyes found us and looked down at his lack of clothing.  
"Sorry, I forgot you girls were here. I'll put clothes on once I've eaten, promise." He said sleepily. He grabbed a plate from under the bench and walked over to Patch, clapping a hand on his back.  
"Nice work, dude." He said as Patch filled up his plate with food. I can't help the feeling he was talking about me.  
"Okay, hurry up, eat and get dressed we have to be at school in twenty minutes." Patch said, nibbling on a piece of bacon, placing a plate on the counter for Rixon and heading over to the sink to wash the dishes. I'd finished my breakfast now so I hopped down from the stool and walked over to the sink helping Patch with the dishes.

Vee and Scott and Dante disappeared upstairs, I'm assuming to get dressed. After I had washed the dishes and Patch had put them away I took Blayze out the back and threw the tennis ball for him. Patch had gone to get changed but Rixon sat at the table smoking his cigarette.

"Alright, time to go!" Scott called through the kitchen window. I reluctantly said goodbye to Blayze and followed Rixon back into the house. Patch was now wearing a tight black t-shirt, black levi's and black vans; I don't know what it was with him and black, but everything was black besides the white shoe laces and silver chain around his neck. Scott had changed into long black shorts and a white fitted t-shirt, and Dante had managed to pull himself into some clothes. Vee was wearing the same dark blue skinny jeans and sparkly sandals as yesterday but was wearing, what I assumed to be Scott's, black Metallica shirt.  
"You look like a groupie." I chuckled at Vee.  
"You're the one wearing the band jumper." She retorted... True.

We all headed out the front and got into our cars. The boys all piled into Patch's jeep and Vee and I climbed into her Neon.  
"Spill it, babe." Vee demanded as she reversed out of the driveway, heading for the school.  
"What about you and Scott?" I asked.  
"Don't change the subject, we made out, cuddled and went to sleep." She said quickly. "By the sounds you were making..." she insinuated.  
"We didn't have sex!" I defended.  
"Then what did you do?" She asked.  
"We made out, cuddled and went to sleep." I repeated what she had said.  
"Yeah, 'made out'." She said with bunny quotes, sending a disbelieving look at me.  
"Pretty much." I said casually.  
"Then why were you moaning and screaming the house down?" She asked.  
"I was _not _screaming the house down." I said calling her out on her overdramatic explanation.  
"I distinctively remember, 'Patch!'" She cried out breathlessly, imitating me. It sounded so sexual, I have to admit, that may have escaped me last night.  
"There was some... grinding of parts against other parts." I said quietly.  
"Like... dry humping?" Vee questioned. I looked at her with a contorted expression 'dry humping' sounded so vulgar. "You know, like... sex with clothes on." She tried to elaborate.  
"I know what it is." I defended, "We weren't completely clothed." I added.  
"Yeah, really?" She asked mischievously. "What were you guys wearing?" She asked.  
"He was wearing his boxers and pyjama pants and I wearing my underwear, cami and his jumper.  
"How did you guys go from laying in bed to a heated make out sesh complete with intense grinding?" She asked.  
"Um..." I tried to think. "He kissed my neck and I moaned which made him... horny, and then he pressed himself against my back." I started explaining.  
"So, you were spooning?" She clarified.  
"Yeah." I answered.  
"Okay, go on." She said focusing on the road.  
"Okay, well... he... he kept kissing and biting my neck and I got really... uh... I." I stammered.  
"He made you horny?" She asked with a smile.  
"Yeah." I said shyly.  
"Don't worry, I know how you feel." She snickered. "Go on..." She coaxed.  
"Well, I turned around to face him and then he kissed me. Then he grabbed my leg pulling it over him and then he pressed up against me." I said, thinking about it had me wanting to do bad things again.  
"Pressed what against what?" She pryed.  
"You know, his... well you know, against my... you know." I said vaguely, I could tell by her smirk, she knew exactly what I was talking about.  
"So, he just rubbed against you?" she asked.  
"Well, I was the one the one that got on top of him. So, I think it was more my fault." I confessed. Vee looked at me her eyes bugging out of her head, a very proud smile spreading across her face and she giggled.  
"Don't laugh at me." I sulked.  
"I'm just proud you're _coming_ out of your shell." She chuckled at her own joke, her expression was suddenly serious. "Did you...?" She asked.  
"Did I what?" I asked.  
"Did you have the big 'O'?" she asked.  
"Oh..." I blushed a fierce crimson. "Maybe." I mumbled barely audible. She squealed.  
"You did!" She was so giddy and excited.  
"It's never happened before..." I told her. She looked at me with a disbelieve look.  
"Like... never?" She asked.  
"Nope." I clarified.  
"You've never made yourself..." she trailed off.  
"No." I said shyly. "I didn't know it was... like that." I explained.  
"It's mind blowing, right?!" She agreed, more of a statement then a question.  
"I can't stop thinking about it." I admitted.  
"You're going to be one of those seemingly innocent girls that gets laid and turns into a super-nympho." Vee said as if it were a fact, I didn't want to agree with it, but all I wanted right now was a repeat of last night... or more.  
"Did he... you know?" She asked with a wink.  
"Did he...?" I asked.  
"Do I really need to spell everything out for you?" She asked. "Did he cum?" She asked.  
"I don't think so." I said with uncertainly, she gave me a funny look.  
"You can tell when a guy cum's, Nora, they literally cum." She said as if I were an idiot.  
"I know that. No, no he didn't." I clarified.  
"Really?" She asked, confused. I nodded. "Wow, blue balls much." She scoffed. I hadn't really thought about that until now, I felt really selfish. How could I do that to him?  
"I might have to make it up to him..." I pondered out loud. Vee was grinning at me.  
"What have you done with my goody-two-shoes virgin best friend." She asked.  
"She met Patch." I answered simply.  
"Remind me to thank him. These stories are much more fun to listen too." She chuckled. "Driving to school yesterday to did you think you'd be telling me how dry humping the third hottest guy at school made you cum and has you getting horny every time you see him or think about him right now.  
"No." I chuckled. "Third hottest guy?" I asked.  
"Well, Scott is obviously the hottest." She paused momentarily to sigh with a smile.  
"Vee..." I broke her daydream.  
"Oh, right. Yeah, Rixon. I don't know what it is about his he's just... a bit delish'." Vee admitted casually.  
"Delish'?" I questioned.  
"Delicious." She clarified.  
"I wonder how Scott would feel about that." I pondered.  
"Do you think he'd be jealous? Holy freak show... the hottest guy in the universe jealous over me." She grunted, fanning herself with her hand, "The world must be ending."  
"Why on earth did they choose us...?" I asked rhetorically.  
"Well, if you hadn't been friends with Scott they probably wouldn't have. But I'm not questioning it, what's right is right. This is _so_ right. I am completely okay with losing my virginity to Scott." Vee stated. "I mean, whose even still a virgin at 17?" Vee asked.  
"We're sixteen." I told her.  
"Yes, and I don't want to be seventeen and a virgin." She said.  
"You're birthday is in a week." I told her.  
"Exactly." She said with a devious smile.  
"You're going to sleep with Scott sometime within the next... six days?" I asked.  
"Do you have any idea how hard it was to keep my hands off him last night." She said flustered.  
"Yes." I told her, she looked at me and chuckled.  
"I mean, it's not like I'm saying I want to lose it before I turn seventeen, I don't think that's the problem. I think the problem is that I don't know how long I can restrain myself." She admitted as she bounced over the curb into the parking lot.

My phone started ringing in my pocked, I answered it as I stepped out of the car.  
"Hey mom." I greeted.  
"Hi Nora, how was your sleep over at Vee's?" She asked, I smiled at the devious lie.  
"Yeah, it was good, did our homework and watched movies." I said, it was kind of true?  
"That's good. Anyway, I just thought I'd call to let you know that Hugo has asked me to help him out with an auction in New York!" She said excitedly.  
"That's awesome." I told her.  
"Sure is, like an all expenses paid holiday while getting paid, it's pretty much perfect. We're flying out at about eight tonight, so I'll be leaving for Portland at about four. So, come straight home from school so I can say goodbye." She told me.  
"Of course." I told her.  
"I'll be gone for about a week, so maybe see if you can have Vee with you. Either stay at her house or you guys can stay at home. I feel bad leaving you home alone." She said remorsefully.  
"It's alright, I'll figure it out. Get packing, I'll see you after school." I said with a smile.  
"Okay, have a nice day, sweetie. I'll see you this afternoon." She said with a 'mwah' kissing noise before hanging up.  
"Blythe going away again?" Vee asked.  
"Yeah, she's going to New York, She'll be gone for about a week." I said.  
"Sweet!" Vee said excitedly.  
"Why are you so happy my mother is leaving town?" I asked.  
"Freedom to do whatever we want!" She said, I chuckled at her.  
"Mrs Grey?!" Scott said excitedly. "I haven't seen her in so long!"  
"Mrs Grey?" Vee asked with a strange expression.  
"He was like eight. Back when we had to call adults by Mr or Mrs" I explained.  
"True." Vee agreed.  
"Who do we tell about our party to get the word spread?" Dante's asked. Vee and I looked at each other.  
"Hayley and Marcie." We both said at the same time.  
"When and where?" Vee asked.  
"Our place, Saturday night." Dante asked the others, they nodded or agreed.  
"Hayley's in my math class first period." I said.  
"Marcie's in mine." Vee said. "And so are Scott and Dante," She said turning to the boys. "Let's go." She said and they sauntered off.

"See you in English." I called after them. "You too." I said to Patch and Rixon before heading off to my math class. I didn't share my first class with any of the boys or Vee, which was a huge disappointment. I sulked to class, dropping into my desk. As soon as Hayley came in I gestured her over. She hurried over to me, which was very strange, no one was ever in a hurry to sit with me.  
"Is it true that you're related to Scott Parnell?" She asked.  
"No, our parents are friends." I told her.  
"Why are you hanging out with them?" She asked. I cocked an eyebrow at her, god she was a snoop.  
"I didn't ask you over here to tell you frivolous details. They're having a party." I told her.  
"When, where, who's invited, will there be..." She babbled but I cut her off.  
"It's at their house, 69 George Street." I stopped momentarily to think if they had chosen the house based on its address... I wouldn't put it past them. "Anytime after eight, I guess." I hadn't asked what time, but I assumed vaguely after eight would work.  
"So, what's the deal with you, Vee and the new guys anyway?" She asked.  
"We're friends." I said vaguely.  
"Oh, come on. You have more to tell than that. I heard you and Patch Cipriano were sexting in class." She prodded.  
"No, that was taken out of context." I clarified.  
"Mhm, yeah. Sure." She replied sarcastically.  
"Well, spread the word about the party." I said with a shooing motion. "Dante will be upset if his house isn't full of slutty girls on a Saturday night, so get to work." I told her.  
"Is he a player?" She asked. I didn't know how much I should share with the school, and if you shared it with Hayley Green the gossip queen, you shared it with the school. I guess if the school knew about Dante's sexual habits, it would mean more sluts throwing themselves at him.  
"He'll screw any attractive girl that throws herself at him." I told her.  
"What about the other three?" She asked. I didn't really want to talk to Hayley anymore, I was contemplating ways for her to twist whatever I said.  
"I think you should just let everyone know about the party." I told her.  
"Is there a theme or anything? BYOB? You haven't told me much." She complained.  
"No theme, yes BYOB and I've told you everything I was told to tell you." I said.  
"Who told you to tell me."  
"Dant... It doesn't matter." I said. I just wanted her to go away now before I spilled anything I didn't mean to. Sometimes my words got away from me. "Why don't you go sit with your friends and tell them about it." I suggested trying not to be too rude about it. She puckered her lips to the side like she wanted to get more out of me but I face the front of the class making it fairly clear I didn't want to talk anymore. She got up from the seat whispering to her friends while simultaneously texting on her phone. Less than thirty seconds later my phone vibrated in my pocket.

**Patch – I just got a message inviting me to my own party. Good job, Angel ;)  
Nora – If you want gossip spread around the school all you have to do is tell a girl :P  
Patch – Rixon said that if any hot chicks ask for his number to give it to them.**

Attached to Patch's message was a box that showed up with Rixon's name, I clicked on it and his number showed up. I saved it into my phone.

**Nora – Can do.  
Patch – He said 'Thanks Legs'  
Nora - ****:)****  
Patch – So... Do I get to talk to you about last night?  
Nora – What about it?  
Patch – Like maybe scheduling round 2? ;)  
Nora – You're bad.  
Patch – You love it.  
Nora – Only a little bit.  
Patch – That's a lie.  
Nora – Only a little one.  
Patch – You know what's not little... ;)  
Nora – Your bed.  
Patch – What else..?  
Nora – I'm not discussing this...  
Patch – But you're thinking about it.  
Nora – No.  
Patch – Now that's a lie, if I ever heard one.  
Nora – You're a little up yourself, you know.  
Patch – But honestly, you're telling me you haven't thought about me in that kind of way since last night?  
Nora – It's possible.  
Patch – I knew it ;) Has anyone commented on how sexy you look in my hoodie yet?  
Nora – No, people don't really take notice of me.  
Patch – You look good in my jumper.  
Nora – Thank you?  
Patch – You look much better when that's all you're wearing...  
Patch – And you're ontop of me...  
Patch – Moaning my name.  
Nora – You are so distracting.  
Patch – Thinking about me again? ;)  
Nora – Class has started I need to pay attention.  
Patch – Stop thinking about me naked then.  
Nora – I'm not.  
Patch – Don't lie to me, Angel.  
Nora – Well, stop making me think about inappropriate things.  
Patch – Sorry ;)  
Patch – Maybe I feel like sleeping naked tonight... want to stay over?  
Nora – Seriously, stop it!  
Patch – Am I distracting you?  
Nora – Yes.  
Patch – If it helps, I barely stop thinking about you.  
Nora- That does the very opposite of help...**

Was he being serious? It was strange to think that someone like Patch was interested in someone like me. He was the embodiment of sexy; his looks, his voice and the way he acted... especially the way he acted when we were along in his bed. I have to stop thinking about him.

The rest of the lesson I vaguely grasped that we were discussing improper fractions, but my mind kept straying back to last night... then my creative imagination kicked it.

* * *

**I love their texting banter, LOVE IT. I hope you do too ;)**

**They don't write 'Patch -' and 'Nora -' at the start of all there tests by the way - that's just me making sure you know who's texing what. :)**

**I'll give you Chapter 8 as soon as I get home!**

**\- Kayla.**


	8. Chapter 8 - Lyrics

**I... don't really have anything to say? I'm home?! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 8:**

The dismissal bell tore me from my thoughts, I quickly packed up my books speed walking out of class. I was first to get to English, I settled into my regular chair in the back corner. Vee, Scott and Dante came in not long after. Vee smiled at me and hurried to my side, taking the seat beside me at my desk. Dante sat in front of me and Scott beside him, in front of Vee.  
"How was math?" I asked.  
"Hilarious." Vee answered.  
"Someone tried hitting on Scott. So, he turned around and started making out with Vee." Dante chuckled.  
"Addyson." Vee told me. I burst out laughing, Scott was smiling proudly. Addyson was Marcie's best friend; Minion number one.  
"Good job, Scotty." I said with a smile.  
"She looked utterly shocked, I'll give you that. But then I gave her my number and it put a little swing back in her hips." Dante said, smugly.  
My attention was brought to the door as Patch and Rixon came in. Patch came straight over to us, standing in front of Dante.  
"You're in my chair." Patch told him.  
"Dude, there's plenty of other chairs.  
"Get out of my chair." Patch said in a less friendly tone.  
"Fuck, fine." Dante huffed getting up and moving to the table to the other side of Vee, sitting with Rixon. Patch jumped over the desk slipping into the chair in front of me, I chuckled as he turned around to face me.  
"Hey, Angel." He said with a grin.  
"Hello." I smiled. "That wasn't very nice." I commented.  
"Oh, Dante knows I love him," He said, turned to face Dante, "Don't cha?" Dante jerked his head up, kissing at the air accompanied with a wink.

"Okay, class today we're going to be focusing on rhyming verse poetry." Mr Barns said. "We're going to be doing short performances tomorrow. You must write the poem's yourself and you'll get points for the creativity of your performance. You can do this assignment in groups or by yourselves. I don't want groups any bigger than six please." Mr Barns instructed. Rixon and Dante pushed their desk to ours and I looked at my obvious group of six.  
"Well, that was easy." Vee chuckled.  
"This is going to be simple, we just need to write a song." Patch said.  
"Hi, there." I said with a wave. "My name is Nora and I don't play an instrument."  
"Yes you do?" Vee said confused.  
"Not anymore I don't." I retorted.  
"We can give you tambourines and chuck you in the back." Rixon chuckled.  
"You got a good pair of lungs on ya." Scott said with a wink, I kicked him in the shin under the desk.  
"You actually can sing." Vee admitted.  
"Not in public." I said. Honestly, I didn't have a terrible voice - a croaking frog in comparison to Patch – but I could sing in tune. However, stage fright would defiantly get the better of me.  
"Maybe Vee and I can write it and you guys can perform it?" I suggested.  
"As long as you make it about sex." Dante proposed, I glared at him.  
"We can do that." Vee agreed.  
"Two virgins writing a song about sex, great plan." I said under my breath.  
"You're who what now's?!" Scott asked in disbelief.  
"Maybe you guys can write it and we claimed we did." Vee suggested, ignoring Scott's schock at the information of our intact virginity.  
"And what will you do?" Rixon asked.  
"We'll cook you dinner and bring you beers while you practise." I suggested.  
"Deal." Patch agreed.  
"Well, Patch will be the one writing not me, so I'm good with that." Scott said.  
"Maybe you guys could give some 'Ooh's' and 'Aah's' in the background." Patch added.

"So, are you lot in a group?" Mr Barns asked as he reached our desks.  
"Yep." Dante informed him.  
"Any idea's on what you're going to do."  
"We're going to write and perform a song." Vee told him.  
"Can we perform it in the music room?" Dante asked. "Drum kits aren't particularly portable."  
"Sure, you guys can go last and we'll all head down there at the end off class." Mr barns agreed.  
"Can I go get my guitar out of the car and we go write out in the courtyard?" Rixon asked.  
"That sounds like a great idea. Don't be too loud though, you don't want to disturb the other classes." Mr Barns said, he went back over to his desk as we packed up our things up and he wrote an excused absence slip.  
"That's a really big ask for Nora." Scott chuckled sending a wink my way.

"Nice jumper, Nora." Rebecca said as I passed her desk, I looked back her as she gave me a look that said she was being sarcastic.  
"Thank you." Patch responded.  
"Why are you thanking me?" She asked, fluttering her eyelashes at him. He grabbed my hip spinning me around so my back as was facing her.  
"Patch." He said as he dragged his finger under his name printed on the back, which fell over my ass because his jumper was so big. "That's me." He told her, I turned around to see slight disbelief on her face that turned to jealously. I grinned and walked towards Mr Barns desk, he handed me the slip.  
"You can go straight to your next class afterwards, but don't mess around because you will be performing this tomorrow." He told us.  
"We won't Mr Barns." I said with a sincere smile.  
"I bet I can beat you too the courtyard." Patch whispered in my ear.  
"Oh, do you now?" I asked with a smug smile, if there's anything I had faith in it was my ability to run. "What do you want if you win?" I asked.  
"You stay over tonight." He said. "And if you win?" He asked, I contemplated silently.  
"You don't make me sing tomorrow." I bartered.  
"Deal." He smiled, I spread a grin across my face and I ran. I heard him chuckle as his feet fell in step behind me. I looked behind me quickly and saw him grin, I turned a corner so quickly I almost fell but caught my balance running down the next hall way, I couldn't help but laugh at the fact that Patch was chasing me through the hallways of the school. One more corner and I could see the courtyard up ahead, I pushed my legs as fast as they'd go. I held my hands out in front of me, pushing the door open and running though victoriously, Patch pushed through only seconds later. I turned around to face him, blaring my superior smile.  
"Hah!" I shot through my quick breaths. He grinned back, closing the distance between us.  
"I love getting you all out of breath." He said mischievously.  
"I don't hate it." I responded cheekily.  
"As in now, or last night?" He asked.  
"As much as I like running, last night wins out by miles." I told him.  
"Oh, I know." He chuckled.  
"Too bad I won the bet, hey?" I said with my wide, smug smile.  
"Yes." He admitted defeat. "But," He added, pulling my hair away and bringing his lips too my neck, and enticing a soft moan from me before whispering in my ear. "I know your weakness."  
"Oi!" Scott's voice hollered from the doors, "None of that at school." He scolded.  
"It's his fault!" I blamed point at Patch with a look of innocence.  
"Of course it is." Scott agreed.  
"I need your keys Patch." Rixon told him. Patch dug into his pocket, pulling out a keep chain with one key and immobiliser that had 'Jeep' written on it, two silver key's and a small eight ball – he tossed them to Rixon, who caught them and headed to the parking lot.  
"So, realistically we can't write a song about sex. It's a school assignment, we'll get a bad grade." I said.  
"Why don't we write a song about us?" Vee suggested.  
"I could probably manage that." Patch agreed. We all headed over the benches hidden in the corner. Patch dug into his black backpack pulling out a notebook and a pen. He tapped the corner of the page with a few times, before he began to write.

**I met this girl, who caught me eye.  
I was bold and I was cheeky, but she was far too shy.  
She scolds me when I break the rules,**  
**And she thinks we're just a bunch of fools.  
She teases, pleases, plays her games,  
We call her by a million names.  
I call her Angel, to her distaste  
But there's not a second with her, that I would waste.**

**Girls can really mess with your head,  
Through off your game, then climb into your bed.  
Girls will make you do funny things,  
Get down on one knee, holding a ring.  
Girls might make you see the world in a different way,  
And if you treat them right, they just might stay.**

"Scott, tell me about Vee." Patch requested.  
"She's sweet, funny and sexy as hell." He answered simply.

**He met a girl, who caught his eye.  
She's bold and she's cheeky, they're so alike.  
He hangs on every word she speaks,  
He'd listen to her talk for weeks .  
She'll make you laugh, 'till you're out of breath,  
Play a game, she'll play the ref'.  
He'll whisper sweet nothing's in her ear,  
From her, a giggle is all you'll hear.**

**Girls can really mess with your head,  
Through off your game, then climb into your bed.  
Girls will make you do funny things,  
Get down on one knee, holding a ring.  
Girls might make you see the world in a different way,  
And if you treat them right, they just might stay.**

"Done." Patch said confidently**, **dropping his pen onto his page.  
"Give us a read." Scott asked, grabbing the notebook. His eye skimmed down the page, he smiled, chuckled and handing it back. "Dead on, good job." He said approvingly.  
"It it puntsey?" Dante asked.  
"Of course it is." Patch chuckled. "I could write you a verse if you wanted, but none of the girls you bring home stick around long enough for me to know them well enough to write about them."  
"What did you right about me?" Vee asked. Scott grabbed the notepad off Patch and read aloud.  
"He met a girl, who caught his eye. She's bold and she's cheeky, they're so alike. He hangs on every word she speaks, he'd listen to her talk for weeks. She'll make you laugh, 'till you're out of breath. Play a game, she'll play the ref'. He'll whisper sweet nothing's in her ear, from her, a giggle is all you'll hear."  
Vee smiled, "That's really sweet." She complimented Patch.  
"Yeah, I'm a fucking sweetheart." He chuckled.  
"You ruined it." She scolded with a laugh. Rixon rounded the corner, guitar case slung over his back.  
"Lyrics are done." Patch told him. Rixon sat down in-between Scott and Dante.  
"So, what are we going for?" He asked.  
"Pop-rock kind of vibe?" Dante suggested.  
"Yeah, we should probably keep in fairly light for school." Rixon agreed. He mindlessly plucked at his strings, grouping chords together at random. After a minute or so he had a cool riff emanating from the chords.  
"Perfect!" Vee said excitedly, clapping.  
"So, have we decided the girls part in this yet?" Rixon asked.  
"They're inspiration." Patch said with a smile.  
"I don't think that counts." I said doubtfully.  
"You're the one that refuses to sing back up for me." Patch said factually.  
"I mean, it doesn't have to be tambourines. You could clap or whistle maybe play the triangle." Rixon said with a laugh.  
"We'll figure it out when you guys practise it tonight." Vee suggested. As she said this the bell rang out, signalling third period.  
"See you in History, Rixon." Vee dismissed, hoping up and joining Scott, Patch and I on the way to gym.

* * *

**I scrolled through my itunes for about 3 hours tring to find a song 'they' wrote and I just couldn't choose one. So, I was like. FUCK IT, I'm going to write my own song! Five minutes later it was done and I just wasted three precious hours of writing time -.-**

**Chapter 9 coming up soon!**

**\- Kayla.**


	9. Chapter 9 - Tattoo's

**I love tattoo's... do you like tattoo's? Mmmmm, tattoo's.**

**Bec is a hottie. 3**  
**(For those of you who are confused, Bec is one of my bestfriends I'm writing this story for... She is going to read this and feel special ;D)**

* * *

**Chapter 9:**

When we got to the gym, we went our separate ways into our change rooms. Vee and I got changed into the same clothes as yesterday, it's all we had seeing as though we hadn't been home.  
"I hear Patch Cipriano has tattoo's." I heard someone whisper behind us. I looked to see that it was Hayley gossiping to Addyson.  
"I hear he has a dragon on his back." She gossiped. I chuckled, stuffing my clothes into my bag.  
"No dragon." I cut into their conversation. They looked up at me, shocked expressions on their faces. "Wings." I clarified, before stepping out the door followed by a snickering Vee.

"Wings?" Patch asked as I stepped out. He was leaning against the wall beside the door to the change rooms.  
"Yeah, they're gossiping about you're tattoo's." I told him.  
"Are they now?" He asked.  
"Yep, they had it all wrong though, so I set them straight." I told him.  
"Well, thank you for that. I do have more than the wings though." He told me, a smirk grew on his face before he added. "I dare you to find them."  
"Challenge accepted." I said mischievously, winking at him. His eyebrow quirked as he groaned on an exhale. I followed Vee and Scott who had walked towards the gym doors, but Patch didn't follow. When I turned around to find what the hold-up was, he was standing there with his arms crossed over his chest, he tilted to the side.  
"Patch?" I asked. His eyes connected with mine like a deer in headlights. His face turned from guilty shock to a grin.  
"I really like those shorts." He commented, walking to my side.  
"Sure, the shorts." I said sarcastically, he was shamelessly staring at my ass.

When we got into the gym the coach told us we would be doing laps. Obviously he didn't bother to plan a lesson after last night's football practice.  
"I am _not_ running." Vee told me flat out.  
"I'll walk with you." Scott offered.  
"Really?" Vee said happily.  
"Of course." He said with a smile.  
"Can I try that bet again?" Patch asked, I'm assuming that was the sleepover/sing tomorrow bet.  
"If you can take another loss, sure." I agreed.  
"Fair start this time?" He asked, lining his foot up behind the line, I did the same in the lane beside him.  
"Ready," I asked, he nodded. "Set... _go!"_ I set off running. Patch had started almost a meter in front of me because on the lane difference, but I quickly made up the distance, by pony tail whipping back and forth. Patch looked over to me a grinned.  
"What?" I huffed out.  
"You're tits bounce when you run." He chuckled. I rolled by eyes and continued to pump my legs faster, but patch stayed beside me, maybe from the new incentive of bouncing breasts. We were just past half way around the track when fatigue settled in, my legs starting to ache. I can usually ran for a good while, but not at a sprinting speed, a bead of sweat ran down my forehead. I was getting irritated that Patch wasn't falling behind, as much as it hurt, I pushed myself harder.

"Go Nora!" I heard Vee cheer loudly. We were only meters away from the finish line as I tried to push in front of Patch but I just couldn't, to my amazement just before the finish line he pushed forward, crossing the line moments before I did.  
I groaned at the loss, cowering over bracing my hands on my knee's trying to catch my breath. Patch's feet stepped into my vision and I looked at him, practically wheezing. His breathing was quicker than usual but he seemed like he only ran half as far as I had.  
"You okay?" He asked. I groaned and sauntered off the lanes to the grass inside the track falling onto my knees before rolling onto my back, throwing my arm across my face to block the sun.  
"Okay." He said and I heard him sink to the ground with a thud beside me. "So... I won." He said, I could hear the grin on his face.  
"Yeah," I huffed, "I noticed... Freaking robot." I grumbled under my racing breath.  
"Did you just call me a robot?" he asked with a chuckle. I flung my head in his direction where he laid propped up on his elbows.  
"You're not even out of breath?!" I stated with shock. It really was astounding, maybe he's on steroids or something?  
"I can share if you want? I'm fully up for mouth to mouth." He smirked.  
"Argh." I groaned, closing my eyes and facing the sky again.  
"Is she alive?" I heard Scott ask.  
"Yes." Patch answered.  
"Is she being a sook?" Vee asked.  
"Yes." Patch chuckled.

"So, what did you win?" Scott asked.  
"I don't know, I lost the bet once and so did she. I think she should choose whether she's staying over or singing with me." He chuckled.  
"Sleeping over." I grumbled.  
"We were probably going to sleep over anyway." Vee said.  
"I know." I grumbled again.  
"Inviting yourself over are you?" Scott teased Vee.  
"Oh. I'm sorry.. I" She stammered, he chuckled.  
"You're welcome to stay whenever you like." He said sincerely.  
"You'll never get rid of her, now." I told him, still lying on my back, shielding my face with my arm.  
"What do you guys want to do for lunch?" Scott asked.  
"We could go home and make sandwiches?" Patch suggested.  
"Free food is good food." Vee agreed.  
"I paid for your lunch yesterday too." Patch chuckled.  
"Did I thank you for that?" Vee asked, "We'll do a food shop for you guys if you want."  
Patch laughed, "No, it's fine. Money's not really an issue." He said casually.  
"Seriously, where does all your money come from." I asked.  
"It's accumulated over the years." He said.  
"So you inherited it?" I asked. I noticed a slight hesitation before he answered.  
"Yep."  
"Mk." I agreed casually, though there seemed to be something he wasn't saying.  
"I'll text Dante and Rixon, tell them we're going home for lunch." Patch said. I smiled, I really liked their house. Maybe it was the fact that it was their house, maybe it was because Blayze was there, whatever it was, I just liked it.  
"What are you smiling about?" Patch asked.  
"I get to see Blayze." I summarised.  
"He'll be very excited to see you." Patch agreed as I heard the taps of the touch keyboard of his phone.  
"We should go early, I'm so done running." I suggested.  
"How do you propose we do that?" Vee asked.  
"The boys have a stash of EAS's." I told her.  
"EAS's?" Vee asked.  
"Excused absence slips." I explained.  
"Now you're making up acronyms." Vee chuckled.  
"I'm tired." I complained.  
"Alright let's go. We apparently all have to go see the school counsellor." Patch said, I looked over to him filling out an EAS.  
"How about you bring the car to me?" I suggested. I heard Patch chuckle, before a hand intertwined with mine, I opened my eyes to see Patch standing at my feet holding my hand.  
"Up you get." He said holding out his other hand, I grasped it and he pulled me up, with apparently no exertion at all. "Hop up." Patch instructed, facing his back to me. Right now, I was not giving up a piggy back ride. I jumped pulling on his shoulders for leverage, wrapping my legs around his hips. His hands grasped the underside of my thighs and held me in place. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he stared walking back to the gym, Scott handed coach the EAS and we walked to the change rooms. I snuggled my face into Patch neck.  
"I'll grab our bags, we can get changed at your house." Vee said ducking into the change rooms, Scott did the same. I opened my eyes seeing a small black pattern hiding beneath the hair on the back on Patch's neck.  
"I found one." I stated as I inspected the unfamiliar symbols tattooed on the back of his neck. He chuckled.  
"Yeah, I know it's there. Two down, one to go." He told me.  
"Where's the third one? I asked.  
"That's cheating, you have to find it." He told me.  
"Hint?" I asked.  
"You'll have to get my pants off." He told me, I moaned into his neck. "That's just the way to do it." He said in response to my moan.  
"What is this?" I asked, stroking the inked skin of the back of his neck.  
"It's written in Enochian." He said, I had no idea what that was, I made a mental note to Google it later.  
"What does it say?" I asked.  
"I can't tell you." He said with a wink.  
"Or you'd have to kill me?" I asked.  
"Possibly." He replied, it almost didn't sound like he wasn't kidding.  
"Alright, let's go eat." Vee said, coming out of the change rooms.  
"I found another tattoo." I told Vee.  
"Good job." She said with a smile.  
"I'm going to sleep now." I said groggily, slumping against Patch's back.  
"That's going to make driving very difficult, with you on my back." Patch said as a felt the jolt of his steps as he started walking towards the car park, I hummed in agreement.

I'm not sure when I actually fell asleep but next thing I knew, I was tapped on the shoulder.  
"Angel." A voice said quietly, I groaned and contorted the features of my face, scrunching my eyes.  
"You have to wake up, get changed and eat, Angel." Patch whispered quietly. I squinted my eyes open, I was laying on the couch. Patch was sitting in the chair beside me, smiling. I huffed like a two year old that wasn't getting what they wanted, and right now I wanted to sleep.

Patch always looked so sexy, all he was doing was sitting there and I just wanted to kiss him. But I shouldn't... that's probably inappropriate.

I rolled over, wrapping my arm around his middle and hitching my leg in-between his. I snuggled my face into his warm chest, inhaling the scent of mint and men's aftershave.  
"As much as I like this, we have all night to cuddle. There's only twenty minutes left for you to eat." Patch whispered in my ear as his arm wrapped around my shoulders, gentle stroking my arm.  
"I made you a BLT." He told me. "Vee said it's your favourite." I opened my eyes, slowly looking up at him.  
"With actual bacon, not ham?" I asked, he chuckled.  
"Yes." He said with a smile. I groaned at the fact that I had to get up, but did untangle myself from Patch, sitting up.  
"Your clothes are in Patch's bedroom, Babe." Vee said from the doorway of kitchen.  
"Thank you." I mumbled, getting off the couch and heading to the stairs.

I quickly changed from my PE clothes into my Grey skinny jeans, White cami and Patches jumper and headed back downstairs. My legs were still sore but I was almost fully awake now. I headed into the kitchen, everyone was sitting outside. There was a bun on the kitchen bench, I picked it up holding it to the window.  
"Is this mine?" I asked, loud enough for them to hear through the glass.  
"Yes, and there's can's of drink in the bar fridge if you want one." Patch told me. I headed into the pool room to grab a cherry coke before joining them outside. All the plates in front of them were empty.

I took the seat between Vee and Patch, the one I had occupied last night.  
"You only have five minutes." Vee told me as I took a bite of my delicious BLT.  
"Don't rush, we'll be fine. It's a two minutes drive back to school." Patch interjected.  
"Have a nice rest, Grey?" Scott asked.  
"Too short." I complained.  
"Maybe have an early night." Vee suggested, I nodded chewing my sandwich.

After I finished my lunch we all headed back to school, the bell signalling the end of lunch rang as we were getting out of the car, we hurried to class. Just like yesterday Vee and I took our usual seats at the front of class, Scott and Patch sliding in behind us.  
"I'm handing out a worksheet, this is to see where you're at with your understanding of human reproduction." Coach said handing out stacks of paper to be passed back. I looked at the sheet, filing out my name and the date at the top.  
"These are to be filled out by yourselves. These will not be part of your grade, they'll be used to see how much you've learnt over to course of the unit." Coach told us.

I started filling out the work sheet, laying my head against my arm as I listed STI's I knew. I was so tired, I stopped writing and closed my eyes.  
"Ms Grey, are you sleeping?" Coach asked. My head shot up, looking at coach glaring at me.  
"She was up all night." Vee explained. The class was silent so everyone was listening to us.  
"Yeah, Patch, why'd you keep her up all night? Blame him." Scott said, I twisted around quickly. Scott was pointing at Patch.  
"Scott?!" I scolded angrily.  
"I don't want to her about your sex life, just don't sleep in my class." Coach warned, I hid in my hair my face dyed a darker red than blood.  
"I really don't mind that the school thinks we're sleeping with them." Vee whispered very quietly into my ear. "Why do you?" She asked. I thought about it, why would I? I mean, if we _were_ sleeping together, would I care?  
"I... don't know." I said lamely.  
"I don't think there's any reason to be embarrassed about sleeping with Patch." Vee claimed, again in a quiet whisper.

* * *

**I would personally scream it from the rooftops. Imagine sex with Patch... just imagine... Mmmm... ANYWHO.**

**I don't know how old you are - yeah you reading this right now - but I'm twenty and It's been a few years since I was at school but I would have KILLED for this to have happened to me in school... don't you?!**

**-Kayla.**


	10. Chapter 10 - 'Homework'

**As promised, posting this chapter on my lunch break, just for you.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 10:**

I continued with the quiz, trying really hard to keep my eyes open. Why does that embarrass me, Patch is astoundingly good looking, he can be cocky but he's actually very sweet. I can't stop thinking about him, most of those thoughts turn fairly inappropriate. I shouldn't be, I'm not. I'm not ashamed to sleep with Patch.

We spent the entire lesson filling out the two page quiz, back and front in silence.  
"I'm sorry, Grey. I didn't mean to upset you so much." Scott said as we were walking out of the classroom.  
"It's okay." I said, laughing it off with a smile.  
"I'm going to take Nora home to say goodbye to her mum, then we'll come over." Vee said as we came to the point where we had to part ways to our separate locker bays.  
"We'll see you soon." Scott said with a smile.  
"'Bye, Angel." Patch said.  
"Cya." I said with a smile, leaning up to briefly press my lips to Patch's cheek, stealing the attention of several passerby's. He smiled before turning the other way to his locker.  
"So, what, now you want to flaunt him?" Vee asked. "You're such an indecisive woman." She complained, I chuckled.

"Mum?" I called as I walked into my house.  
"Nora?" She called back from the kitchen, she came into view, she was dressed in her work clothes, a nice black pant suit. "Thank god your home, they changed the flights I have to leave..."She looked down to her watch. "Oh, like... now." She said with a sad face.  
"Well, I got home just in time didn't I." I smiled.  
"Where'd you get the jumper from?" She asked, eyeing me curiously.  
"It's mine." Vee jumped in, my sweet saviour.  
"Right." Mum said like it was obvious. She pulled up her suitcase handle, dragging it behind her. "Okay, I'll see you when I get back. I love you." She said pulling me into a hug and kissing me on the cheek.  
"Goodbye, Mom. I hope you have a wonderful trip." I said squeezing my arms around her.

Vee and I waved from the porch as she left.  
"She's gone!" Vee squealed, racing into the house and up the stairs. I laughed and followed her up to my bedroom.

We packed half my wardrobe into a large dufflebag.  
"What are you doing?" She asked as I packed some underwear into the bag.  
"Getting spare underwear?" I asked.  
"You're going to wear granny panties into bed with Patch?" She asked.  
"They're not granny panties!" I defended.  
"What happened to the Victoria Secret ones I bought for you a few months ago?" She asked.  
"In the wardrobe." I told her.  
"Where?" She asked.  
"In the bag on the floor."  
"You haven't even taken off the tags?" She asked, offended.  
"I never had the need for sexy underwear?" I defended.  
"Well, now you do." She told me dumping the entire condense of the bag into my duffle.  
"That's a lot of black lace." I said.  
"And black lace defiantly seems like Patch's thing." She said. "Actually, put these on." She handed me black lace underwear and a black lace bra with a little black bow on the front.  
"Why?" I asked.  
"Well, from the happenings of last night, you never know what might happen tonight." She said. I was about to defend myself, but if last night or my thoughts today were indication – I have no control over my actions when I'm horny. I took them from her, changing into them.  
"Do you, you know... keep it tidy down there?" Vee asked.  
"What do you mean?" I asked.  
"Do you shave?" She asked.  
"Yes... I wax too." I said shyly.  
"Okay, good! When did you shave last?" She asked.

"Yesterday morning?" I told her.  
"That'll do."  
"What do you expect we'll be doing tonight?" I asked.  
"Well, I definitely think you'll get naked and you also said you wanted to get him off. You'll hit third base I think." She theorised.  
"That actually sounds like a fair assumption." I agreed. She sent a brilliant smile my way.  
"And I want every sticky little detail." She said mischievisously.  
"Ew." I chuckled.

We stopped my Vee's house, getting a whole bunch of her clothes and telling her mum she would be staying with me while my mum was away, because I didn't want to be alone. She didn't even second guess it. Perks of being an Angel, when you decide to go bad, you're parents don't suspect a thing.

"I think we should go shopping tomorrow after school." Vee suggested. "We need dresses for the party on Saturday and new underwear, maybe some sexy lingerie." She rattled off.  
"Do you think I'm made of money?!" I asked disbelievingly.  
"We can afford to splurge a little bit for our boys." She grinned cheekily. We pulled into the boys drive way.  
"What do you think would look better on me?" She asked, stepping out of the car and pulling her duffle out of the backseat as I did the same. "I was thinking maybe red, but black is slimming." She pondered.  
"I like you in red." I agreed.  
"Do you think Scott would like-"  
"Would Scott like what?" Our heads snapped up to Scott standing in the doorway as we headed onto the front porch.  
"Vee in lacy things that leave very little to the imagination."  
"Oh, Scott would _definitely_ like those." Scott said with a massive grin pointed in Vee's direction.

"The girls are discussing skimpy lingerie." Scott called into the house. Patch's head popped out of the pool room. He stepped out holding a pool cue.  
"Oh, well, Hello." Patch said mischievously. "Do come in and continue the conversation." He invited.  
"How do you feel about red?" I asked Scott.  
"Red is good, red is great. I love red." Scott babbled the grin still plastered on his face.  
"See, why ask me? Just ask him." I told Vee.  
"But where's the surprise in that?" Vee asked.  
"We're going shopping tomorrow." I told Scott.  
"Can I come?!" He pleaded.  
"Maybe." Vee agreed.

I walked over to the pool room as Patch lined up a shot, hitting the white ball with precision he sank two balls simultaneously.  
"Nice." I commended.  
"Do you know how to play pool?" Patch asked.  
"Not a clue." I answered honestly.  
"Want to learn?" He asked.  
"Sure." I agreed.  
Patch motioned for me to go over to him, so I did, and he handed me the pool cue.  
"You're trying to sink," He looked over the table, "That blue one."  
I bent down, lining up the cue to the white ball, Patch stepped behind be, curving his body around mine. He manipulated my hand and placed the cue in-between my thumb and index finger.  
"I don't think it's lined up properly." I told him.  
"Trust me." He said, guiding my hand to pull the cue back, forcing it forward it forward. The cue set off a chain reaction knocking the white ball into the blue ball which shot down into the pocket in the corner of the table. I smiled.  
"Never, I repeat, _never_ bet against Patch in a game of pool." Scott said from the doorway where him and Vee watched us. I looked over my shoulder at Patch's smug grin.

Patch proceeded to help me sink every ball on the table without fail. As the black eight ball sank into the pocket, Patch straightened up behind me.  
"You did well." Patch commended.  
"I don't think it was me." I told him.  
"I'm always up for more practice." Patch admitted.  
"That wouldn't have anything to do with the way you get to lay on me would it?" I asked.  
"Not at all." He replied with a wink, retrieving a beer out of the bar fridge.  
"Are we practicing this song or what?" Rixon asked, popping his head into the pool room.

After twenty minutes of practicing and several run-throughs of the song, it was perfect. Every time Patch sung my verse I felt my heart flutter. I loved watching them play, they were amazingly talented and it was so sexy.  
"So, I remember you girls promising to make us dinner?" Rixon mentioned.  
"I did." Vee agreed.  
"I want the boys to learn a new song that you're not allowed to hear yet." Patch said. "Why don't you guys make dinner while we practise." He suggested.  
"We can do that." Vee said, standing up. "What are we making?" Vee asked.  
"Whatever you want? The fridge and pantry are stocked. We'll eat whatever you cook." Patch said.  
"Let's get creative." Vee said with a contemplating grin. "We'll come get you when dinner is ready." She said heading for the stairs.  
"I'll be back in thirty seconds with beers." I corrected, following Vee up the stairs.  
"Aren't you a good bar maid." Vee chuckled.  
"Maybe I should get one of the skimpy bar maid outfits off eBay." I suggested.  
"You should definitively do that!" Patch called after me, I chuckled, closing the door to the basement behind me.

After almost hour of cooking, Vee and I had dinner dished up on the dining table. We'd made apricot chicken and rice, simple and delicious.  
"Boys, dinner is ready!" I called into the basement. I heard a clutter of instruments being put away before they appeared at the bottom of the steps. "Beer with dinner?" I asked.  
"Of course." Scott replied with a smile.  
I headed into the pool room getting four beers and two cherry cokes, heading into the kitchen.  
"I am so hungry, and whatever that is smells awesome." Dante said walking through the kitchen.  
"Apricot chicken." Vee announced.  
"We're defiantly keeping these two." Rixon said with finality.  
"Yes, we are." Patch agreed.

"How many people do you think will come on Saturday?" Dante asked.  
"Seeing as though you put no limits on it, I'd say about... a hundred." Vee guessed.  
"It that it?" Dante asked.  
"How many do you want to come?" I asked, in disbelief. If was throwing a party at my house the number one hundred would probably scare me.  
"Our going away party in Portland summed almost four hundred I think." Rixon stated.  
"Four hundred people?!" I asked shocked.  
"Yeah?" Rixon answered like it was no big deal.  
"How good are coldwater parties?" Dante asked.  
"I don't know. We don't usually get invited." Vee told them honestly.  
"The few we have gone too were pretty fun." I said.  
"Pretty wild by our standards, but I'm sure your party standards are higher." Vee guessed.  
"We'll see how it goes, as long as the house doesn't get totally trashed we'll have one every other weekend." Scott told us.

"This is delicious, by the way. Thank you." Patch said, shoveling a forkful into his mouth.  
"Your just happy you didn't have to cook." Rixon said.  
"Patch does pretty much all the cooking and cleaning." Scott said.  
"You're like the woman of the house?" Vee asked.  
"Yeah, he is." Dante said with a chuckle.  
"Must be nice to have some actual women around then." I said.  
"Yes, it is." Patch admitted with a smile.

After dinner Patch and I did the dishes, Rixon went for a cigarette, Dante went for a shower and Scott and Vee cuddled up on the couch watching Simpsons.  
"Thank you again for dinner." Patch said.  
"I still don't know how Vee and I are going to come into the English assignment tomorrow." I said wearily.  
"Inspiration is a very important part of writing poetry. I think it would be easy to convince Mr Barns that was a big part of it." Patch suggested.  
"I don't think I've ever done so little on a school assignment before." I admitted.  
"You can type up and print out the Lyrics? Mr Barns said he wanted a hardcopy." Patch said, I chuckled.  
"I think I can manage that." I said putting the last plate into the drying rack.  
"Dante!" Patch called.  
"Yeah?" he replied from upstairs.  
"Turn on the computer and log in!" Patch shouted back, before turning to me. "The lyrics are on the coffee table in the lounge and the study's next to my bedroom." He told me, I smiled before wiping my hands on his tea towel and heading into the lounge room.

I grabbed Patch's note book and headed up stairs. I found Dante sitting behind a desk, logging into the computer.  
"Would it kill you to wear clothes?" I asked, he turned around to me.  
"It's my house." He said defensively. "I promise I'll keep the important bits covered." He chuckled standing up.  
"What are you using to computer for?... homework?" He guessed.  
"Yes, actually. Just writing up the lyrics for the song." I told him.  
"Ahh, right." He said with understanding.  
"Do you know how to use the printer?" I asked.  
"Yeah?" He replied.  
"Can you just wait two seconds, I'm a quick typist, I promise." I told him.  
"So, now you don't want me to put clothes on." He said with a grin.  
"I didn't say that. I just want you to help me print this off." I responded. I opened a new word document and started typing up the lyrics, just the way batch had written them.  
"Wow, slow down or your fingers will catch fire." Dante instructed pressing a button on the printer, switching a light on. I had it typed up in about thirty seconds. I pressed Ctrl P and a few different devices came up.  
"Which one?" I asked. He pointed to one and I printed it off.

"I really wish you'd wear clothes around her, Dante." Patch's voice jolted me from behind me. I turned around to see him with his arms crossed leaning against the door frame. Was Patch... jealous?  
"I just needed his help with the printer." I defended.  
"I'm going to go get dressed." Dante said, he whispered something to Patch before leaving. Patch's face softened.  
"So, how'd you go?" He asked.  
"All done." I said grabbing the lyrics off the computer.  
"What would you like to do now?" He asked. I pulled my phone out the pocket of his hoodie I was wearing, It was only quarter to eight.  
"I just want to go to bed." I said lamely.  
"Am I invited?" He asked.  
"Of course. You're my space heater." I said with a wink, slipping past him.

* * *

**You know they're about to get naughty, and you're excited. Don't lie to me, I know you are.**  
**Next chapter... Sweet, sweet lemony goodness!**

**By the time anyone reads this, the next chapter should be up. :P**

**\- Kayla**


	11. Chapter 11 - Sick Little Fantasies

**Lemon, lemon, lemons! **

* * *

**Chapter 11: **

I headed downstairs grabbing my duffle bag.  
"I'm going to bed, goodnight." I said, poking my head into the lounge room where Vee, Scott and Rixon were.  
"Night, Babe." Vee said with a smile.  
"Try keep it down, tonight." Scott chuckled, earning him a smack in the chest from Vee. "Goodnight." He said with an innocent smile.  
"'Night, guys." Patch said, poking his head around me.  
"Oh, would you look at that, Patch is going to bed too." Rixon chuckled. I rolled my eyes and headed up the stairs.

"Shower?" Patch asked, closing the bedroom door behind us.  
"Why don't you go have one while I find some clothes for tomorrow." I suggested.  
"You do take forever." He agreed with a wink, heading into the bathroom.  
I rummaged through the duffle and the shower turned on. I couldn't shake the thought that Patch was naked right now and we were only separated by a door, one I'm pretty sure he didn't lock.

Sitting on top were the matching black lace bra and underwear, I pulled them out. I grabbed out a red singlet and white shorts, they were pretty short – I'm sure Patch would appreciate them – I thought these would go well with Patch's jumper, which I fully intended on stealing again tomorrow. The water shut off in the bathroom. I bundled up my clothes and grabbed my toothbrush, placing my duffle bag in the corner of the room.

Patch almost walked right into me as he exited the bathroom. His wet hair dripped onto his cheek and his chest, his bare glistening chest. He wore only his black towel, hang low on his hips. The muscles on his lower abdomen created a 'v' and arrow pointing... he cleared his throat. My eyes shot up to his, his hair hung over his brow as he looked down at me with a grin and cocked eyebrow that literally had me weak in the knee's.  
"Hi." I said softly.  
"Hello, Angel." He said in a low seductive voice, I blushed and his grin grew wider. I stepped to the side so he could walk past, he chuckled as he did, heading over to his wardrobe.

I quickly closed and locked the door behind me. I took a few deep breaths to calm myself down, he had me so flustered.  
After my quick shower I brushed my teeth and got changed into my matching black lace set, pulling Patch's hoodie over the top. I don't usually wear a bra to bed, but I felt like this set shouldn't be split up.

When I stepped back into the room the main light was off, just the lamp left on. Patch was laying on his bed, watching the TV. As I stepped out of the bathroom his eyes took me in, his grin reappearing on his face.  
"I don't think you quite comprehend how much I like when you just wear my hoodie." He said in his low seductive voice, he didn't even have to try, that's just how he spoke. Without a word, I walked over to the opposite side of the bed climbing on top of the comforter like him. He hadn't done anything to me and I already felt the ache between my legs.  
"Tired?" He asked. I wasn't that tired anymore... I was horny.  
"Not really." I admitted, rolling on my side to face him.  
"I thought you wanted to go to bed." He said slightly confused.  
"I did."  
"My mind gets creative when you get me into bed and don't want to sleep." He smirked, rolling onto his side to face me. He was only inch's away from me. I could feel his breath on my lips.  
"What does it have you thinking?" I asked.  
"Bad things." He answered, vaguely.  
"Want kind of bad things?" I pressed, his eyebrow cocked.  
"You want me to tell you about my sick little fantasies?" He asked.  
"No." I said quietly.  
"What do you want then?" He asked.  
"I want you to show me." I said, crushing my lips to his.

His tongue begged for entrance almost immediately, his hand wandered up my thigh caressing my sensitive skin. I hooked my leg over him, pulling him closer, he brushed up against the needy apex of my legs and he groaned. His hand trailed up to the zipper of the hoodie, slowly pulling it down until the ends fell apart and it fell open. He traced his fingers from my collarbone down the centre of the smooth skin of my stomach, resting it on my hip.

His lips left mine and trailed along my jaw to my neck – my weak spot. I moaned, squeezing the skin of shoulder as he kissed, sucked and nipped at the tender skin of my neck. His grip tightened on my hip as he pulled me closer grinding himself against me, I moaned and dug my nails into his shoulder.

"Do you like that, Angel?" He asked. I didn't reply. "Do you like is when I do this?" He asked grinding himself against me.  
"Yes." I whimpered.  
"And when I do this?" He asked, gently sucking and nipping at my neck.  
"Yes." I whimpered again. His arm slid to my shoulder pushing the sleeve of his hoodie down, it fell to my back. He moved his head back looking down at me, he groaned.  
"This is really nice," He said trailing a finger under the strap on my bra, "But I think it needs to go." He commented, slipping the strap off my shoulder. I hummed in agreement and his hand slipped around to my back, unclasping my bra. I shimmed my other arm out of the hoodie sleeve and bra strap, the bra fell between us revealing my breasts. Patch's eyes widened as he gaped at my newly exposed skin and I felt him twitch between my legs.  
His eyes met mine again, "You are so gorgeous, Angel." He said with complete sincerity. I laced my fingers in the hair behind his neck, pulling his mouth back to mine.

His hand slowly slid up my side. "If I do anything you don't want me too, just tell me and I'll stop." He assured me bringing his lips back to mine before grasping my breast in his hand. I moaned into his mouth as his thumb brushed across my nipple.

His hand left my breast, trailing back down towards my hip, but unlike usual it didn't stop there. His hand glided across my lower stomach to my underwear, he trailed his hand lower over the lace until it was the only thing separating his hand from my aching centre. His fingers rubber just the right spot that had me moaning like crazy against his lips and bucking my hips against his hand.

His finger hooked under the elastic of my underwear running along the length of my stomach, before slipping underneath them. His finger traced down, slipping between the folds and he groaned loudly.  
"Fuck, you're wet, Angel." He grunted against my lips. His finger trailed up until it grazed the overly sensitive bundle of nerves, my body jolted involuntarily and I gasped. I felt his lips smile against mine and his fingers began to massage it. My hips rolled against the movements as I continued to moan against his mouth. His fingers trailed down and I whimpered at the loss, he suddenly trust his finger deep inside me. I let out a loud cry of pleasure scraping my nails along Patch's chest.

"Angel, they'll hear you." He groaned.  
"I don't care." I groaned loudly, bucking my hips into his hand his finger thrusting deeper inside me, I let out a low moan. He drew his hand back before thrusting it forward again, curling his finger slightly as he pulled it back out and quickly thrust it in again. I gasped and moaned against his mouth as he continued to finger me.

His lips moved back down to my neck, the trusts of his hands didn't falter as he kissed and sucked. The pressure inside me was building to a breaking point and my moans got louder, right now I didn't care who heard me. His movements quickened and my whole body was starting to tense.

What he did next shocked me a little, he bite down on my neck, hard.  
"_Fuck!_" I screamed, as the violent shivers wrecked through my body. Patch thrust his fingers slow but hard inside me several more times spurring on my orgasm.

I breathed heavy ragged breaths into his shoulder as his hand slipped out of my underwear.  
"You're not as innocent as you seem, Angel." Patch chuckled into my neck. I just moaned into his neck as my breathing tried to even itself out. He moved slightly and that was when I felt his hardness brush against my thigh. I had a new mission, of not purely selfish outcomes this time.

I'd never done this, so I admit I was nervous as hell. As Patch laid his head back against his pillow, still facing me, I pressed my lips to his. My hand trailed down from his shoulder over the contours of his perfect chest to the very prominent bulge in his pants.  
"Angel, you don't have to..." Before he finished his sentence I had slipped my hand beneath the waist band of his boxers. He groaned deeply as I wrapped my hand around him, and began slowly stroking up and down his length. His breathing became laboured as my cautiously firm grip began stroking him faster.

I kissed him hard, not letting my movements falter as his fingers dug into the skin on my hips. A dilemma finally registered in my head. Where was he going to... cum? I can't imagine he'd be thrilled at the idea of cuming on his pants, on himself or on the bed. A conversation I'd had with Vee suddenly registered in my mind. She was telling me about giving head, apparently most guys preferred it and if they came in your mouth you were supposed to swallow it. Apparently it was a really good thing to do. I've broken so many barriers tonight and done so many new things, and they've all proven to be amazing, no harm in trying.

I pushed Patch onto his back and straddled his thighs, wriggling myself down. I tugged on his pyjama pants and boxers and he sprung free and I gauged just how big he was, which far surpassed my expectations. The dim light from the lamp illuminated the shock apparent on his face.  
"Angel, y- Holy fuck." He gasped, his head dropping back onto the pillow as I took him in my mouth. I went down as far as I could until he hit the back of my mouth, before drawing him back out again. He mumbled a string of low profanities as I repeated the motion, sucking gently as I held his hips and trust him deep into my mouth.

A black feather was etched into the skin just below his right hip. _Found it_ I thought to myself. His hand twisted into my hair as he twitched in my mouth and staggered breaths escaped him. He grew impossibly harder in my mouth as I continued to bob my head up and down.  
"I... I'm gonna... gonna cu-um." He warned though a groaned. My eyes flickered up to look at him through my thick lashes. His eyes met mine as I plunged him as deep into my mouth as I could. He groaned loudly as he twitched in my mouth and a thick salty taste coated my tongue. I felt his legs shudder below me as I repeated the movement one last time before swallowing the thick liquid that filled my mouth.

As he fell out of my mouth with a soft popping sound I sat up to look at him. He looked down at me with utter shock.  
"I found it." I said proudly, his features contorted in slight confusion. I bent over kissing the feather on his hip. His he propped himself up on his elbows looking at the spot I'd just kissed his expression slowly faded to the most mischievous grin I'd ever seen on his face.  
"You sure did." He said approvingly with a chuckle.

I rolled off of his legs to lay beside him as he reached down pulling his pants back up to cover himself. He wrapped his arm around me, pulling me into his chest.  
"That was amazing." He said through staggered breaths. I could feel his heart racing below my hand that rested on his chest.  
"Yes, yes it was." I agreed. He chuckled.  
"What?" I asked him, he grinned down at me.  
"You swallowed." He stated.  
"Is that bad?" I asked.  
"No." He said with a short laugh, "It is very, very good."  
"I'm really glad you think that." I said with relief.

There was a moment of silence only interrupted by Patch's next words.  
"I think I'm falling for you, Nora Grey." The words shocked the breath out of me. I jerked up looking to Patch with utter shock.  
"What?" I asked in a quiet voice. He propped himself up on his elbows smiling at me - not a cheeky grin or mischievous smirk, a genuine smile.  
"I," he gestured to himself, "am falling," he gestured to me, "for you." He pressed his soft lips against my own as my brain tried to remember how to function.

His kiss was soft and passionate; his hand cupped my jaw, his thumb resting on my cheek.  
"Patch Cipriano," I said his name as almost a clarification "Is falling, for _me?" _My tone held disbelief as I whispered the word against his lips.  
"Yes, yes he is." Patch clarified, for the third time. I didn't have words, the most attractive, sweetest and most amazingly misbehaved guy I have ever met is falling for me?  
"I have never lied to you, and I never will." He promised, placing a sweet kiss to my lips. As our lips pulled apart he looked over at my expression of disbelief. His face fell slightly.  
"Should I not have told you that?" He asked.  
"You should definitely have told me that." I countered, crushing my lips back to his. I rolled myself on top of him tangling my hands in his hair as out kiss grew more intense, his hands locked onto my waist.

"Way to keep it down!" Scott bombed through the door, bashing on it twice loudly.  
"You just ruined a really fucking cute moment, Scott!" I yelled back at him pushing on Patches hard defined chest to a sitting position on top of him, Patch chuckled beneath me.  
"What?" I asked turning to him.  
"You're just sexy as hell and completely adorable all at the same time, Angel." He grinned, pushing himself up to a sitting position. "And these," Patch said looking down at my breasts before placing a soft kiss the tender skin above my right nipple. "I like these." He said like a giddy fourteen year old. I chuckled.  
"This," I said grinding my hips down into his, causing an ever so sweet friction, "I like this." I commented cheekily, he moaned.  
"It likes you too." He agreed.  
"I noticed." I chuckled, he smiled at me.  
"And here I thought it might take a month to make you fun." He smirked.  
"I'm not fun yet." I denied, I hadn't lost the bet yet. "Just because I'll do dirty things with you doesn't make me fun."  
"Yes it does." He retorted. Looking through a different perspective, Patch had drastically changed me in the very short time I knew him. No way would I have done what I'd just done a few days ago before I'd met Patch. Maybe am I fun now...  
"God damnit." I swore. "I really wanted a car." I whined, he smiled.  
"You can drive it whenever you want. As long as you know how to drive a stick shift and don't crash my baby." He said.  
"Really?" I asked.  
"Seems fair, Angel."  
"So what, I give you head and you give me a car?" I asked. He chuckled.  
"More or less, but you don't really get to keep it, it's still my car, you just get to drive it."  
"What do I get when I give in to sex?" I asked mischievously.  
"The most amazing orgasm of your life." He said factually. "Maybe a house." He added with a grin.  
"How can you grantee the most amazing orgasm of my life?" I asked.  
"It saddens me how little faith you have." I said with mock hurt.  
"Oh, I don't doubt you can do it." I said, "Just curious what makes you so sure."  
"I will not quit until you are one hundred percent satisfied; a breathless, sweaty, moaning mess on my bed." He said in a seductive voice that had me really wanting to test the theory.  
"I'm really looking forward to that." I admitted.  
"You have _no_ idea." He agreed.

* * *

**So... thoughts?**

**Next chapter coming up maybe tonight...? Unless I go out and get to drunk to function a computer, if you don't have another chapter tonight - blame alcohol.**

**\- Kayla**


	12. Chapter 12 - Fuck, Patch!

**Didn't get your naughty fix last chapter? Didn't think so.. Have some more!_ *throws a bag of lemons at you*_**

* * *

**Chapter 12:**

There was a knock on the door.  
"Yeah?" Patch asked.  
"Err... I fucked the TV and I don't know how to fix it." Rixon complained through the door.  
"Go ask someone else, I'm busy." Patch replied.  
"They're all trying." Rixon replied.  
"What are you, the cook, the cleaner and the electrician." I asked.  
"I really don't know what they'd do without me." He kissed me once more before smacking my ass. "Off you get."  
"Ow!" I complained.  
"That wasn't even hard." He said as he slid out of bed "And you loved it." He said with a cheeky grin. I rolled my eyes and slipped his hoodie on. It covered all the parts of me that needed covering. It'd do.

I walked up behind patch and he looked down at me.  
"Where are you going?" He asked.  
"I could really use a drink." I informed him. The strong salty taste still lingered in the back of my mouth, he chuckled. We both went down stairs and found every one sitting in the lounge fighting over the remote claiming they could fix it.

Patch walked in and over to the TV, pulling it forward, He played with the cords as the back and a picture came up on the black screen.  
"Thanks, dude." Rixon said appreciatively.  
"Now who's the one that needs to put on clothes." Dante said eyeing me.  
"Oh hi there, Legs." Rixon said eyeing my very exposed legs.  
"At least I put the jumper on." I retorted to Dante.  
"Eye's off my girl, watch your TV." Patch said, walking over to me.  
"You're girl, aye?" Vee asked, cocking an eyebrow with a grin. I smirked before trotting into the pool room to get a drink from the bar fridge.

I walked back over to Patch sipping on my cherry coke.  
"Still not tired?" He asked.  
"I'm drinking caffine, what do you suppose?" I asked.  
"Guess not." He asked pulling the cover off the pool table, he pulled the balls out of the pockets placing them in the black plastic triangle.  
"More practice?" He suggested.  
"Sure." I said with a smile. He put the white ball in position and handed me the pool cue.  
"Should I go put some pants on?" I asked.  
"No." He said firmly, with a hint of mischief.

He stepped behind me, wrapping his body around me just like he'd done earlier. He was lining up the pool cue when I felt like being cheeky. I pushed back, grinding my ass into his crotch and he groaned lowly in my ear.  
"Behave." He scolded.  
"Do you really want me to behave?" I asked, turning to face him with a grin. He straightened up, spinning me around and lifting my onto the edge of the pool table. My legs parted to either side of him as his lips crashed into my own, his hands settling on the creamy skin of my exposed thighs. I tangled my hands around his neck, my fingers is his hair.

"I came for a beer, not a peep show." Scott complained, walking over to the bar.  
"Not my fault." Patch defended. "She was being a tease." He added.  
"Sure, she was." Scott scoffed.  
"No, I was. Sorry, Scotty." I apologised with a smile. Scott just looked at me and Patch.  
"I think Patch broke Nora." Scott called out, too Vee I'm assuming. Not seconds later her head popped into the pool room.  
"Broke her how?" Vee asked curiously.  
"Apparently, she's a tease." Scott said, taking a swig of his beer and handing Vee a can of coke. Vee's grin caused me to chuckle.  
"Thank you for breaking, Nora." Vee said to Patch.  
"Why are you thanking me?" Patch asked curiously.  
"She thinks the stories are much more fun to listen too." I chuckled.  
"Yes, yes they are." Patch agreed, turning to Vee. "Tonight's is _great."_  
"Oh yeah?" Scott asked.  
"She found the feather." Patch told Scott with a smug smile.  
"Where's the feather?" Vee asked. I reached over pulling the waistband of Patch's pants towards me, given my eyes strayed before I located the feather. I snapped his pants back into place and pressed my fingers to area of his pants that covered the skin imprinted with the feather.  
"'Bout there." I said, Vee's mouth was set in an adorable 'o' of shock.  
"Woah, she's totally broken." Scott agreed.  
"I'm not broken." I defended. "I just got fixed."  
"Yeah, you did!" Vee said approvingly.

"Maybe we should go to bed." I whispered to Patch.  
"Tired?" He asked.  
"No." I said seductively, grinning.  
"We're going to bed. Goodnight." Patch said lifting me off the pool table, grabbing my hand and heading for the stairs.  
"Should I bother asking you to keep it down." Scott asked. Just before I left the room I turned back to him.  
"I'm sorry. I just can't do that." I apologised with a cheeky grin.

I closed the door to Patch's room behind me just as his hands smacked into the wood on either side of my head.  
"Forgive me, Angel. I'm not going to be very well behaved." He voice low and dirty. His lips moulded to mine as his hands slid down my arms to rest on my ass. He pulled me up and my legs wrapped around him. His fingers lithely pulled down my zip, pushing the jumper off me and on to the floor. His hands came to rest on my ass again as he carried me over to the bed.

Dropping me on the comforter he crawled on top of me, between my legs. I didn't know how I felt about where this was going, I didn't know if I was quite ready to lose my virginity yet. He brought his lips to my neck and I moaned, his hand trailed down over my breasts and snuck under the waistband of my lace underwear.

I moaned loudly as his fingers began to massage expertly. His lips moved from mine and down my neck, not stopping there he continued to kiss down over my collar bone until I felt his tongue graze my left nipple and I whimpered. He took my nipple into his mouth, sucking and nipping as his hand continued to misbehave beneath my underwear. Suddenly his hand had stopped to remove my underwear, a jolt of fear shot through me. Did he plan on having sex tonight? I didn't...

"Patch..." I started, his lips continued down as his fingers pulled my underwear over my ankles, flinging them to the ground. He hummed against my stomach in acknowledgement of his name. The vibrations stirred something inside of me and I moaned loudly. He decided to ignore my protests continued his line of kisses down my thigh.

Before I totally grasped what he was doing he was laying between my legs, his lips making their way back up the inside on my thigh. He came so close I could feel his warm breath against my centre. I gasped loudly as his tongue flicked my clit, sending a strong jolt through me. His mouth then captured it, sucking gently.  
"Oh, fuck!" I gasped, he moaned and the vibrations had the tension building inside me already. He sucked and licked until I was a moaning, whimpering mess. His hand came up to my knee, stroking down the inside of my thigh to my dripping entrance before he thrust a finger inside me.  
"Patch!" I cried as his mouth continued to play while his finger began to thrust quickly in and out of me. I had never made this much noise, my moans were cries and my whimpers were almost a scream. It only took seconds for my body to implode, I squeezed the sheets tightly in my fingers as my body shook on its own accord.

Patch crawled up my body, his head hung to look down at me below him.  
"'Fuck' and 'Patch' are my favourite words that come out of that pretty little mouth of yours, Angel." He said with a grin.  
"_Fuck, Patch!"_ I said in a loud breathy moan, as seductively as I could. A deep guttural groan resonated through his chest and his lips crushed against mine, I could taste myself on him.  
"I'm very tired now, Angel and you're making it very difficult for me to bring myself to go sleep." Patch groaned.  
"I'm sorry." I said dropping my hands from his sides. "Let's go to sleep." I agreed. He rolled to his side of the bed and we got under the covers. I rolled to face away, backing up into him.

A soft moan resonated through the house, followed by a slightly louder one.  
"Is that Vee?!" I whisper yelled. Patch chuckled.  
"Pretty sure there's no other girls in the house." He replied. There was another moan and I giggled. "Just so you know, you are _so_ much louder than that." He added.  
"Sorry."  
"Don't apologise, Angel. I love it." He whispered into my ear.

* * *

**Want to know what Vee and Scott are getting up to? You're in luck! Next chapter find a very special snippit from Vee's POV! :D**

**\- Kayla.**


	13. Chapter 13 - Vee POV

**As I have previously mentioned. I wrote this story for my two best friends, Bec and Lizzii. Lizzii is about to come into the story, she's not a stupendously large part of it and she wont stick around for too long. I hope you love her as much as I do, her charecter is very accurately based on her - but if you don't, don't stress because she'll come fly back to Australia with me in a few chapters :P**

**Vee's POV! Switch it up a bit :)**

* * *

**Chapter 13:**

**Vee POV!**

Nora whispered something to Patch  
"Tired?" I heard him faintly respond.  
"No." She said in a very sexy voice. Nora had a sexy voice?  
"We're going to bed. Goodnight." Patch said lifting Nora off the pool table and pulling her out the door. I noticed when he'd lifted her hoodie that she was wearing the sexy black lace panties I'd bought her. I had to admit I was proud, and from the noises they've been making all night she'd defiantly let her guard down.  
"Should I bother asking you to keep it down." Scott asked them, Nora turned around and grinned.  
"I'm sorry. I just can't do that." A cheeky grin stretching across her face. It's very possible she'll lose her virginity before me. Now _that_ I did not see coming.

"Do you want to finish the movie?" Scott asked.  
"I'm kind of tired, want to go to bed?" I asked.  
"That's a silly question." He said wrapping his arms around my waist. "I always want to get into bed with you." He said with a wink. I giggled and headed for the stairs.

"At least attempt to quieter than the other two!" Rixon called from the lounge. I chuckled and followed Scott up to his room. Half way up the stairs my phone buzzed in my pocket, I looked and saw my cousin from Australia has messaged me on facebook.

**Lizzii – Hey Vee! My best friend that I live with is having some family stay over and she'd going to use my room. SO, I thought about who I should go stay with for a bit and I thought of you! I asked Aunty Sky if I could come and stay with you guys and she said yes! I'm flying out tonight, I'm already at the airport and I'll be there tomorrow afternoon!**

**Vee – OMG u r coming here?! YAY. I'll see u tomoz! OH OH do you have a boyfriend at the moment? Because, I have this new friend who is beyond drop dead gorgeous that would be totally perfect for u! He's Irish and plays guitar in a band and OMG tomorrow I'll take a photo for you. LIZZII AND RIXON FOREVER. U don't have a say in this, my mind is made up ;) I love u and I will see you tomorrow!**

**Lizzii – Really?! Are you exaggerating? Rixon is such a cool name. I want a photo now!**

**Vee – I am so not exaggerating. Rixon O'Riely, u may refer 2 him as Sir O'Riely. Haha! Fine, I'll go get one.**

"I'll be right back." I told Scott as I hurried back down stairs. Rixon was sitting in the lounge playing xbox. I set my phone to the camera and pointed it at Rixon.  
"Be super cute." I told him, he paused his game and looked at me.  
"What do you mean? I'm always cute." He said with a cute smile, I snapped the picture and headed back to the stairs. "What was that all about?" He called after me.  
"I'm trying to hook you up with my super adorable and totally hot Australian cousin." I told him.  
"Not arguing with that." He said pressing play on his game.

**Vee – Here you go ;) IM SO EXCITED, I'LL C U TOMOZ! 3**

**Lizzii – Oh my god, he's fucking adorable! I'll see you tomorrow! 3 xx**

"Who is stealing your attention?" Scott asked as I came back into his bedroom. His bedroom with white walls, a large bed with a red comforter, posters of cars and bands on the walls.  
"My cousin, Lizzii." I told him.  
"Oh, okay. Well, you can talk to her tomorrow." He said stripping his shirt and shorts off so he was only left in his boxers and climbed into bed. "Now, you get here." He said, patting the bed beside him. I chuckled before shimmying out of my jeans and hopping in beside him.  
"Have I told you how sexy you look in my clothes?" He asked.  
"Yes, about five times, but feel free to tell me again." I said as I snuggled up into his chest.  
"Have I told you how gorgeous you look all the time?" He asked.  
"I don't remember, you might just have to keep telling me." I snickered. He smiled put his finger under my chin bringing his lips to mine.  
"You are gorgeous." He said against my lips.  
"You aren't just saying that to get into my pants are you..?" I asked sceptically.  
"You're not wearing any pants." He chuckled. "And no, I think you are ridiculously beautiful." He said sincerely.  
"You're really sweet, you know." I told him.  
"Don't tell anyone though, that's our secret." He said with a smile, bringing his lips back to mine.

His large hand bunched the material of his shirt near my hip, hiking it up. His hands were rough, but warm and gentle. He ran his hand up and down my side and his kiss grew more intense. He slipped his leg in between my own, in seconds he was hovering above me, my legs parted to either side of his hips.  
"Tell me if I'm going too fast." He told me before bringing his lips back to mine. His hand trailed down to the hem of my shirt before he swiftly pulled it up over my head, only breaking the kiss for a moment before his lips moulded back to mine. I was left in only my purple bra and matching panties.

Scott trailed his hand down from my shoulder to my breast, cupping it in his hand. A low moan murmured his throat as ground his hips into me, trusting his hard bulge against my sensitive area. I gasped and I felt his lips smile against mine.

His wandering hand slipped from my breast and down my stomach, my muscles tensing below his touch. His hand ceased its movements as his fingers found the elastic of my panties. The pause gave me the time to stop him, to tell him not to do what his had in mind to do. That was so far from what I wanted, I wanted him to touch me, I wanted him to satisfy the hunger I felt.

His hand slipped below the fabric and his breathing faltered. His fingers found the button that set me off and I moaned. This urged him on as he continued to rub moans out of me. I reached behind him scraping my nails down his back, he grunted.  
"Sorry." I whimpered.  
"No, I like it." he responded hoarsely. His tongue massaged mine as his hand slipped down lower and he thrust a finger inside. I moaned loudly and dug my fingers deeper into the smooth skin off his back.

He had me moaning each time he pumped his finger inside me. The muscles in my stomach tensed as he brought me closer to the edge. He brought his thumb to my clit rubbing as he continued to thrust his finger inside me. The skilful combination sending me over the edge.

My body shuddered beneath him as my breathing turned to jerking gasps. I gripped so tightly to the skin of his back it could have almost drawn blood, racking my nails down I knew I'd leave marks. His breath came out in a huff. I look up at Scott who was smiling down at me, I smile back weakly trying the settle my breathing.  
"Do you want to go for a shower?" I asked him.  
"Do I smell?" He joked.  
"I meant we _both _go for a shower." I corrected. He slipped his hand out of panties, resting it on the bed. He leant down placing a quick kiss to my lips.  
"That's the best idea I've heard all night." He said with a cheeky grin. I chuckled as he rolled off me and off the bed onto his feet. As he walked towards the bathroom I chuckled. He turned around to me, cocking his eyebrow.  
"What?" He asked. I rolled over, reaching to the bedside table and grabbing my phone.  
"Turn around." I said throwing my legs over the side of the bed. He complied and I snapped a picture of his back, wrapping my arm around him to show him all the scratches on his back.  
"Aren't you a feisty one." He chuckled.  
"You loved it."  
"I really did." He said kissing my forehead. "Shower time." He said gleefully heading into the bathroom, I chuckled as I followed him.

Scott turned on the water before turning back to face me. He eyed me, standing there in just my bra and panties. He closed the gap between us, placing his hands on my hips.  
"You are so perfect." He said sincerely with a smile.  
"Am I now?" I asked with a smirk.  
"Your eyes, your lips," He said with a quick kiss. "Those tits." He said with a wink. I unhooked my bra, letting it fall to the floor.  
"These ones?" I asked innocently. His eyes bulged as he stared at my breasts and he nodded silently.  
"And that ass." He added softly. I slipped my panties down and they fell to my ankles, I stepped out of them kicking them away.  
"This one?" I asked in the same innocent voice, walking over to shower. I looked back at Scott blatantly staring at my ass, I also didn't miss the protrusion in his boxers. "Coming?" I asked.  
"I really hope so." He said cheekily.

I stepped into the large shower, the warm water cascading down my back. Scott's arms wrapped around me and I felt him hard against my back, not a thing between us but water. I turned around to face him, there was no hesitation before I looked down. My eyebrows hit the roof as a stared in astonishment. He was so... big.  
"Now that's the reaction I was hoping for." Scott chuckled. I looked up at him, shaking my eyes back into their sockets.  
"I .. It.." I babbled.  
"Literally speechless?" Scott asked with a cocky grin, I nodded and his lips were on mine.

I trailed my nails gently down the planes of his chest before taking a hold of him. His palm smacked against the wall for balance and he grunted against my mouth as I began to stroke him.

Scott's grip on my hip tightened as he broke our kiss to gasp for air. He laid his forehead against mine as he gasped in breaths. I looked down at my hand wrapped around him as I continued bringing him closer to the edge.

I dropped my head into the crook of his neck, sucking and biting at the taught skin. He moaned and his hand that wasn't braced against the wall fell to my ass, squeezing hungrily.  
"Vee..." He muttered. I moaned into his neck. "I'm go.." he was interrupted by a low groan as I bit down hard on his neck. He twitched in my hand, his legs becoming weak. "_Fu-uck_." He grunted in my ear as he came on my stomach.

We stood there for a moment before I let him go, taking a step back to wash the cum off of me. When I looked back up at him, his head was dropped down but he was grinning at me through the droplets of water running off his hair.  
"You are more than definitely perfect." He said, pulling me to him and kissing me firmly on the lips.

* * *

**I love naughty showers, teehehehehe :D Do you?**

**\- Kayla.**


	14. Chapter 14 - The Car

**I apologise for having disappeared for ... a couple months. I didn't intend to do so! I'm glad other people are liking this story, i decided the other day to go back and read this again and I fell in love with it again. SO I shall bombard you with chapters!**

* * *

**Chapter 14:**

Nora POV:

I awoke the next morning alone. When I rolled over, Patch was nowhere in sight, just empty crinkled sheets.  
I rolled out of bed throwing on the outfit I'd pulled out the night before, as soon as I stepped out of the room I could hear murmured voices downstairs and the smell of something cooking.

"Seriously, her body is fucking mouth watering." I recognised the voice as Scott, as I stepped off the last step.  
"I did hear you the first three times." I heard Patch reply.  
"I know, but I don't think your grasping just how hot she is." Scott defended.  
"Yes, she's beautiful." Patch replied casually.  
"But couldn't hold a torch to Nora?" Scott guessed.  
"Not in a million years." Patch confirmed.  
"I think I prefer a little meat on the bones." Scott responded.  
"I think Nora is pretty much as perfect as it gets." I blushed at Patch's words.  
"That's because your head over heels for the girl." Scott replied.  
"Yes I am." Patch admitted.  
"I think I might have fallen for Vee the second I saw her. Then she got naked and, ugh, that body." Scott grunted. Patch chuckled.  
"I think they'll like your song." Scott said.  
"I hope so. I think there will be a lot more to come." Patch replied.  
"We aren't going to spend the whole party on stage are we?" Scott asked.  
"Nah, I think we should do two or three sets and just have the speakers set up the rest of the time." Patch suggested.

"Good morning." I greeted, finally stepping into the kitchen.  
"Morning, Angel." Patch said with a smile, flipping a pancake in the frying pan. He held out a plate of pancakes in my direction, I took them in exchange for a kiss.

Scott and Patch continued to discuss the party tomorrow night as I ate my breakfast. It wasn't until I was finished that Vee came into the kitchen.  
"Morning." She said, is a shockingly cheerful way.  
"Good morning." Scott replied with a smile.  
"Oh! Nora." Vee said, catching my attention.  
"Yes?"  
"Do you remember my cousin Lizzii?" She asked.  
"The Australian one? I asked.  
"Yeah, that one! She's coming to visit." She said excitedly.  
"Really? Cool, I like her." I stated, "There's not a lot of Vee's relatives I like." I added.  
"She'll be here tonight." Vee told me, grabbing the pancakes Patch offered her. "And we're setting her up with Rixon." Vee said matter-of-factly.  
"Are you now?" Scott asked.  
"Yep." Vee said, nodding profusely.  
"Okay, have fun with that." Scott said.  
"So, Nora and I were going to go shopping this afternoon and we have to pick up Lizzii at the train station." Vee said.  
"I thought I was allowed to come shopping." Scott said disappointed.  
"It'll be a nice surprise." Vee told him with a wink.  
"Can I take my car?" I asked Patch i asked patch with a large grin, he turned to me and chuckled.  
"You don't have a car." Vee said confused.  
"I mean Patch's car." I said with a grin.  
"Why do you want to take the jeep?" Vee asked still confused.  
"I don't mean the jeep." I said mischieveiously.  
"You're going to let them take the Camaro?!" Scott asked shocked.  
"Is Nora a good driver?" Patch asked Vee.  
"Yep." She commended.  
"Then yes, you can take the Camaro." Patch agreed.  
"Can I see it?!" I asked excitedly.  
"You barley let me drive the Camero?!" Scott complained.  
"Because, you don't treat her nicely." Patch reasoned.  
"That car was not made to be treated nicely." Scott complained.

Patch took me out the back and over to the shed in the corner, Blaze following us eagerly. Patch clicked a button on a small remote and the automatic door rolled back. Sitting in the garage was a sleek black Camaro.  
"Wow." I said impressed.  
"Wait until you drive her." Patch said.  
"What exactly is _she_?" I asked.  
"2012 6.2L V8 Chevrolet Camaro." He said, proudly.  
"How much did it cost?" I asked.  
"Just a couple... tens of thousands." He said casually.  
"Oh yeah, not much or anything." I said in mock causality, he chuckled.  
"Want to drive her to school?" He asked.  
"Oh, hell yes." I replied excitedly. The most expensive car I'd ever driven was my mums, it was only worth about about eight thousand.

Vee and I climbed into the Camaro with our school bags.  
"See you at school." Scott said, kissing Vee goodbye through the window. Patch had his forearms resting on the window frame.  
"Be careful with her." Patch said before leaning in to kiss me. "I'll see you soon."  
I put it into first and hit the gas, driving down the side of the house and out the front.

I pulled out onto the road and headed for school, maybe a little faster than I'd usually drive. The exhaust was loud, the drive was smooth... frankly I felt kind of sexy driving this car.  
"So, I saw Scott naked last night." Vee said cheekily.

Vee told be all about her bedroom and bathroom adventures last night. Leaving barley any detail out. Then begged me for the details of what had me 'screaming the house down'.  
"I can't believe you swallowed." Vee chuckled.  
"Why is everyone so surprised by that?" I asked.  
"I don't know. A lot of girls think it's gross or something?" She told me.  
"It didn't taste like ice cream but it wasn't terrible?" I told her.  
"What did Patch say about it?" She asked.  
"He was surprised." I said. "Pleasantly surprised." I corrected. I pulled into the school parking lotm we were getting a lot of stares.  
"This car is so sexy." Vee commented as we watched all the eyes on us. "Why does he drive the jeep if he has this?" She asked.  
"The jeep is nice too." I pulled into a parking lot close the entrance, switching off the ignition.  
"Not as nice as this."  
"Definitely not as nice as this. This was the car I was going to get if Patch couldn't make me fun in under a month." I told her.  
"What?!" She yelled. "God damn Nora, just had to go put his dick in your mouth, didn't you?" She said feigning disappointment.  
"I had too, I'm so sorry." I said puckering my lips and squeezing my tits together.  
"Yep, Nora Grey: town slut." She giggled as we stepped out of the car.

"Woah, nice ride." A senior boy I didn't know commented, inspecting the car. "What year?" He asked.  
"2012." I answered.  
"How much was it?" He asked.  
"Not sure." I admitted honestly.  
"Did daddy buy it for you?" He asked in a condescending voice.  
"It's her boyfriend's car." Vee butted in. I shot her a glare.  
"If I had a ride like this I would _not _let my girl drive it." He scoffed.  
"She's so lucky to have you." I said sarcastically, grabbing my bag out of the back.  
"Sorry, I don't live off my families money." He said defensively.  
"Bought it myself actually." Patch said, walking up to us. The senior looked between Patch and I several times, eyebrow cocked and lips pursed.  
"Chick must be fuckin' bonkers in bed." He mumbled, walking off. I grinned.  
"Yeah, you are." Patch whispered in my ear, kissing me on the cheek as I gigged.

Math was slow and boring like every day, Patch teased me and sent me flirty messages the whole time. When the bell rang to signal English I almost ran to class.

Vee and Scott were sitting in the back corner, where I usually sat. I didn't mind because sitting in front of them was Patch, back against the wall and feet on the chair beside him saving the seat.  
"Hello, Angel." He greeted, flinging his legs off the chair but stayed with his back against the wall, facing me. I sat down beside him, placing my bag on the floor next to me. Patch leant forward to whisper in my ear.  
"Would it be okay if I kissed you?" He asked. I smiled and turned to him, nodding. He smiled back before leaning in to press his lips to mine.  
"Mr Cipriano and Ms Grey!" Mr Barns scolded. My head spun in his direction as Patch let out an annoyed groan. Mr Barns just looked at us with a warning glare. "Let's get into it, we have a lot of performances to get through today."

All the other groups took turns performing their poems. One group of fine had each person say one word and took turns, it didn't flow like they thought it would. Another group rapped their poem, they were bad but I give them points for trying. There were a few cool idea's and of course there were some other songs, one guy even brought in a guitar – but he couldn't sing worth a dime. There were fifteen minutes left of class when everyone had finished and it was finally our groups turn.  
"We're all heading down to the music room for the last performance, please take all your things, you'll be going straight to your next class from there." Mr Barns told everyone. I couldn't help but notice a few excited grins fly the boys way.

When we got to the music room Dante and Rixon had finished setting up around the more elaborate drum kit, they'd left 15 minutes in to set it all up. The boys did the usual quick test and tune as Vee and I took our seats on the tall bench beside them.  
"Are you girls not part of the act?" Mr Barns asked.  
"We did the lyrics up." I told him, ignoring the face that that just meant writing them and printing.  
"They're the inspiration too." Patch added.  
"And they made us dinner while we practised." Scott added patting his stomach.  
"And they kept us hydrated." Rixon said with a wink our way. Leaving out the 'beer' part at school was probably a good idea.  
"Couldn't have done it without them." Dante finalised. Mr Barns' eyebrow was cocked, his arms folded across his chest.  
"Okay." He acknowledged with a nod.

Dante smacked his sticks together and started the beat. I noticed he wasn't playing quite as loud as he did in his basement. Scott and Rixon joined in, strumming the pop rock notes from their guitars and Patch began to sing.

"_I met this girl, who caught me eye. I was bold and I was cheeky, but she was far too shy. She scolds me when I break the rules and she thinks we're just a bunch of fools. She teases, pleases, plays her games, we call her by a million names. I call her Angel, to her distaste but there's not a second with her, that I would waste." _There was no missing the fact that Patch was singing to me, he sent me flirty winks and knowing glances while I smiled like a love sick puppy. There was a change in the music as the chorus began.  
"_Girls can really mess with your head, through off your game, then climb into your bed. Girls will make you do funny things, get down on one knee, holding a ring. Girls might make you see the world in a different way, and if you treat them right, they just might stay." _The music slipped back into the more mellow verse as Patch began the first directed at Vee.

_"He met a girl, who caught his eye. She's bold and she's cheeky, they're so alike. He hangs on every word she speaks, he'd listen to her talk for weeks. She'll make you laugh, 'till you're out of breath, play a game, she'll play the ref'. He'll whisper sweet nothing's in her ear, from her, a giggle is all you'll hear." _Scott paid almost zero attention to his bass, stealing cheeky glances at Vee, who giggled like the giddy school girl she is.

_"Girls can really mess with your head, through off your game, then climb into your bed. Girls will make you do funny things, get down on one knee, holding a ring. Girls might make you see the world in a different way and if you treat them right, they just might stay. They just, might... stay." _Patch's voice faded as the song came to an end and there was a wicked applause boomed from the class, including me and Vee.  
"Well done!" Mr Barns cheered as he joined in the applause. I think the boys just got us an A.

The word spread quickly around the school about the boys performance. Mostly about how incredibly amazing they were, but a little bit about the fact that it was blatantly stated that they were writing the song about us. I heard more than one girl offered to be their new 'inspiration', Dante had taken up more than one of the offers.

We were waiting by the car's waiting for Dante, Rixon had gotten here five minutes ago and they were in the same class. Finally Dante came walking out of the front doors.  
"Where the hell have you been?" Scott scolded.  
"I got a little caught up." Dante grinned.  
"Hot little blonde?" Rixon asked.  
"Nah, sexy little brunette thing." He corrected. Rixon chuckled.  
"Who?" I asked. He looked at me with a confused expression.  
"Uh... started wit think. Katey, kirsty, Kristen... something like that." He said casually.  
"Where the hell do you have sex at school?" Vee scoffed.  
"There is never a lack of places. This time I opted for the janitors closet." He said with a mischievous smile.  
"Noted." She said, with a nod.  
"Why?" Scott asked her with a cheeky expression. She accompanied her smirk with a wink.

When we got back to the boys place, Patch made a giant dish of nacho's and put it in the oven to melt while we all sat outside. Blayze was curled up in my lap and I patted him absentmindedly while I sipped on my cherry coke.  
"So Tit's MaGee." Rixon said breaking the comfortable silence.  
"Yes, Sir O'Riely?" She asked with a chuckled.  
"Who's this chick you're trying to set me up with?" He asked with a curious grin.  
"I'm pretty sure you'll meet her tonight." Vee said.  
"You guys staying over again?" Dante asked.  
"Yes." Patch answered for us.  
"If we stay, Lizzii has to stay too." Vee told him.  
"I'm sure I won't mind." Rixon said with a cheeky grin.  
"How do you guys feel about a chick called..." Dante scrolled through his phone. "Addyson?" He asked.  
"Super bitch." Vee commented, Dante rolled his eyes.  
"What about," More scrolling, "Cally?" He asked.  
"No idea who she is." Vee admitted.  
"Cally Ralph." I confirmed. "She let me borrow a pen in math once."  
"So, she gets the approval?" He asked.  
"Sure."  
"Sweet, Rixon I'm borrowing the tahoe." He stated.  
"Yeah, don't ask or anything." Rixon scoffed, Dante rolled his eyes in Rixons direction.  
"Can I borrow your tahoe?" He asked in a sullen tone.  
"Of course." Rixon said with a smile.

* * *

**Are you sad the chapter is over? So am I. The next one will be up in T minus 2 minutes.. actually by the time you read this.. it'll already be there!**


	15. Chapter 15 - Quicky in the Camero

**See? I told you it would be here!**

* * *

**Chapter 15:**

Patch drove the Camaro back to school and I rode with him. I have to admit, it was a little hot watching him drive such a sexy car. Scott and Vee took the jeep; Rixon and Dante took the tahoe.  
"You look pretty sexy driving this you know." I said cheekily.  
"Sexy enough that I should pull over?" He asked with a wink.  
"I mean.. if you wanted t-" He slammed on the breaks, pulling off to the side of the road. Turning the ignition off, he pushed his seat back and tapped his lap.  
"Come here then." He said seductively. Before I had time to think about it, I claimed over to straddle his lap, pressing my lips to his. He groaned grabbing tightly onto my hips, grinding me against him.  
"Get in the back." He ordered. I climbed off him and over the consol into the back seat, he hit a button and the doors clicked as they locked and he followed me joining me in the backseat. He laid me on my back against the leather. His mouth was on mine in an instant.

His hand found its way to my shorts, making quick work of undoing the button and zip. Before I knew it, his hand was rubbing the tender nerves between my legs. I moaned loudly.  
"You can be as fucking loud as you want." He groaned into my ear, thrusting a finger inside me. I gasped followed by a cry of pleasure as he began to pump quickly.

I can't believe we'd pulled over to the side of the road to get hot in the backseat of his Camaro. Just the thought of what we were doing had me feeling so naughty. We were defiantly going to be late to class. This had to be quick and I wasn't going to let this boy go without returning the favour.

As he continued to pull me closer to the edge, I trailed my hand down to his black jeans. I fumbled with his button and zip, in my defence my mind was elsewhere – namely his hand between my legs – he was being very distracting. He chuckled against my lips at my failing attempt, with his free hand he popped open his button and pulled down his zip.

His hands persistent movements didn't falter as I pulled down his boxers, grasped him and began stroking. His heavy breathing turned to groans and hushed profanities as I matched my speed with his. This was by far the most exciting and craziest thing I'd ever done.

His mouth moved down to my neck, my weakness. I moaned loudly as he sucked and nibbled on my neck. His hips bucked into my hand as the pressure in me built to breaking point. He bite down hard on my neck as my body jerked beneath him. I screamed out his name as waves of ecstasy ripped through me.  
"Dont stop." He growled pleadingly, his turn. I pushed him off me against the door getting on my knee's between his legs, taking him in my mouth.  
"Fuck!" He groaned as my head bobbed him in and out of my mouth. My hair fell around my face and he fell out of my mouth as a tried to flick it over my shoulder, it just fell down the other side. He bundled my hair on one of his hands and I took him back into my mouth. I sucked and lapped at his tip with my tongue before plunging him deep into my mouth. I felt him twitch as his grasp on my hair tightened.  
"I.." He groaned. I moaned around him in acknowledgement that he was telling me he was going to cum. The vibrations were all it took for him the buck his hips up and coat my mouth in that thick salty taste. I stopped my movements but kept him inside my mouth until he stopped twitching. I lapped up every drop before swallowing down, while he was still held between my lips.

"We're going to be late." He groaned between heavy breaths.  
"I know." I said with a devious smirk. He huffed as he smirked, pulling his pants back up. He manoeuvred into the driver's seat and I chuckled as a rolled around the backseat struggling with my shorts.

Patch pulled quickly back onto the road towards school, going much faster than he should, quickly shifting up through the gears.  
"That was so naughty." I giggled.  
"Yeah, is was." He said with a grin.

Patch scrawled on a green slip as we jogged through the halls to our biology class. We were ten minutes late.  
"What's the excuse?" I asked.  
"You were feeling sick, we were at the nurse. Look pale." He instructed as we jogged.  
"I've got a good sweat going." I assured him, he chuckled.

As we walked through into the classroom everyone's eyes turned to us. Vee's eyes met mine and she did everything within her capabilities to keep in the laugh that was shaking her body. Sitting next to her in our desk, Scott had a massive grin on his face as he shook his head slowly from side to side.  
I headed to the desk behind Vee and Scott where the boys usually sat as Patch went to the coach's desk, handing him the EAS we'd written.  
"Are you feeling okay, Nora?" Coach asked as I took my seat.  
"I'm feeling better now." I said casually.  
"I bet you are." Scott chuckled, turning around to me - I glared at him. Patch took the seat next to me, Scott turned to him. "Hey, did I tell you about this super sweet Camaro parked on the side of the road we saw on our way to school?" Scott asked with a cocky smile.  
"Yeah you did. Too bad you'll never get to drive it." Patch retorted.  
"Oh, come on!" Scott whined.  
"Why do you boys insist on constantly interrupting my class?" Coach scolded.  
"But.."  
"No 'but's Mr Parnell. Close your mouth and listen." Coach said firmly.  
"At least I got to class on time because I didn't have to stop and f..." Scott grumbled.  
"Shut it." Patch warned.  
"Another word and you're both on detention." Coach warned. Scott huffed, facing the front of the class.

Coach ranted about the cycles of pregnancy for a while before handing out a work sheet.  
"I want you to match the labels to the pictures, you can work in groups just keep the noise level down." Scott and Vee swung around on their stools.  
"You're not really banning me from driving the Camaro are you?" Scott asked sadly.  
"Are you going to stop being a smart ass?" Patch asked.  
"Honestly, probably not." Scott admitted.  
"I'll give you points for honesty." Patch said lightly with a chuckle.  
"Do tell." Vee said with an evil smirk.  
"Just repeat last night, but speed it up and put it in the backseat of the Camaro." I summed up quickly.  
"Really?" Scott asked, cocking an eyebrow.  
"Skipping class for a quickie in the back of a car?" Vee chuckled. "Oh, Nora you naughty thing." She added with a wink.

As the bell rang out signalling the end of human biology and the school day we met up with Dante and Rixon by their lockers. Dante had a small framed brunette pushed up against the locker, Cally Ralph.  
"Please don't make me go home with him." Rixon begged. Scott laughed.  
"You can ride with us." Patch agreed.  
"Aren't you going shopping with the girls?" Rixon asked.  
"No, we're picking up Lizzii, remember?" Vee reminded him.  
"Aw, yeah." He said with a grin.  
"We'll meet you guys at your place later. Lizzii's train gets in at six forty five, so we'll be home at about seven." Vee told them. Vee and I both got a kiss goodbye from _our_ boys as we headed to the Camaro.  
"Egh." Vee scoffed opening the passenger door of the Camaro.  
"What?" I asked, she chuckled.  
"You had sex in this today." She said with a mischievous grin.  
"We didn't have _sex_." I dismissed.  
"Close enough." She said casually getting in. "Not in this seat right?" She asked.  
"No, in the back." I promised.

We weaved our way through the traffic to the mall. I definitely ate up the stairs and approving hollers. We started at Victoria Secret Vee kept throwing things with crazy price tags at me. I couldn't afford much so I only bought a new red lace set and a black teddy Vee forced me to buy. She was much more lenient with her money. She bought a black set, and a leopard print set and three teddies. Once Vee was content with clothes – that the boys would just rip off us anyway - we set out to find dresses for the party tomorrow night.

"We rock up in a Camero worth like eighty thousand dollars and I've only got fifty bucks for a dress." Vee whined.  
"Well, you just spent almost two hundred dollars on underwear. You can get a nice dress with fifty dollars."  
"You don't understand how hard it is to find the perfect dress, babe! You're tiny, you fit in anything." She complained.  
"I'm not that little." I defended.  
"You're perfect, and everything looks amazing on you... Lucky bitch." She mumbled the last park under her breath.

After over an hour of trying on a few hundred dresses... okay, that was an exaggeration, it was only about twenty – but it dragged on forever. I chose the third dress I tried on; it had a balck slip undeaneather black lace with thick straps of lace and was just a little too short for my liking, but not so short that I looked like a stripper. The dress Vee finally settled on was worth the wait she looked flawless. It showed off her curves perfectly. It was a short black peplum dress with a subtle leopard print etched into it.  
"Scott is going to see you and have that dress on the floor in T minus two seconds." I chuckled.  
"That's the plan." She said with a wink. "Look how skinny it makes me look!" She said excitedly. She did have a perfect hourglass figure and that dress accentuated all the right parts.

Her face shot to mine and she had a look of shock on her face.  
"What?" I asked with a little concern.  
"Shoes!" She squealed gleefully.  
"You have a hundred pairs of shoes and no money left." I told her.  
"You don't have any heels and you do have money." She said with an evil smirk.  
"Heels make me look a giraffe, especially coupled with a short dress." I complained.  
"Amazing legs that go on forever do not make you a giraffe." She quipped.

Half an hour later I was paying for a pair of black thick crisscrossed strapped heels.  
"He's going to bend you over where you stand when he's sees you in your new outfit." Vee praised.  
"No." I said casually, before turning to her. "But he will once he gets it off." I said with a wink.  
"I love naughty Nora!" She squeaked.  
"So does Patch." I chuckled, she laughed at my new found wit.

It was half passed six and we were on our way to the train station to pick up Lizzii. Lizzii had come to visit for a week last spring, she was very shy when I first met her, but after a few days she came out of her shell. Her accent made me giggle and she was pretty funny in general, she has to be my favourite one of Vee's cousins.

We pulled up in the parking lot and walked to the platform to wait for her, Vee was bouncing on the balls of her feet in excitement. She loved Lizzii and she hadn't seen her in almost a year. A train horn sounded as the light from the front of the train came into view moments before the train itself. It let out a loud gust as it pulled into the station.

People filed out of the train, I looked around for Lizzii's bright blonde hair, but I couldn't see her.  
"Vee!" A voice said excitedly. A tall skinny brunette was walking towards us with a large pink and black suitcase and a few totes slung in her arms. She wore little white shorts that showed off her tan legs and dark purple cow-neck singlet that showed off her breasts that almost seemed too large for her body. It took a second look to realise it was Lizzii, she'd dyed her hair a rich dark brown.  
"Lizzii!" Vee squealed racing over to her and locking her in a bear hug, I chuckled and walked over.  
"Oh, hey Nora." She greeted with a friendly smile and Australian accent. She was a genuine sweetheart, unless you insulted her friends or family, then she turned full blown bitch – it was one of my favourite of her qualities. I remember last time she was here Marcie was teasing Vee, Lizzii had Marcie in tears only moments later.

Vee and I helped with her bags as we walked back up to the car.  
"How was the flight?" I asked.  
"Long." She joked. "I'm so excited to be back here, I missed America."  
"I'm so excited you're back too!" Vee shrilled. "How long are you staying?"  
"Only two weeks, but we'll make them count!" She said cheerfully determined.  
"Oh! And if my mum asks, we're staying at Nora's house." Vee clarified.  
"Where are we staying?" Lizziii asked.  
"With boys." Vee said mischieveiously.  
"Cute boys?" She probed.  
"The hottest guys you have ever met, I swear on it." Vee promised.  
"She's not kidding." I agreed.  
"Are you guys dating them or something?" She asked.  
"Not technically." I replied.  
"We only met them a few days ago." Vee added.  
"And you're staying with them?" Lizzii asked with a confused expression.  
"They are absolute sweethearts." I guaranteed.  
"Besides Dante, keep your distance from him." Vee instructed.  
"Oh! Is one of them that super cutie you sent me a photo of?" Lizzii asked.  
"Rixon? Yeah, he's hilarious and totally adorable." Vee gushed.  
"You'd almost think Vee was with Rixon wouldn't you." I chuckled.  
"Rixon's got nothing on Scott's. Scott's just..." She sighed. Lizzii and I laughed. As I clicked the button to unlock the Camaro.  
"Woah, nice car!" Lizzii said shocked.  
"Yeah, this belongs to the boy I've stolen." I chuckled.  
"Patch has all the cool stuff." Vee agreed. "Scott's dick is bigger though."  
"How would you know?" I scoffed.  
"Scott's dick is inhumanly large." She clarified.  
"Patch is pretty well hung too, you know."  
"Maybe you two should get the rulers out and measure." Lizzii chuckled.  
"They're best friends, I'm sure they've been there done that." Vee pondered.  
"I'm pretty excited to meet these guys." Lizzii said loading her suitcase into the boot. "So, we're staying at their house tonight?" She asked.  
"Well, we've stayed there the last two nights." Vee said mischievously, she quickly flung her head to Lizzii, "Don't tell mum." She said seriously.  
"I wont." Lizzii chuckled.

We made our way through town blaring the radio and signing along to Taylor swift, laughing at ourselves. I pulled up to the boys house and drove down the side off to the back garage, someone had opened the side gate for us to drive straight through, they really are thoughtful.  
"This is a really nice house." Lizzii said staring up out the window.  
"Yeah, they're like... mysteriously loaded." Vee said suspiciously. I clicked the button on the remote and the automatic door the back garage opened as I eased the Camaro in.

"We need muscles!" Vee called loudly towards the house. There was a small yip – from Blayze – as I heard the back doors click open. I turned around to see Patch, Scott and Rixon all walking over to us.  
"She didn't bring that much luggage, we don't really need all of you." I chuckled.  
"But we missed you guys, the house is so empty without you'se." Scott said with a smile, he walked over to Vee pressing his lips to her's.  
"I did miss you." Patch whispered into my ear.  
"I was only gone a few hours." I chuckled, but honestly, I'd missed him too.  
"Well, seeing as though they're being no help, I'll give you a hand." I heard Rixon offered in his thick irish accent.  
"Thank you." Lizzii said in a quiet voice, she went from super hyped to crazy shy in a matter of seconds. Rixon reached into the boot pulling out her massive suit case like it was a pillow.  
"Sorry!" Vee apologised, pecking Scott quickly on the lips before starting introductions.  
"Scott, this is my cousin Lizzii. Lizzii, this is my... Scott." She hesitated.  
"You're Scott?" He asked, with a grin. "I'm cool with being your Scott." he said kissing her on the cheek.  
"And, this is Patch. Patch, Lizzii." I introduced as Vee blushed and went into her own little world. "And that is Rixon." I said gesturing to where he was standing beside her with a grin. "Rixon, Lizzii."  
"It's very nice to meet you, Lizzii." He said with a crooked smile.  
"You too." She said in a shy voice.  
"Where's Dante?" I asked.  
"Having a shower, him and Carla had a very eventful afternoon." Scott scoffed, as we headed over to the house.  
"Cally." I corrected.  
"Like I said, they don't stick around long enough for you to get to know them." Patch said casually.  
"So, what are we doing tonight?" Vee asked.  
"I was thinking we could play a game of pool." Patch suggested.  
"I don't play pool, I play xbox." Lizzii said casually.  
"What kind of games do you play?" Rixon asked.  
"Shooting and fighting." She replied, still in her shy little bubble.  
"Well, aren't you violent." Rixon chuckled with a smirk. Lizzii didn't reply, she just smiled awkwardly.  
"_So_, xbox then?" Scott clarified.  
"I'll join Patch for a game of pool." I voted.  
"You just want him to bend you over the table." Vee chuckled.  
"Not totally objected to the idea." I chuckled.  
"Pool it is." Patch agreed quickly.  
"I'm actually really jet lagged." Lizzii said with a yawn.  
"Oh, sorry babe, I didn't even think about that." Vee apologised. "Do you guys have a spare room?" Vee asked.  
"It's just full of boxes we haven't unpacked yet." Scott told her.  
"You can sleep in my bed." Rixon offered.  
"Of course she can." Scott chuckled.  
"No, she can have my bed, I'll sleep on the couch." Rixon corrected.  
"Well, isn't that nice of you." Vee said with a considerate smile.  
"I don't mind sleeping on the couch." Lizzii countered.  
"Neither do I. You had a long flight, you should get a good night's sleep." Rixon said, sincerely. "Come on, I'll take you upstairs."  
"Of course you will." Scott chuckled under his breath.  
"Stop being a smartass, he's being nice." Vee said, slapping Scott's shoulder.

Rixon took Lizzii's suitcase upstairs and she followed.  
"So... pool?" Patch asked.  
"Maybe someone should teach me too." Vee said suggestively to Scott.  
"You just want him to bend you over the table." I mocked, mimicking her.  
"Exactly." Vee agreed.  
"Let's go play pool guys, what are you waiting for?" Scott asked ushering Vee into the pool room.

Scott and Patch bet against who was a better teacher and who out of Vee and I would win... Never bet against Patch. By the time I'd suck all my balls, Vee still have four on the table.  
"Nora's already had help, it wasn't really fair." Scott grumped.  
"A bet's a bet Scotty." Patch teased, holding his hand out as Scott slapped a twenty into it.  
"You always seem to be giving Patch your money." I said to Scott.  
"And she wonders how I can afford the Camaro." Patch chuckled.  
"That's a _lot_ of twenties sitting in the garage." I retorted.  
"We don't always wager twenties." Patch admitted.  
"Yeah, one time I won a hundred betting against this dude." Scott said proudly.  
"And there was this one time when you lost a grand." Patch said smugly.  
"What the hell did you bet a grand on?!" Vee shouted. Scott and Patch both laughed.  
"Wouldn't you like to know." Scott chuckled.  
"Yes, yes I would!" She insisted.  
"I'm a little curious." I butt in.  
"No, you're not." Patch dismissed.  
"Boy's need secrets too." Scott said defensively. Vee grumped stomping out of the pool room. "Vee!" Scott groaned chasing her up the stairs.  
"I'm guessing I'm not allowed to know the secret either?" I guessed.  
"Not allowed to tell people, if you eventually find out – which I'm betting you will somehow – then you can know the secret." Patch told me factually.  
"Well, that's no fun at all." I whined.  
"Everyone has secrets, Angel. I'm sure you do too." He accused, but it is true, everyone has secrets.

We decided everything was fine when we heard giggling from Scott's room and bed springs.  
"So, this showering together thing Scott was telling me about seems fun..." Patch said suggestively.  
"You want to go have a shower?" I asked.  
"Are you going to join me?" He asked with a cocked eyebrow and a smirk.  
"Why wouldn't I?" I said with a wink. Patch yanked my hand, pulling me up the stairs behind him.

In the time it took to get from his bedroom door to the bathroom, we were already stripped almost naked. As Patch closed the bathroom door behind us, he grasped my hips pulling me towards him and pressing his lips to mine. I was left in only my underwear and bra, Patch only in the thin material of his boxers.

I pushed my arms through his and clasped my hands behind his lower back. Patch instantly pulled away, taking a few steps back so there was substantial distance between us.  
"What?" I asked. He looked torn, he looked... afraid?  
"I... don't like people touching my back." He told me hesitantly.  
"Oh." I said lamely. "I'm sorry. I won't touch it." He told him, holding my hands in surrender. A small grin, that didn't quite reach his eyes, spread across his face. He pressed his lips back to mine and I kept my hands safely on his hips.  
"Now, I think you're far too clothed for a shower." He said mischievously in my ear as the clasp on my bar unhooked. His fingers gently slipped the straps of my shoulders sending the bra to floor. His eyes stole a glace down at my naked breasts and a low growl rumbled in his chest. His lips crushed back to my own as each of his hands cupped and kneaded my breast.

I slipped my fingers under the waist of his boxers, pushing them to the floor as our tongues lapped hungrily at each other. We waddled clumsily into the shower and Patch turned on the water. I shrieked as the freezing cold water pelted onto my body, pushing off Patch to the other side of the - large enough you could fit ten people in here – shower. He stood completely naked under the cool water, his dripping hair hanging over his eyes as he smirked. He reached behind himself, adjusting the taps.  
It took two steps for him to reach me, he looked me in the eye and pulled me with him as he walked backwards into the water. Droplets cascaded down his chiseled jaw and muscular chest, I had never seen a sight as perfect as this.

Patch was very civil given our complete lack of clothing, letting us actually use our shower to get clean. I could understand the difficulty, It was hard to keep my hands off of him. After many sneaky kisses and a lot of inappropriate rubbing up against each other, we shut off the water and stepped out of the shower.  
"Should we call it a win, and claim this as your 'naked, soaking wet Nora'?" I asked.  
"You think I've won the bet, do you?" He asked with a chuckle.  
"Do you think I'm fun?" I asked, wiping myself down with my towel.  
"I think you are very, very fun." He clarified.  
"I think I've defiantly changed, I haven't done any homework in two days." I clarified. "I guess I can deal with just being allowed to drive the Camaro whenever I want." I added.  
"I'm okay with claiming victory." He agreed. "As long as I get to see a lot more of 'naked, soaking wet Nora'." He clarified.  
"I think I could handle that." I said with a wink.

Patch was brushing his teeth as I hung my damp towel back on the towel rack. His towel wrapped low around his waist. I took a step and suddenly lost my footing, slipping on the water that had splashed out from the shower and wet the floor. In the split second it took me to realise I was falling, I reached out for whatever my hands could grab onto. Unfortunately that happened to be the bare inked skin of Patch's back. Everything suddenly went black.

* * *

**O.O Shits about to go down... you know it. **


	16. Chapter 16 - Fallen Angel

**I know you dont care what i have to say right now, you just want to know whats going to happen.. go on, read it, I still love you even if you don't care what i have to say ;P Quite frankly you proabably just skipped this part... I use to.**

* * *

**Chapter 16:**

I opened my eyes in a confused daze, I looked around to find myself in a bar. A bar? How the hell did I get here? Maybe I hit my head on the tiles when I slipped in the bathroom, why would Patch bring me to a bar rather than take me to the hospital. I was retched from that thought at the sudden mortification that I was naked. I quickly wrapped an arm around my chest and covered my front with my hand. I saw Patch on the other side of the pool table, taking a shot.  
"Patch?!" I shrieked. Why was a naked in a bar and he was just casually playing pool?! He didn't look up, he didn't even acknowledge my existence. I looked around to see no one else did either. A naked woman standing in the middle of a bar had no one's attention. Something was seriously messed up right now.  
"A dollar says you do not make that play." I heard Rixon's voice before his face materialised behind the thick cloud of smoke that lingered in the room. His hair was slicked back, if I hadn't heard him speak in his iconic Irish accent, I wouldn't have been able to tell it was him.

My main concern right now was covering myself up. Patch was wearing a black suit blazer – really not his style, but okay. I raced around the table and tried to yank it off but as I reached for it all I caught was air. I tired again but my hand seemed to disappear into his back. I shrieked, yanking my hand back to my chest and looking down at it.  
"PATCH!" I yelled in his ear.  
"I am very much obliged to take you up on that offer." Patch chuckled. What. The. Hell. Is. Going. On?!  
"RIXON?!" I tried. He didn't hear me either.

I slowly reached out to Patch again, I tried to touch his back. I couldn't feel him, my hand continued to pass right through him. My eyes started to well up, I am so confused and afraid. The fact that I was naked right now, was starting to barely phase me – no one seemed to know I was here.

Something about where we were just seemed very strange. Not to mention the boys slick comb over looks and strangely outdated clothing, everything around me seemed to come straight out of the nineteen fifties. The bar looked more like a gentlemen's club, there only women in sight were the waitresses – who also looked like the came from a past era. If I didn't know any better, I'd say I was standing naked in a gentleman's bar in the fifties.

Patch, being Patch, landed the ball into the antique pool table.  
"Would you like another Scotch?" A waitress asked in a breathy voice, holding a tray of empty glasses.  
"No thanks, Sweet heart." Patch replied with a flirty wink. My attention was drawn to a TV that sat in the corner. It was small but boxy and antique.  
"Did you hear President Eisenhower has..." I heard a snippet of a conversation behind me spoken between two men in a grey and brown suit discuss. President Eisenhower... as in Dwight D. Eisenhower? My A in history had given my obvious knowledge that he was president between nineteen fifty three and nineteen sixty one. There was no way I could have time travelled back to the fifties, but right now that seemed like the only viable explanation.

Suddenly I felt like I was being lurched back as darkness crowded my vision, ripping me from the scene that had unravelled before me. Suddenly, I was back in the bathroom with Patch. He had his arms on either of my shoulders, glaring furiously at me.  
"What did you see?" He asked in a low, angry tone. I had never seen Patch angry before, he was scaring me.  
"I..." I had no words, I had no idea what I'd just seen. Was that a hallucination? It couldn't have been.  
"Nora, what did you see?" He asked in a slightly lighter tone. I was stunned, I had no idea what to tell him.  
"You... were playing pool." I summed up simply... very simply. He rolled his eyes.  
"And..?" He asked.  
"It was..." I couldn't finish that sentence, this was stupid, I must be going crazy. If I was going crazy, why was Patch so concerned about what I had... 'seen'? "I have no idea."  
"You were not supposed to touch them." He scolded.  
"Touch what?" I asked.  
"My... it doesn't matter." He said, storming past me back into the bedroom.

I was left standing naked and alone in the bathroom, scared and confused. Patch seemed to know what had happened, and he was obviously very upset that it had happened. I stormed into the room as Patch pulled on his jeans.  
"What the hell was that?" I asked him.  
"Nothing." He grumbled.  
"The hell it was!" I retorted angrily.  
"You really shouldn't have done that." He scolded.  
"What did I do?" I pleaded.  
"I can't tell you!" He replied angrily.  
"Says who?" I asked curiously.  
"The arch-assholes." He swore angrily. He headed for the door.  
"The who?" I asked, confused. "Where are you going?!" I asked angrily. He slammed the door behind him.

What the actual hell just happened? I quickly pulled on the first things I could find - my shorts and his hoddie.  
"Patch?!" I called, hurrying down the stairs.  
"What's going on?" Rixon asked from the lounge.  
"You were there!" I accused.  
"What? I was in the lounge?" He said confused.  
"No, in the... the..." I had no word. In the hallucination? I would sound completely off my nut.  
"That what?" He asked, utterly confused. I growled in frustration. "Calm down, Nora." Rixon said, holding my shoulders. I was so thoroughly confused and dumbfounded, I just started to cry. Rixon pulled me against his chest, wrapping his arms around me.  
"Patch?!" Rixon called towards to pool room. "What the fuck did you do to Nora?!" He yelled.

Peeking over Rixon's arms through my tear blurred vision, Patch came into view in the pool room doorway holding a bottle of bourbon, his head hung to the floor. There were several awkward moments of silnce.  
"You fucking what?!" Rixon yelled at him.  
"Don't talk to me like that." Patch growled.  
"You're a fucking idiot." Rixon insulted. Patch's tone changed from furious to helpless in seconds.  
"What do I do?" He whispered to Rixon. Had they forgotten I was here?  
"Nora..." Rixon said looking down at me. I looked up at him through wet eyelashes with a trembling lip. Rixon inhaled a large gust of air before facing the ceiling and huffing it out.  
"What?" Patch asked with disbelief. Where was the conversation I was missing... "I can't." Patch insisted. I could swear there was an unspoken conversation I was missing.  
"Nora, please stop crying. It's okay, Patch will explain everything. Okay?" Rixon said in a comforting tone. Was it terrible that right now, I didn't want to let go of Rixon, right now I was comfortable with Rixon... and I was scared of Patch. Patch took a few steps towards us and I crushed myself closer to Rixon, Patch's face was utterly heartbroken at the gesture.

"Angel..." He said in a calm, quiet voice. I just looked at him, may arms wrapped around Rixon.  
"What's going on?" Dante's voice broke my attention as he descended the stairs. His eyes found me, wrapped in Rixon's arms and his eyes widened. "I'm not even going to get involved in this." He said, walking straight past us into the pool room.

"Nora," Rixon said quietly to me. "Go upstairs with Patch and just let him explain." He told me. I loosened my grip on him as his arms dropped from around me. I turned towards Patch whose expression was thick with worry, I walked towards the stairs with my head hung low. I couldn't explain my emotions right now, but I knew I wanted answers and felt like I should listen to Rixon.

Patch closed the door behind him as he stepped into the room. I went over to the bed, sitting on the end with my legs folded. I stared a hole into the comforter, I couldn't bring myself to look up at Patch.  
"I am so sorry I got so mad..." He said remorsefully. "It's not your fault that happened." He admitted.  
"W... What happened?" I asked.  
"I need you to keep an open mind and hear me out... okay?" He asked. I promised myself I would sit quietly while he explained.  
"Okay." I agreed.  
"When you touched my scars, on my back, you saw a memory. One of my memories." He clarified. "I know that doesn't seem possible, but that's what happened." He said calmly.  
"I was in the fifties." I said quietly, he sighed.  
"I'm... I'm much older than I look. I've been around for a long time. I... I can't believe I'm telling you this..." He huffed out a deep breath, this seemed very hard for him to say. I finally looked up to him, my mind was spinning trying to digest what he was saying. His next words stopped my breathing and ceased the beat of my heart.  
"I'm a fallen angel."

I stared at him for a very long moment, my face completely blank, but my mind running a million miles a minute. He was joking right? This was a joke... this had to be a joke. His explanation of what happened in the bathroom earlier seems remotely feasible but there were no such things as angels. I'm agnostic, I don't really believe in God or angels or anything like that – but if it was proved to me, I'd think differently.

So, Patch would have me believe right now that he was a... _fallen angel, _and that I had touched scars on his back that had sent me... into a memory.  
_I'm telling you the truth, Angel._ My head snapped back and my eyes bulged as I heard Patch's words in my head. I was sure I hadn't seen his lips move, he had not said that out loud. His solemn face lightened a bit with a small grin.  
"H-how did you do that?" I asked, his grin grew wider.  
_I can do a lot of things you don't know about._ As I heard the words spoken to my mind, he winked. I continued to stare at him for a long moment before curiosity took over the shock vibrating through me.  
"Like what?" I asked. His grin grew wider.

Suddenly Patch and I were laying in the back of the Camaro. He was poised over me, kissing down my neck, I moaned and all of a sudden I was sitting back in his bedroom.  
_Like that... and like this. _He said to my mind. Had me just made me hallucinate that?  
"I am so, so confused." I admitted with a break in my low voice.  
"I know." He said, finally aloud. "Any question that you have, I'll answer it." He said, sincerely.

My mind raced with a million questions I couldn't settle on just one. I tried to prioritise them find the most important, but my mind refused to think clearly.  
"You're a... fallen angel." I clarified, he simply nodded. The words sounded so strange coming from my mouth.  
"And you can speak to me in my head?" I asked. _Yes._ He clarified doing just that.  
"How?" I asked.  
"It's complicated. It's one of the things that fallen angels get to keep when they fall." He admitted.  
"Do you... actually fall?" I asked.  
"Yes, quite literally." He said, finally taking a seat beside me on his bed. Out conversations was hushed, I assumed there were people in this house he probably didn't want to hear this.  
"From..." I think I knew the answer, but it seemed a little farfetched.  
"Heaven." He said casually. This was crazy, this was totally crazy. I'd say there's no way that it could be true but everything kind of seemed... right?  
"Why?" I asked.  
"A stupid decision. I broke the law, and I was punished for my crime."  
"What did you do?" I asked.  
"I fell for a human girl, I came to earth to be with her. That was not allowed. After several years she passed away it was a long time ago when medicine was primitive and life expectancy was short. I tried to follow her back to heaven but the arch angels had known I'd broken the law. They banished me, the avenging angels ripped out my wings and sent me plummeting to earth." He explained.  
"Are you sure you're telling the truth?" I asked hesitantly.  
"I will never lie to you, Angel. I never have."

"Why do you call me angel?" I asked, he smiled.  
"It suits you. You are genuinely good, kind hearted... you remind me of myself before I fell."  
"This is certifiably insane." I said, shaking my head. "Who else knows? Do the other guys know?" I asked. He laughed, it was light and honest.  
"Yes." He said with a nod.  
"How'd they find out?" I asked.  
"There's something you should probably know about them to. I mean, if you know about me, if won't hurt for you to know about them too." He pondered.  
"They're not..." I hesitated. "Fallen angels too, are they?" I asked.  
"Rixon is." He admitted eagerly.  
"But, I grew up with Scott. Like we actually grew up together. In your... memory you were the same age, you were dressed different and your hair looked stupid but you were the same age as you are now."  
"I didn't say Scott was an angel, now did I?" He asked.  
"No." I registered.  
"He's Nephilim." Patch said factually. "So is Dante." He added.  
"What's a... nephilin?" I asked.  
"'M'" He enunciated. "Neph-il-em." He clarified.  
"Sorry, what's a neph-il-em?" I said, mocking his tone.

Suddenly Scott burst through the door.  
"What the fuck, dude?!" Scott asked loudly in shock. Patch stood up, and looked pointedly at Scott. There facial expressions changed, like they were having another one of those silent conversations, only know I knew... they actually were having a silent conversation.  
"Your doing that mind speaky thing aren't you." I said curiously. Scott eyes widened in my direction.  
"Just can't keep a secret, can ya?!" Scott accused of Patch.  
"It's not really my fault." Patch glared. "But it's not yours." He added, facing me.  
"I hope you can keep a secret better that this idiot." Scott said in a strained voice.  
"I... Uh..." I babbled.  
"Give her a break, Scott. Her world practically just imploded!" Patch scolded. Scott looked at me, confused, so confused and his expression softened.  
"Sorry." He said before leaving the room.

"What is with you all tonight?" I asked incredulously.  
"Well, it's not every day humans find out about this stuff..." Patch said cautiously.  
"How did Scott know what we were talking about?" I asked.  
"He has particularly good hearing, we all do." Patch said, taking a seat beside me. "Our senses in general are much more acute that yours."  
"You were telling me what nephilim are...?" I coaxed.  
"Right." He said like he had forgotten what we were discussing. How, I have no idea. "Nephilim are the children of a fallen angel and a human. They're usually abnormally tall, they're particularly strong and they also inherit the telepathic tendencies from their fallen angel parent."  
"You guys aren't... like... related are you?" I asked.  
"Who?" He asked, confused.  
"You four... You, Rixon, Scott, Dante...?" I asked hesitantly, my mind had slipped to a very strange possibility where maybe Patch and Rixon and children...  
"How exactly would we be?" Patch asked, a very amused smile on his face.  
"You and Rixon don't have... children, do you?" I asked, knowing exactly how idiotic the theory sounded. A laugh burst from Patch mouth, then he chuckled while shaking his head.  
"No Angel, they're not our kids." He dismissed.  
"Okay, good. That would just be weird..." I pondered.  
"But the rest of it is all totally fine and dandy with you, now is it? You don't care that we aren't human or any of the other stuff, but the fact that Scott and Dante might have been our children just doesn't sit right with you?" He chuckled almost the whole why through his teasing.  
"If what you're saying is true... and with all this crazy stuff your doing that seems to back it up, my mind is starting to comprehend that you're probably telling the truth. It's kind of... awesome." I admitted lamely.  
"You think it's 'awesome'." He asked, curiously. I sat up straighter, playing with my fingernails.  
"I mean, It's completely crazy, ridiculously insane... but, it's kind of cool." I said in a voice almost so low it was barely audible.  
"I am completely and ridiculously glad to hear that." He said with a smile. "If I was telling the truth, which I am, your okay with the fact that I am not human?" He asked.  
"I mean, you look pretty human, you're overly exceptional in the way of 'human' looks actually. I guess it makes sense that pretty face came from some divine origin." I mumbled.  
"So... I'm so hot, I must be an angel. That's you're theory?" He chuckled.  
"Also the fact that you can talk to my head and make me see things and that you have scars that act as a time travelling machine..." I babbled.  
"That's not really how it works, you didn't go back in time, you weren't actually there, you were just seeing one of my memories." Patch explained.  
"Yeah, I gathered when I was standing naked surrounded by men and no one looked my way. But then I stuck my hand through you and it was kind of a giveaway that I wasn't really there." I again realise how ridiculous this sounded but Patch didn't look at me like I was crazy. Because I wasn't, this was all true. He was really a fallen angel.

"What are your scars from?" I asked. He mentioned how touching his scars took my into his memories.  
"My wings." He admitted.  
"Your tattoo?" I asked.  
"No, my actual wings." He clarified.  
"Your... wings?" I asked.  
"Yes, angel's have wings." He was being very patient with me. I just looked at him, I didn't want to ask a stupid question but I wanted him to elaborate. "When I was an arch angel I had wings. Big black feathery wings that stood taller than me. The avenging angels ripped them out when they sent me to earth, that's how I became a fallen angel." He explained. He turned, facing his back to me. "Please, don't touch them." He asked in a soft voice. I studied his back, at first all I saw was his tattoo's, but as I stared closer and knew what I was looking for I could suddenly see them. They were the shape of an upside down 'v' that perfectly set the outline of the tattoo, they blended in perfectly, if I hadn't known what I was looking for I wouldn't have seen them. They spaned almost the entire length of this back.

"I can't believe I didn't see those before." I stated in disbelief.  
"I have a pretty great tattoo artist." He chuckled.  
"Yeah, you do." I agreed.  
"Dante." He clarified.  
"Dante did these?" I asked amazed, I then remembered that he had created the bands logo and remembers he was very artistic.  
"Yeah, he's actually a very good artist. Life isn't all about sex and drums to him... although, they are the main things." He added.

"So, do fallen angels and nephilim usually hang out together like you guys?" I asked.  
"Actually, no. Nephilim were never supposed to exist, fallen angels aren't supposed to sleep with humans. It's a general rule that fallen angels and nephilim are supposed to hate each other. Cheshvan doesn't help the matter much either." He informed me.  
"Chesh.. van?" I asked.  
"Sometimes I forget how much stuff humans don't know about us. Okay, easy to understand version?" He asked, I nodded. "Cheshvan is a Jewish holiday, it goes for two weeks. During cheshvan fallen angels will posses their nephilim vassals, obviously nephilim don't like that very much. They're fully aware of what's happening, but they have no control over it, the fallen angel possessing them does." Patch explained.  
"Why would you do that?" I asked slightly disgusted. He surrendered his hands.  
"I don't. Fallen angels lose the ability to physically feel when they fall from heaven, it's a punishment for our crimes. We can still feel emotions, we just can't physically feel; it'd like experiencing the world through a pane of glass." He explained.  
"You... can't feel anything?" I asked, very confused.  
"I can, and so can Rixon, but most other fallen angels cannot." He told me, I just looked at him very confused. "Not all that long ago Rixon and I helped the archangels against some particularly rebellious, trouble making fallen angels. As a reward, they gave us back our ability to feel." he explained. "It was one of the best days of my life." He admitted fondly.  
"Okay, most fallen angels take over nephilim bodies so that they can feel?" I summarised.  
"Yes." He said with a proud nod, probably happy that I'm finally beginning to contemplate what he was saying.  
"Can they do it to any nephilim they want?" I asked.  
"No. A nephilim has to swear fealty to a fallen angel, giving them permission to do so."  
"Why would any of them agree to that?" I asked.  
"Fallen angels are in general not particularly nice people. They fell for a reason. Usually they'll torture a nephil to the brink of death to get what they want." He sounded so ashamed of his race.  
"That's really terrible." I admitted.  
"Living without the ability to feel is a truly infuriating thing." He admitted. "And nephilim heal fast." He added.  
"So that makes it okay to rip them to shreds?" I asked with a glare.  
"No, and don't look at me like that. I was never that cruel to either of mine." He said defensively.  
"You have nephilim that swore fealty to you?" I asked.  
"I've had two." He clarified. "When the archangels gave me back my ability to feel I revoked Chauncey's oath of fealty, I didn't need him anymore." He told me.  
"And the second one?" I asked.  
"Well, a nephil that swears fealty to a fallen angel can't be forced to swear fealty to another. Nephilim also stop aging the day they swear fealty. Some nephilim will swear fealty simply to be immortal and be protected from other fallen angels. I would never let another fallen angel hurt Scott, never in his life." He explained, his eyes shot to me as soon as he realised he slipped up.  
"Scott swore fealty to you?" I asked in disbelief.  
"That was a detail I had planned on leaving out..." He said biting his bottom lip. "Maybe, don't tell Scott I told you that."

"Okay, wait, hold up. Immortal?" I asked.  
"Yes, we can't die. Hence why I was twenty in the fifties and I'm twenty now." He said. "Nephilim are immortal but they will age if they don't swear fealty. The odds of a nephilim growing old and never swearing fealty are slim, very slim... actually it's never happened before."  
"You're twenty?" I asked.  
"Well, technically I am _much_ older than that. When I start a new life I decide to start at sixteen, because I think I can pass as sixteen, once I've stuck around for six or seven years, I start a new life in a new place by a different name." He told me.  
"Patch Cipriano isn't your real name?" I asked.  
"No."  
"What's your real name?" I asked.  
"That's priledged information." He said with a grin.  
"And I'm not privy to that information?" I asked.  
"Not yet." He told me.  
"So, Rixon, Scott and Dante?" I asked.  
"Rixon is actually his name, he's gone around a fair few cycles of names and he's currently sitting on his real name. Dante too and Scott has only just sworn fealty, Scott really is seventeen." He told me.  
"So, I'm lucky I met you guys in this century then?" I asked. He smiled.  
"Yes." He agreed with a chuckle.  
"I want to know your real name." I told him.  
"One day." He promised.  
"Where'd you get 'Patch' from?" I asked.  
"Rixon. We like to play fight, he's always 'Patching' me up, so he decided I should go with that." He told me.  
"This is all totally crazy." I said in disbelief.  
"You are taking this _much_ better than I thought you would." He admitted.  
"Rixon has wing scars too?" I asked.  
"Have you ever seen him with his shirt off?" He asked me. I thought back through the last few days, the rest of them tended to skimp on clothing a lot of the time, not Rixon.  
"Actually no." I realised.  
"He's much more private about his scars. He doesn't have tattoo's to cover them up." Patch told me.  
"I have a never ending stream of questions." I told patch.  
"I have all the time in the world to answer them." He chuckled.  
"True." I realised. Patch literally had an eternity, he would stick around for a few more years before starting his life a new somewhere else. How long would I have with Patch...? I didn't want to think about that right now. For now I had him here with me and that's all that mattered.  
"Want to know something that will totally mess with your head?" He asked.  
"And what has the rest of the information been doing?" I asked, he chuckled. I reached over and grabbed my wrist. "See this?" He asked, pointing at the strange birthmark on my wrist.  
"Yes?" I asked.  
"Chauncey had this." He told me. I searched through all the crazy things he's told me trying to remember where I'd heard the name before.  
"Your old nephilim?" I asked.  
"Yes." He said.  
"Please, _please_, elaborate." I told him.  
"This mark here means that somewhere along the track of your family tree, Chauncey is sitting on a lonely branch." He explained cryptically.  
"I'm related to a nephilim?" I asked.  
"Most people are, there are a very large amount of nephilims walking around. This means that you are directly descended from him." He told me.  
"That is the most astounding coincidence..." I pondered looking down at my wrist.  
"I noticed it the first day I saw you, after I got over the distraction of how beautiful you were." He said with cunning mischief.  
"You're too sly to be an angel." I chuckled.  
"I'm a fallen angel." He corrected, "Pure bad boy." He grinned mischievously. _Kiss me._ He ordered me in my mind.

Before I had decided to do so or not my legs were straddled over either of his hips and I crushed my lips to his. I gasped as a tore away for air.  
"I can do that too." He told me.  
"What did you do?" I asked.  
"I can make you do things, trick your brain into it. That is the last time I will do it though, I was just showing you. I won't force you to do anything you don't want too." He told me.  
"I don't think I have any objections to kissing a fallen angel." I chuckled.  
"As long as it's only me you're kissing." He said before bringing his lips back to mine.

* * *

**OH BOOM. I thought that went well... I mean its because i made it go well, I could have turned everything into a cyclone of disaster, but I'm a nice person :)**


	17. Chapter 17 - Bye Bye Virginity

**They're going to do naughty things again.. because that's just what they do.**

* * *

**Chapter 17:**

My hoodie fell to the floor and Patch stood up, hoisting me up with him. He turned around to face the bed, grabbed my waist and threw me onto it. I squealed as I flew through the air, before bouncing onto the soft comforter. Patch climbed up the bed and over to me, I giggled as he hovered over me with a cheeky grin. I tangled my hands in the hair at the back of his neck, pulling his lips to mine.

His hand trailed down my chest, stopping momentarily to tease my breast before continuing to quickly remove my shorts and leave me completely naked. I still hadn't got use the overwhelming feeling Patch sent through me when he thrust his finger inside me. As I lay gasping and moaning I couldn't help but want more, I wanted a different park of him inside me.

It's safe to say tonight has completely changed everything I thought I knew about the world. If Patch felt like he could share the fact the he's a fallen angel with me, I feel like it should be easy for me to share myself with him in the most intimate way possible.

I think it's safe to say when the guy you're messing around with tells you that they're not human and you're more or less _okay_ with that... you're in love with him. I was so distracted I'd almost missed the pressure that had built up inside of me, only when every fiber in my body flushed with ecstasy was I torn from my thoughts. I cried out as my body trembled with pleasure.  
"I will never get sick of those sounds you make, Angel." He whispered in my ear. I smiled through my heavy breathing. "You are truly the most beautiful and utterly amazing creature on this earth." My smile grew wider and I pressed my lips firmly to his, but only for a moment before my lungs burnt for oxygen.

I broke away, gasping for air. I lay there staring at him for a long moment as my breathing settles. His returning smile was cheeky yet sincere.  
"How did I ever get lucky enough to have you laying naked in my bed?" He asked with a grin.  
"Your looks help." I chuckled.  
"You only like me for my looks, hey?" He said mischievously. I pretended to think, puckering my lips to the side and staring at the roof innocently with a shrug. He laughed.  
"I really like your car too." I said with an innocent smile.  
"Mhm." He moaned into my neck, I found feel his lips smile against the skin.  
"You make me ridiculously horny, and your _very_ good at helping with that problem." I added with a chuckle.  
"Mhm." He repeated, brushing his lips across the tender skin of my neck.  
"I guess you're pretty sweet too, but cheeky as hell at the same time." I added. My hummed into my neck again.  
"I think I'm in love with you." I stated, and suddenly wanted to take it right back. His head shot up out of my neck looking me dead in the eye. I shouldn't have said that, that was a bad thing to say. That was way too full on... my thoughts were suddenly cut off when he crushed his lips to mine. His arms snaked around my back and pulled me to sit on his thighs, his lips never disconnecting from mine. His lips smiled against mine as the broke away and he rested his forehead against mine, looking down at me in his lap. His eyes connected with mine as he whispered;  
"I think I'm in love with you too, Angel."

His eyes met mine and we shared an intense moment before I brought my lips back to his. The moment called for a slow intimate kiss, but my mouth devoured his hungrily. I laid my back onto the bed pulling him with me. My hands trailed down his chest, undoing his jeans before pushing them off with my feet. He wore nothing beneath them, we were both naked as he kicked his jeans off of his ankles and they fell to the floor.

I could feel his hardness against my stomach, he bent his knee's slightly to raise himself off of me. I didn't like it, I wanted him close to me. I grasped his hips and pulled him down onto me. He groaned as his erection brushed against me.

What was about to happen terrified me, but I know I wanted it; I wanted to lose my virginity to Patch. As our tongues traced each other's, I brought my hands to his shoulders pushing him down slightly so that his hardness pressed against my wanting centre. He groaned deeply and rubbed himself between my wet folds, brushing against the sensitive bundle of nerves.

My heart was racing and my breathing was faltering. Gasps and moans of pleasure escaped me, as he continued to rub himself along me. I bucked my hips which had him lined up at my entrance.  
"Angel..." He asked questioningly. I breathed heavily for a moment staring up into his eyes and nodded, giving him permission. He closed his eyes and huffed out a breath, dropping his head. He nuzzled his head into my neck and kissed softly as he slowly thrust inside me.

A shocked whimper escaped me, he stopped moving as my fingernails dug into the skin of his shoulders and he groaned a low curse.  
"Angel, are you okay?" He whispered into my ear. I huffed out a shaky breath.  
"Yeah.." I whispered back. He very slowly pushed further inside me and my breaths came out in hurried gasps. It wasn't painful, it was uncomfortable. As he pushed further, it was starting to hurt.  
"It.. it's too big." I gasped. I could feel the faintest of smiles hitch his lips as he huffed against my neck.  
"Do you want to stop?" He asked, I could tell just by the way he said it that it was the _very_ last thing he wanted to do.

I'd heard it might hurt, my first time. I'd actually done a lot of research, but everything said that eventually it would spot hurting and it would feel good.  
"No." I said "Just... slow." I told him.

He pulled almost completely out before slowly thrusting back inside me. I whimpered loudly. He kissed gently at the skin of my neck as he continued to move very slowly in and out of me. The feeling that he was too big didn't subside, but the pain did and it was quickly replaced with pleasure. I loosed my grip on his shoulders and my pained whimpers turned to moans of pleasure. His slow movements weren't what I wanted anymore.  
"Faster." I pleaded through a breathy whispered moan. He gratefully complied increasing his speed as he swore under his breath into my ear.

My moans grew louder until they were almost screams, he moved his lips to mine, muffling the loud rejoices of pleasure. This was undoubtedly the best feeling I had ever experienced. The now familiar pleasure that built inside me surged with everyone of his deep thrusts. I knew he was holding back, he was still being gentle with me, but I wanted more. So much more.  
"Harder." I begged against his lips. He thrust even deeper inside me and I actually did scream. Every thrust had me making a loud cry of pleasure, mixed in with a few curse words and '_Patch'. _I bucked my hips up into his thrust, plunging him even deeper inside me.

My throat was dry and my skin was moist with sweat when I felt the pressure reach it's breaking point.  
"_Oh... Fu- Pa-aa-ah..!" _My body shook violently as the most extreme wave of pleasure drowned me. Patch continued to thrust vigorously inside of me dragging the feel on for an incredibly long time. It could have only been minutes but it felt like time slowed as my heart threatened to beat out of my chest.

His movements began to falter as he grunted a warning that I didn't register in my thoughtless state. My mind refused comprehensible thought until I felt him twitch inside me and his movements all but stopped as a foreign full feeling shot into me.  
He grunted and collapsed on top of me as his arms gave out, all the air in my lungs was forced out. He rolled off of me, I whimpered as he slipped out of me.

His arm slipped under my neck, pulling me over to him, my arm snaking around his waist.  
"Woah." I exhaled.  
"Woah." He agreed. I shuffled my legs, feeling a strange moist sticky feeling.  
"Fuck." I said as my eyes bug. "Fuck, fuck, _fuck_!" I hurriedly stressed, shooting up and rolling over Patch and off the bed.  
"What? What's wrong?!" Patch asked, running after me into the bathroom. I turned on the shower before spinning back around to him.  
"We kind of forgot something pretty important." I scolded.  
"What do you... oh." It suddenly registered as I stepped into the shower. He looked expressionless as he stared at the floor.

I cleaned myself as vigorously as possible, my heart was racing and I was all but hyperventilating but for a completely different reason from moments ago. How had we forgotten a condom, what were we, idiots? I stood under the warm water looking at the floor.

Patch's arms wrapped around me.  
"Calm down, Angel." He said soothingly.  
"What if..." I started but I couldn't finish the thought. I could not be sixteen and pregnant.  
"Angel." He said in the same soothing voice, slicking my drenched hair out of my face. "We can go to the pharmacy first thing in the morning and get the morning after pill." He told me. I looked up at him with a terrified expression. His face fell sympathetically and he pressed his lips to mine.  
"Seriously Angel, it's okay." He said pulling me closer to him, I continued to shake with terror. "What are you afraid of?" He asked.  
"Getting pregnant." I said, as if it were ridiculously obvious... which it was.  
"And if you did, and you didn't want it there's ways to go about that. If you did want it, I would be honoured to raise it with you." He said sincerely. I looked at him stunned.  
"Really?" I asked.  
"Of course, Angel." He said with a smile.  
"I..." I didn't have the words.  
"You don't have to worry about that now anyway. We can go to the pharmacy first thing and all this stressing will be for nothing." He told me. My body stopped trembling and my heart calmed. Patch was very reassuring and it was hard to freak out when he had my wrapped in his arms. He was right, there was no reason to stress, we'd get the morning after pill and everything would be fine.

We stepped out of the shower and dried ourselves with our still damp towels. We stepped into the room and he passed me his jumper.  
"Here, you know this will make you feel better." He said with a grin. I pushed my arms into the sleeves and pulled on a clean pair of underwear, pulling them on. Patch emerged from his wardrobe in a new pair of pyjama pants, they were black with a white band running across the top with a brand name inscribed on them in bold black writing.  
"I'm going to get a drink of water, want anything?" He asked, heading for the door.  
"I'll come." I said running up behind him, he smiled down at me as we headed downstairs.

"Where's Blayze?" I asked.  
"If he's not jumping on you, he's probably outside." Patch chuckled. We walked through the kitchen to the back door. Rixon was sitting at the table smoking a cigarette, Blayze was asleep on the chair beside him. Rixon's head turn to us as Patch opened the door.  
"I have to admit. Telling someone I was a fallen angel never got me laid." Rixon chuckled.  
"He's just that awesome." I chuckled  
"So, you're not running away screaming legs. Not terrified of us?" He questioned.  
"I think you're utterly fascinating actually." I responded. His expression was impressed as he looked over to Patch who was picking up the sleeping puppy from beside Rixon.  
"Woah, you did well." Rixon chuckled.  
"He did really well." I said with a wink.  
"Honestly, I really don't want to hear about good Patch is in bed." Rixon said with a slightly disgusted face. I chuckled.  
"Goodnight, Rixon." Patch dismissed with a grin.

We were both drinking our glasses of water when Scott's voice behind us, jolted me.  
"Well, you took that all a lot better than I thought." Scott said with a teasing grin, he looked to Patch and he smiled.  
"Nope, didn't lie at all. Told her the whole truth." Patch said with a proud smile.  
"Gettin' jiggy with a fallen angel is your thing then, is it Grey?" He chuckled.  
"Apparently." I replied with a smug smile. Scott chuckled and went into the pantry.  
"When Vee asks for a midnight snack, what does she want?" I joined him in the pantry and had a quick look. I picked up a block of chocolate and packet of chips.  
"Sweet and salty." I told him.  
"Maybe I'll just take the chocolate and I'll be the salty." He said with a wink.  
"Ew." I chuckled.

We all headed back up stairs, as I reached the top Vee was standing in Scott's doorway. I jogged over to her, pulling her into a hug.  
"You should definitely try sex, it's fucking amazing." I whispered as quietly as I could. When I reached back her mouth was dropped open in the cheekiest smile of shock.  
"You..." She didn't need to finish her question for me to know what she was asking and I nodded with a stupidly giddy smile. I giggled before turning into Patch's room. "You slut!" She laughed, I laughed back. Patch stepped infront of her chuckling silently, holding Blayze with one arm.  
"Goodnight, Vee!" I called behind him with a wink.  
"Goodnight, babe." She chuckled as her and Scott headed into his bedroom. The boys shutting their doors behind them at the same time.  
"Fucking amazing?" Patch asked with a cocked eyebrow.  
"You're such a snoop." I chuckled.  
"I did tell you how good our hearing was, not my fault you didn't listen." He said with a wink.  
"Well it was." I clarified.  
"Oh, I know. I was there." He agreed with a smirk. I jumped on the bed, bouncing up before climbing under the comforter. Patch chuckled, turning the light of and blindly searching for the bed.

As he laid down I flung my leg over him, straddling his lap, sitting upright.  
"Well, hello." He chuckled, I couldn't see him. The room was black.  
"Can you see me?" I asked curiously.  
"Vaguely, why?" He asked.  
"Curious as to just how amazing your senses are." I told him, I held up four fingers.  
"How many fingers am I holding up?" I asked. His hands tapped on my thighs playfully.  
"Four." He answered correctly.  
"It's so not fair that you can see me, but I can't see you." I complained lightly.  
"No. It's unfair that you're on top of me and still wearing clothes." He chuckled, I smiled.  
"I'm sore. You can wait." I told him playfully. I was in such a good, playful mood but honestly I was pretty sore; I wasn't accustomed to having anything inside me, especially not something as big as him.  
"If I must." He huffed. "Not that I'm objecting, but why _are_ you on top of me?" He asked.  
"Don't know. I like it up here." I chuckled.  
"You are very strange." He replied.  
"Yes, but you love it."  
"Yes, I do." I smiled again at his admittance.  
"So, tell me other things about the world I don't know." I told him.  
"This would be a great way to have sex." He suggested, I could hear the smirk in his voice.  
"I meant about fallen angels." I chuckled, slapping his chest.  
"I know, but I think sex is a much better subject." He replied.  
"Well, of all the new things tonight, I'd like to know more about fallen angels and nephilim and other crazy things. Tomorrow night you can show me anything you want about sex." I told him.  
"I would not tell me that, I will get very carried away." He admitted.  
"I don't mind." I said casually, he groaned and I could feel him hardening beneath me.  
"Why are you still clothed again?" He asked.  
"Because, he..." I said grinding my hips down into him. "Is a lot to take."  
"Angel, you can't go grinding on me then telling me you're too sore to play." He groaned.  
"Sorry, I'll stop." I told him.  
"Not really what I was going for." He huffed and I felt him twitch under me.  
"Stop thinking about sex." I told him.  
"I don't have an off switch, Angel."  
"I don't want to have sex until after we go to the pharmacy." I admitted.  
"I'll put on a condom, promise." He said bucking his hips. I chuckled.  
"Still no." I told him. "Trust me, it's very tempting. But I really don't think I can take that right now." I admitted. He signed.

"So, hypothetically, if you were to get me pregnant it would be... nephilim?" I asked.  
"Yes." He clarified simply.  
"Would it be different to having a human baby?" I asked.  
"Not really, they're usually a bit taller so the baby might be a bit bigger but that's about all." I idly tapped at the hard muscles of his stomach.  
"Hmm." I pondered what other questions I had. "So, I'm completely human, even though I'm directly descended from a nephilim?" I asked.  
"Technically you have nephilim genes, but they're dormant. That's why you're not tall, immortal or technically a nephil." He explained. "But, if you wanted to be nephilim, it's possible." He added.  
"I could be nephilim?" I asked.  
"It's complicated, but yes."  
"So, hypothetically, if I wanted too I could become immortal, telepathic and tall?" I asked.  
"Well, not tall, you can't change that, but the rest, yes." He explained.  
"That's crazy..." I whispered.  
"It's not done very often, but I have known it to have been done before."  
"Does Rixon have a nephi?" I asked.  
"We don't 'have' nephilim, we don't own them." Patch corrected my statement.  
"Sorry, has a nephil sworn fealty to Rixon?" I asked.  
"That's better." He said with a light chuckle. "Hold on." We sat in silence for a long time.  
"Patch..." I asked.  
"Two seconds, Angel." He said, rubbing his hands up and down the skin of my thighs. "Dante." He finally answered.  
"Did you just have a silent conversation with Rixon?" I asked.  
"And Dante, and Scott." He admitted.  
"That is totally crazy. So, Dante swore fealty to Rixon and Scott to you?" I clarified.  
"Yes."  
"Why?" I asked.  
"Like I said before, once they swear fealty they stop ageing. Dante had sworn fealty to one of the rouge angels we helped the archangels with a few years ago. When that fallen angel... left earth, Dante was freed of his oath of fealty. Safe to say when he found out that the fallen angels that saved him, from the disgusting antics of the fallen angel he'd sworn fealty to, could feel he asked us for a favour. He didn't want to age so he had to be sworn to fealty. At first we said no because we didn't see the point, we didn't need nephilim vassals anymore. He made a convincing argument eventually there was really no harm in it and it helped him out so he swore fealty to Rixon." Patch explained.  
"Thats... actually very sweet." I smiled.  
"Yeah, Rixon's a pure sweetheart." He chuckled.  
"Why didn't Dante swear fealty to you?" I asked.  
"He likes Rixon more." Patch said simply.  
"That didn't bother you?" I asked.  
"No. Rixon's a good guy, I was a bit of a prick." He admitted.  
"'Was'?" I asked.  
"You think I'm still a prick?" he asked with a chuckled.  
"Not really." I giggled. "So, where did Scott come in?" I asked.  
"We met him at our last school. Nephilim go through a phase where they start to develop their abilities. They're tall from birth but it's only after they turn sixteen that they start develop the abilities to heal rapidly, generate muscle at alarming speeds and learn mind tricks. When we met Scott he'd just started going through that, he had no idea what was going on but we did, so we helped him through it. Dante told him about his oath to Rixon and Scott decided he liked the idea, so he swore fealty to me." He explained.  
"This is so fascinating." I admitted.  
"I'm glad you think so. I'm still waiting for you to crack and run away screaming." Patch chuckled.  
"Can a nephilim only swear fealty to one fallen angel?" I asked.  
"Yes. But a fallen angel can have more than one nephilim swear fealty to them."  
"Why did Scott choose you?" I asked.  
"Scott likes me better." He chuckled. "But when I say that, it doesn't mean Scott doesn't like Rixon and Dante doesn't like me we still all like each other."  
"Who's your best friend?" I asked.  
"Rixon was my one and only friend for a very long time, but Scott and I... I don't know. I don't want to choose favourites; all three are my best friends." He claimed. I chuckled.  
"Okay." I agreed.  
"Are you tired?" He asked. I laid myself down so my chest rested on his, my face nuzzled under his jaw.  
"Mmm, maybe I'll just sleep like this." I said lazily. His hands reached behind me, grabbing my ass.  
"That's fine." He agreed with a chuckle. I giggled and rolled off of him. "Where are you going?" He asked.  
"No where." I said facing away from him then scooting backwards. "I like it when you spoon me." I giggled.  
"We could have sex like this too..." He whispered into my ear as he wrapped his arms around me.  
"You're so subtle, it's so hard to tell when you're horny." I joked. He chuckled into my neck.  
"Goodnight, Angel." He whispered, kissing my softly on my neck.  
"Goodnight." I responded, sleep finally begging at my mind.

Tonight had been the most eventful night of my entire life. I lost my virginity to a guy I'm almost certain I'm in love with, he also told me not only that fallen angels exist but that he is one. He and his friends also happen to have super human abilities and then all the little things in between. I fell asleep in the warmth and safety of Patch's arms.

* * *

**Ooooh, they did it. Finally! right?! There is only more to cum. Tehehehehehe cum. I'm such a fucking child ;P**


	18. Chapter 18 - More Mind Tricks

**I hope you're enjoying it! I am.. I love this story, I really do.**

* * *

**Chapter 18:**

It was different when I awoke the next morning wrapped in Patch's arms, he was usually up before me. I rolled over to face Patch, his sleepy eyes met mine.  
"Good morning, Angel." He said placing a soft kiss to my lips. I smiled sleepily.  
"Good morning." I said happily. "I like it when you're still here when I wake up." I told him.  
"Okay, next time I'll wake you up and you can make breakfast before school." He chuckled.  
"I can do that." I smiled.  
"Well, we should probably get up and go to the pharmacy." He told me. I shot up in bed, and climbed over him scurrying over to my duffle bag. I looked back over to him, he hadn't moved. He laid there, looking at me with an eyebrow raised.  
"Does the thought of having my child repulse you that much?" He asked.  
"No!" I defended. "I don't want to have a child at sixteen, period." I explained. He rolled his legs off the side of the bed, rubbing his hands through his hair and over his face. He stood up, walking over to his wardrobe. We were still both naked, my scurry for clothing stopped momentarily to watch his beyond perfect body pass me. He chuckled walking into his wardrobe.  
"You might as well just hang all that stuff up in here." He called from the wardrobe.  
"Maybe later." I told him. I was moving my clothes into his wardrobe?

It was warm today so I pulled out a pair of black shorts – I'm sure Patch will love – a white camisole and a light pink sheer blouse. I pulled them on over my new red lace set I'd bought yesterday from Victoria's secret. As I did up the buttons on the front of my sleeveless collard blouse, Patch stepped out of the closet doing up a belt pulled through his black levi's – he must have a few hundred pairs of those – which today he wore with a thin, plain black v-neck t-shirt.

"I like those shorts." He commented eyeing my legs. "I like those a lot." He confirmed.  
"I thought you would." I chuckled, walking into the bathroom. My hair was a total mess, using the black hair band around my wrist I tied it up in a sloppy bun at the base of my neck. I pulled my lip gloss out of my make up bag, adding a little shimmer to my lips and a slick of mascara on my lashes.

Patch was doing up the laces of his slimline black and white skate shoes, as I stepped out of the bathroom.  
"Alright, let's go." Patch said with a smile, heading out of the bedroom. I jumped on the bed, reaching over to grab my phone off of the bedside table. Hitting the 'home' button the screen displayed the time as 9:28am.  
"Do you know what the time frame with the morning after pill is like?" I asked.  
"It's particularly effective within the first twelve hours after, and it's only been..." He checked his phone. "About ten."  
"How do you know these things?" I asked curiously.  
"Dante." He answered simply. I just nodded and followed him down stairs.

"I was simply devastated this morning." Scott said dramatically, swooping his hand across his forehead. "I had to make my own breakfast." He added, in the same dramatic tone.  
"Toughen up princess." Patch chuckled.  
"Go-od morning, sunshine." Vee sing-songed, poking her head around the corner.  
"Morning." I replied with a smile. Patch picked up the keys to the Camaro out of the bowl near the front door.  
"Where are you going?" Scott asked.  
"Out." I replied simply.  
"Where?" He prodded.  
"None of your bussines." I replied.  
"Aren't you going to help set up for tonight?" Scott asked Patch.  
"We won't be gone long." Patch assured him.

We headed out the backdoor and slipped into the Camaro, heading for town.  
"So, I'm guessing you don't want to tell people about this then?" He asked.  
"And give them something else to tease me about?" I answered.  
"Well, I think they'd tease me more than you. It's more my responsibility to remember things like that." He admitted.  
"I'll probably end up telling Vee, who will probably tell Scott who will make fun about it in class and the whole school will find out anyway." I said glumly.  
"You're not in a very good mood this morning, Angel." He said sympathetically.  
"Do you know how much these things cost? I don't have much money." I said.  
"Angel, you're not paying for it." He told me. I looked over to him with a pouty face and he smiled. I couldn't help that it cause the edges of my mouth to tip up. "That's better." He said, facing back to the road.

We pulled up to the mall and headed towards the pharmacy. Patch's hand found mine and he slinked his fingers in between mine. I looked up at him and he smiled down at me. This was the kind of thing people in relationships did, so was sex. Were patch and I in a relationship? Did I really need a label, he told me how he feels about me and I told him the same.

As we stepped into the pharmacy I saw who was standing behind the counter and instantly pulled Patch straight back out.  
"What are you...?" Patch asked, looking down at me, confused.  
"Addyson works here!" I whisper yelled.  
"And...?" He asked.  
"I can't ask her for the morning after pill she'll tell the whole school!" I told him. He cocked his eyebrow and grinned.  
"That's where I come in handy. Come on, trust me." He said pulling me back into the pharmacy. _You know this crazy mind trick thing I do? Well, I can make people forget certain things. On the way out, I'll make sure she's forgotten we even came in.  
_"You can do that?" I asked in a whisper. He chuckled. _Does that really surprise you? "_Yeah, I guess not." I replied with a chuckle.  
"Good morning, how can I help you?" Addyson asked as we approached the counter. She blatantly ignored me, talking directly to Patch. Patch looked over to me, then so did Addyson, she condescendingly cocked an eyebrow. I bit my lip and shook my head, I couldn't.  
"We need a morning after pill." Patch told Addyson, her eye bugged out of her face, turning to me.  
"Uh.. um... Yeah, sure. Sorry. I'll just go get the pharmacist." She said pulling out a clip board. "It's for you?" She asked me. I just stared at her.  
"Yes." Patch answered. She looked at me disbelievingly.  
"Well, just fill this out and the pharmacist will be with you in a moment." She said, heading over to an elderly man on the other side of the counter. She said something to him, then pointed over to me.

I distracted myself with the form she'd given me. It asked questions about my menstrual cycle and about the event of 'unprotected sex' filling out the form I felt embarrassed and a little ashamed of my stupidity. How could we, after all the stupid lectures coach has put us though, forget something as important as a condom?

After filling out the form the pharmacist ushered us over to the far side of the counter.  
"All finished?" He asked.  
"Yes." I said quietly, handing him the form.  
"Okay, Nora is it?" He asked me.  
"Yes." I replied in the same hushed voice. I was very glad that he was speaking in a hush tone too.  
"So, It was about ten hours ago..." he looked over to the clock. "So, about midnight?" He asked. I nodded.  
"And you don't have any medical conditions?" He asked.  
"No."  
"And there's no chance you may already be pregnant?"  
"No." That I was certain of.  
"And the only other medication you take are iron supplements?" he asked.  
"Yes." I told him.  
"Okay, well they shouldn't have any effect." He said reassuringly. He pulled out two boxes, he held one up. "There are two tablets, take them both at the same time with water as soon as possible. If you vomit within four hours of taking these, they may not work and you'll have to come back for more. So, these are anti-nausea tablets, take one every hour for the next four hours." He said holding up the other box.  
"Okay, thank you." I said as he handed them to Addyson, walking to the other side of the counter.  
"Was that all you needed today?" She asked.  
"Actually can I get some pain medication for headaches and a bottle of water." Patch asked.  
"Sure." She turned around grabbing a packet and a bottle scanning them. "Anything else?" she asked.  
"That's fine, thanks." Patch said, pulling his wallet out of his back pocket.  
"That'll be forty seven, nineteen." She told him. Sorry, how much?!  
"Geece." I scoffed. Addyson raised an eyebrow at me. Patch handed her a fifty and she handed him the change.  
"Have a nice day." She said.. to Patch. He stared at her for a moment and her face went blank and he smiled.  
"Okay, lets go." He said, grabbing the paper bag and my hand, pulling me out of the pharmacy. As we stepped through the doors, I looked back, Addyson was still staring blankly in front of her.  
"She won't remember we were there?" I asked.  
"Nope." Patch responded confidently.

Patch handed me the bottle of water and paper bag as we got into the Camaro. I took the two morning after pills and a anti-nausea pill gulping them down with the water. I sudden flood of relief washed through me.  
"Do you feel better now?" Patch asked.  
"Yes." I answered. He leant over and placed a soft kiss to my temple, before starting up the Camaro.  
"We should get donuts." I suggested.  
"Anything you want, Angel." He chuckled.

* * *

**I dont know what I want in life. I dont want this to be that cliche story where Nora gets pregnant... But I really want cute daddy patch moment! D'x I'm so torn. **  
**So as you can tell, I don't know the outcome of this yet, but if she was to get pregnant that wouldn't be for a while as with this story I literally write every day.**  
**Dont you hate when you're reading a story and two weeks disappears with a * * ***


	19. Chapter 19 - Naked on request

**I'm sorry for any spelling mistakes... it's hard to pick up on your own errors. I hope they don't bug you too much! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 19:**

We pulled into the garage, and I stumbled out of the Camaro holding my dozen donuts. They weren't all for me, I was going to share. I tossed the packet for my morning after pill into the rubbish bin behind the house, I didn't want anyone seeing it. Patch grabbed the cartons of beer out of the boot and we headed into the house.

"Vee!" I called through the house as we entered the back doors. She entered the kitchen at the same time I did. Blayze was close behind her and came running straight over to me.  
"Oh, donuts!" She chirped happily. I plonked them on to kitchen counter, Patch set the cartons on the kitchen bench, grabbed the pharmacy bag out of my hands and hopped up the stairs, two at a time.  
"Hey cutie." I said looking down at Blayze.  
"Hey babe." Vee said with a wink. I chuckled at her. "So, you went out for donuts?" She asked.  
"Yep." I lied, picking up a delicious glazed donut and taking a bite.  
"Did someone say donuts?" Scott asked, coming into the kitchen. I chuckled and held the box out to him.

"Now you're back we can set up." I heard Dante's voice from the stairs. Patch walked into the kitchen followed by Dante and Rixon, they each picked up a donut.  
"Beer and Donuts. Oh, you two." Rixon cooed to Patch and I.  
"Where's Lizzii?" I asked, noticing her absence.  
"She's still asleep. Remember last time she came to visit, she spent the first two days in bed." Vee answered.  
"I do remember that." I chuckled, bending down to give blaze a little bit of my donut.  
"Stage first?" Dante asked.  
"Sure." Rixon agreed.  
"You guys have a stage?" Vee asked.  
"Of course. We just have to take it out, clip the frame together and put the boards in." Dante explained.  
"That dosn't sound like a girls job." I admitted.  
"No, it's not." Patch said wrapping his arm around my waist.  
"What can we do then?" I asked.  
"You don't have to do anything." Patch said.  
"I want to help." I told him.  
"You can put the beer in the fridge?" He asked.  
"I think we can manage that." Vee chuckled.  
"Alright, donut break's over. Let's get to work." Dante said heading out the back.

Patch gave me a quick kiss and the boys all went out the back. Vee and I grabbed a carton of beer carrying them into the pool room.  
"So, I had sex last night." I said in the most casual voice I could manage, even though I wanted to scream it to the heavens. Vee set down her carton and turned to me with a crazy evil grin.  
"So did I." She said trying to hold in her squeal.  
"Really?!" I asked excitedly. She nodded furiously with a jaw busting smile spread from ear to ear. She squealed and I laughed as she scrunched up her face wiggling her shoulders.  
"Tell me about it?!" I said like it was crazy obvious. I bent down, ripping the cardboard apart and started stacking beers in the fridge.  
"It was _ah-may-sing!_ Like... Oh my god. I mean at first it kinda hurt, and I'm pretty sure that fact he's hung like a fucking horse didn't help but that wore off after a while and _Oh my God. _It was like two o'clock in the morning when we... finished." She chuckled with a wink. I smiled up at her.  
"Was it everything you wanted it to be?" I asked.  
"And more." She gushed happily and squealed again. "Oh! Tell me about yours!" She said excitedly.  
"It was a lot like that actually, it hurt at first but then..." I didn't have words to end my sentence.  
"I got cha." She chuckled. "How'd you do it?" She asked.  
"He was on top."  
"That's how we started, but near the end I got on top and... babe, you _have_ to try it." She told me.  
"I'm sure I will." I chuckled.  
"I can't believe we did it on the same night." She giggled, the cheek aching smile on her face hadn't faded the entire conversation.  
"Did you plan on doing it last night?" I asked.  
"Not really." She admitted. "But then after you told me you'd done it I thought... you know, why wait? When would I ever find anyone more perfect than Scott?"  
"We're not virgins anymore." I chuckled.  
"I know!" She squealed jogging on the spot excitedly, I chuckled at her.

She helped stack the rest of the beer while we discussed the finer details of our first times. After we'd filled the fridge we picked up the boxes and headed outside to put them in the recycling bin.  
"I've been looking up stuff on the internet this morning, and like.. everywhere says that doggy style is the favourite way to do it, or cowgirl, which is the girl ontop."  
"I'll keep that in mind." I chuckled as we stepped out the back doors, Blayze quick on our trail.

On the back lawn the boys were all fumbling around with a big metal structure. Rixon was the only one still wearing his shirt.  
"Mmm, yummy." Vee whispered to me, I chuckled. The boys all looked up at us.  
"All done." I told them.  
"What's next?" Vee asked.  
"Lunch?" Scott suggested, more of a question then a statement.  
"Onto it." I said, shoving the box into the recycling bin. I pulled out my phone and checked the time, it was already 11:23am.

Vee carried out a tray the sandwiches and I grabbed the beers out of the fridge. When we stepped outside the boys were just finishing the stage. Patch was fumbling with the corner, the bare skin of his back glistening with the heat of the day.  
"Lunch!" Vee called over to them. They hurried over, and I handed them each a beer.  
"You are just amazing." Patch said, kissing me briefly on the lips before taking a long swig of his beer and snatching a sandwich off the tray.  
"Mm, this is good." Dante mumbled through a mouthful of sandwich.  
"What else do you have to get ready?" Vee asked.  
"We need to set up the speakers and instruments, but they shouldn't be in the sun, se we'll do that later." Rixon said.  
"Got to put away all the breakable things." Patch added.  
"Actually, I need to go down to the hardware shop and get some new door handles." Scott added.  
"Why do you need new door handles?" I asked.  
"Ones with locks for the bedrooms." He said factually.  
"I'll come." Vee said eagerly with a smile.  
"Why do you need locks?' I questioned.  
"Because people at parties tend to be curious and I don't particularly like being interrupted when I'm getting laid." Dante reasoned.  
"Exactly." Scott agreed, winking at Vee.  
"I'm going to do a load of washing, so if anyone needs anything washed, chuck it in the laundry." Patch said.  
"Scott, while you're out do you want to buy a cheap-o keg and some cups?" Dante asked.  
"You guys have plenty of beer?" I told him.  
"Yes, but that's for us, not other people. The rest of the can have some cheep-o shit." Dante replied.  
"Smart." Vee interjected. Scott picked the last of the sandwich slices off the tray and stood up.  
"Alright, let's do this." He said, finishing his sandwich in two bites and heading inside, followed by Vee. He did a double take sticking his head back out the door.  
"I can take the jeep?" He asked.  
"Sure, go get your washing first though." Patch replied.  
"Yeah, sure." He said disappearing into the kitchen.

I helped Dante and Rixon put away breakables while Patch put on a load of washing. I wasn't of much use when they started moving around furniture so I plunked down on the couch and casually scrolled through my facebook newsfeed. Word of the party popped up often, people saying how excited they were or girls complaining about not having anything to wear – the usual facebook nonsense.

"Look at you being helpful." Patch chuckled, leaning on the doorframe as Rixon and Dante carried the coffee table out of the lounge.  
"Heavy lifting and I aren't the best of friends." I chuckled.  
"Maybe you should come help me make my bed?" He asked.  
"Wow, not even I've used that." Dante chuckled.  
"If you want me to get naked, all you have to do is ask." I said with a wink. Patch's eyebrow cocked and he grinned.  
"I want you to get naked." He admitted. I locked my phone putting it in my pocket.  
"Okay." I said with a smile walking past him to the stairs.  
"Never let that chick leave, ever." Dante chuckled.  
"I don't plan on it." I heard Patch reply as he followed me up the stairs.

I unbuttoned my blouse as I walked up the stairs. I let it slip down my arms as I stepped into his room, as the door closed behind me I pulled the camisole over my head.  
"You weren't even kidding." Patch stated, a slight shock lighting his face. I unbuttoned and unzipped my shorts, pushing them down my legs and stepping out of them.  
"Do you like these? They're new." I sad cheekily with a wink.

His lips crushed against mine as he threw me onto the bed, I giggled at the sudden impact.  
"I fucking love them." He growled. His lips trailed a line down my jaw, my neck, my stomach... before I knew it my underwear were a red lacy heap on the floor and his mouth was teasing me.  
"Oh_, fuck_!" I gasped as his tongue flicked my clit, my hands clawing at the sheets. I made a mental note to definitely get randomly naked more often. He touched just the right spots in just the right way and had me uncontrollably shuddering in less than a minute.  
"I want to make that my ring tone." He chuckled from between my legs. I shot up on my elbows, breathing heavily.  
"No!" I scolded him, he continued to chuckle as he climbed up my body.  
"Maybe you don't have a say in it." He held his phone in his right hand, he touched the screen and my gasps, moans and cries played through the speaker.  
"Patch! Delete that!" I shouted.  
"Not a chance, Angel." He said with a devilish grin, pocketing his phone.  
"You better not make that your ringtone." I warned with a glare.  
"Fine, but I'm not deleting it." He chuckled.  
"Fine, maybe I don't feel like retuning any favours." I said stubbornly.  
"Is that right?" He asked, his eyebrow cocked. I looked away and made a 'humf'. He thrust his erection against me and I whimpered.  
"That's not fair." I moaned.  
"What's not fair?" He asked.  
"You're not allowed to make me want sex when I'm trying to prove a point!" I scolded half-heartedly. He ground himself against me again and I moaned loudly.  
"I want you so badly right now, Angel." He whispered into my hear. I couldn't put on an act anymore, I wanted him just as badly. Now that I knew how amazing sex was, I'd been wanting it since the moment I'd woken up. I pulled his shirt over his head and my hands made quick work of his pants.

Before they were discarded he reached into one of the pockets and pulled out a condom. He ripped the gold packet and pulled out the circle of rubber. After rolling it over himself, he brought his lips to mine, lining himself up at my entrance. I bucked my hips up to him and he thrust in deep but slow. I whimpered loudly as he filled me.  
"Faster." I pleaded in a whimper. I grasped his hips tightly as his thrust became faster and harder, urging loud moans out of me. I don't know why, but he seemed to be holding back, I wanted more. I pushed lightly on his side and rolled us so that I was now straddling him. I was fairly proud that I'd managed to do it without him falling out of me.

I began to rolled my hips forward, pulling him out before thrusting him back in. I cried out with pleasure as he plunged deeper inside me than he ever had. I knew instantly I'd regret this later when the euphoric pleasure wore away but right now, there was nothing more I wanted. I continued to roll my hips, thrusting him deep inside me and lifting off him to repeat the motion. My breathing was ragged gasps interrupted by loud moans against his mouth. His hands grasped my ass firmly thrusting up even deeper into me, exhausting another loud cry from me.

"_Fuck_." He swore under his breath, his lips only grazing my own. My arms were starting to ache at the effort of holding myself up. I pushed against his chest to sit upright, his hands slipping forward to my hips. The momentary lapse in movement had me starving for more. Using the muscles in my legs, aided by his hands on my hips, I bounced ontop of him. He rapidly thrust in and out of me, bucking his hips up as I came down hard on him, taking in his entire length.

The feeling was like nothing I'd experienced before, he'd never been so deep inside me. Every trust urged a loud cry of pleasure and I was so, so close. My muscles contracted around him as I screamed and was overcome by the most intense orgasm I'd ever had.

My body was limp and as hard as I tried to keep up the movement, I couldn't. I collapsed on to his chest, breathing heavily as shivers jolted through me. He grunted in my ear as his hands made their way to my ass, he pulled me up before slamming me back down hard onto him.  
"Oh, _fuck!" _I screamed as the almost dulling feeling of ecstasy spurred for a second time. He continued to pull me forward than slam me back onto him. My body continued to involuntarily shake until he started to twitched inside me. He thrust hard into me one last time before he grunted loudly and throbbed inside of me.

I lay motionless on top of him for a short moment trying to get my breath back as he did the same. I moaned a large exhaled of breath that slipped from my lips as I raised my hips off of him and fell onto the bed beside him.  
"I...I..." I tried to talk though my heavy breathing but couldn't get out the words.  
"Mhmm." He agreed wordlessly, wrapping his arm under my neck and kissing my temple.

We laid like that for a minute or so before Patch got up – grabbing the empty condom packet - and heading into the bathroom. I rolled over, slowly dropping my legs over the side of the bed, as I stood up my legs gave out and I fell back onto the bed.  
"Woah." I breathed in surprise, I... don't think I can walk. I decided to lay back down on the bed.  
"Staying in bed all day?" Patch asked, as he made his way from the bedroom back over to me. I looked at him with a lazy smile.  
"I can't walk." I chuckled. He grinned from ear to ear.  
"Really?" He asked.  
"My legs aren't working." I told him, he chuckled.  
"We did good then?" He asked.  
"Oh, we did really good. That was..." I was again lost for words, I just exhaled a large gust of air.  
"Yeah, it was." He agreed. He pulled his clothes back on before he reached down to the floor picking up my underwear, slipping them over my feet and up my legs.  
"Oh!" I said with shock.  
"What?" He asked, concerned.  
"Pins and needles." I cringed with a chuckle. He laughed, a low sexy laugh as he snapped my underwear into place. He picked up my shorts and looked down at me with a smirk.  
"All good?" He asked. I tried moving my legs, no pins and needles.  
"Yeah, I'm good." I said with a smile.

Patch handed me my shorts and I pulled them on, as I stood my legs were more or less working, they just felt a bit wobbly. Patch wrapped his arm around me and chuckled.  
"It's your fault I can't walk, don't laugh at me." I scolded.  
"Sorry." He apologies with a mischievous grin.  
"You're proud of yourself aren't you." I said cocking an eyebrow.  
"Damn straight." He said proudly. "But that wasn't all me." He added with a wink. I blushed.

After we were both clothed again, we made our way down stairs. Scott and Vee were back and they were sitting on the lounge with Dante and Rixon. Dante had a laptop on his lap as they discussed music.  
"Have fun?" Vee asked with a cheeky grin as we passed the doorway.  
"Fuck yeah. Girl rides like a pro'." Patch said with a smug smile, offering me a wink.  
"_Patch_?!" I scolded hitting him hard on the chest. Vee burst out laughing, the boys joining her. I groaned in frustration and embarrassment, heading into the kitchen for a drink of water.

"But seriously," Patch whispered in my ear as I set my glass on the sink and his arms snaked around my waist. "You were fucking _amazing_."  
"Does everyone have to know that?" I asked.  
"Yes." He said with certainty.  
"If I have to hear it, I at least don't want to see it." Scott complained as he entered the kitchen. "Can I change your locks now?" He asked.  
"Plan on getting naked anytime soon?" He asked.  
"Not just yet." I replied. He chuckled.  
"Yeah, you're good." He told Scott.  
"You're worse than me." He mumbled, heading upstairs.

* * *

**If your not having sex in the middle of the day at least once a week, you're not living right... Just sayin'.**


	20. Chapter 20 - Party Time

**Sooo, it's been like... years since I updated this story, I'm sorry guys! Adulting really just gets in the way. To try make up for it a little bit I have written you an extra long chapter! (Well I actually wrote like half of it last year, I wrote the rest tonight :P) Please note the final part of the chapter should be read in accompany with 'Sleeping With Sirens - Your nickel ain't worth my dime' - And we all know Patch would have a way lower and sexier voice, but lets run with it. **  
**_**

**Nora POV**

Scott had changed the handle on the room and now the boys were outside setting up the speakers and equipment. Dante had gone to the neighbors houses and let them know we were having a party, apparently his 'charm' and housewives were a good mix because apparently they didn't care in the slightest.

It was just after two in the afternoon when Lizzii finally woke up. Vee and I were sitting outside watching the guys set up their equipment when she moseyed out in a black camisole and satin boxer shorts several sizes too big for her.  
"Good afternoon, sleepy head." Vee greeted. Lizzii grumbled, wrapping her arms around Vee's shoulders and snuggling into her neck. "Aww." Vee cooed, kissing Lizzii on the cheek.  
"You can go back to bed for a bit if you want, we don't have anything do to for the next few hours until we start getting ready." I told Lizzii. She tilted her head to me, not releasing Vee.  
"I want a shower." She said sleepily.  
"Afternoon." Rixon's voice broke our attention as he jogged over. Lizzii stood up straight, resting her hands on Vee's shoulders.  
"Oh hello, Rixon." Vee chuckled.  
"Do you guys have a spare towel for her to have a shower?" I asked him.  
"Oh yeah, sure, I'll go get one. Did you girls want to get the boys some beers?" He asked us.  
"Sure." I said standing up, following him and Lizzii into the house.

"So, did you have a nice sleep?" He asked her.  
"Yeah, you're bed is so comfy." She complemented.  
"Yeah, it is." He agreed.  
"I feel bad you slept on the couch." She apologised.  
"It's fine, really." He said, looking over at her with a smile.  
"So, what's Australia like?" He asked.  
"Yeah, it's good." She said casually.  
"What part of Australia do you live in?" He asked. I couldn't spy on their conversation anymore as they headed upstairs and I headed into the pool room for beers.

I took the beers out to the boys, setting Rixon's down in front of me as I took my seat back next to Vee. Picking Blayze up off the floor to cuddle him in my lap.  
"Recon they're screwing in the shower?" Vee chuckled.  
"Nah, Lizzii seems shy." I said.  
"Yeah, well, you seem pretty shy too. Chuck a hot guy in the mix and look at you now. You're a fecking nympho!" She laughed.  
"Who's a nympho?" Rixon asked as he stepped out of the doors.  
"Legs." Vee answered simply.  
"Oh, well I knew that." He chuckled, picking up the beer off the table and taking a swig. "Your cousins a little hottie." He added.  
"Yes, yes she is." Vee agreed. Rixon bounced his eyebrows suggestively before heading back over to the others to help with the set up.  
"What are they supposed to do if they decide they like each other? She'd going to go back to Australia sooner or later." I queried.  
"She's totally hung up on her ex, but I'm sure Rixon would be a good way to get her mind off the boys back home." Vee said.  
"So, she wouldn't be looking for a relationship?" I asked.  
"Don't think so. I think she could use a good screw though." Vee chuckled.  
"I think everyone needs a good screw every now and then." I agreed.  
"Like, every few hours or so?" She chuckled.  
"Yes." I said with a grin, she laughed harder.  
"So, think you'll try doggy style next?" She asked. I chuckled.  
"I could mention it to Patch." I almost missed the very subtle turn of Patch's head and the wink, then I realised they could hear us. Even from the other side of the fairly large yard. "We should go inside." I said.  
"Why?" She asked. "I very much enjoy the view right here." She chuckled. I saw the faintest of smiles on Scott's face. I stood up.  
"I want a snack." I told her.  
"_Oh!_ Yes." She agreed slipping past me into the house.  
"Stop eavesdropping." I scolded them. _Doggy, hey? _Patch's voice said in my head. _But I love the shit you talk about._ Scott said at almost the same time. I also heard Rixon say something but all I got was 'legs'. I grunted in frustration, "I don't know what you're saying when you all talk at once." I said frustrated, marching into the house. _You're so cute when you're cranky _Patch chuckled in my head, this one-way communication was really starting to get on my nerves.

When I got into the kitchen Vee was already digging into a packet of chips.  
"So, let's talk about sex." She chuckled. I pondered.  
"Does it hurt after you have sex?" I asked, keeping my voice quiet.  
"Oh my god! Yes, you too?" She asked.  
"Don't talk so loud." I told her.  
"They're outside." She said, confused. "They can't hear us."  
"You never know when they might sneak in." I countered.  
"Fine. Oh my god! Yes, you too?" She whisper yelled. I smiled.  
"Yes. Last night, Patch was pretty into going for round two but I was so sore and just then... my legs gave out when I stood up." I told her.  
"Really? That's crazy." I was glad she was more or less keeping her voice down. "You guys go pretty hard and fast don't you?" She asked.  
"Uh... yeah. How do you know that?" I asked. She cocked ay eyebrow like it was obvious.  
"I hear you." She said. "Maybe you should try a little slower or not so hard." She suggested.  
"I don't think I can do that. It starts out slow and it's just a tease, I don't like it. I like it... hard and fast." I admitted.  
"Well, is the momentary inability to walk worth it?" She asked.  
"Argh, so worth it." I grunted.  
"Then just do it, and stay in bed for a bit." She chuckled.  
"If I had my way, I'd stay locked up in Patch's bedroom twenty four hours a day." I chuckled.  
"If only eating and school weren't necessary." Vee laughed.  
"If only..." I pondered.  
"When should we start getting ready?" Vee asked.  
"I think we should be ready by about seven thirty." I told her.  
"So, showers at six?" She asked.  
"I don't think it'll take my that long to get ready..." I said looking at her curiously.  
"Yes, but I wanted you to curl my hair." She asked.  
"Okay, six then." I agreed, rolling my eyes.

Vee, Lizzii and I were watching TV when the boys came in to set up a few speakers inside the house.  
"Anything we can do to help?" I asked.  
"Nope. You just keep sitting there, lookin' pretty." Patch said with a wink, heading down into the basement.  
"He's a bit of a cutie." Lizzii commented.  
"Just a bit." I chuckled.

"It's almost six." Vee told me.  
"Okay, I'm going." I told her sitting up in the chair. "I'm going for a shower!" I called to the basement. There was a fairly loud bang followed by the distinct sound of hurried footsteps up from the basement before Patch appeared. He raised his eyebrows suggestively with a devilish grin, wrapping his arm around my waist he ushered me to the stairs.  
"So am I!" Vee called. Moments later her and Scott were hurrying up the stairs behind us, I chuckled.

Before the bedroom door closed behind Patch, his shirt was already on the floor. He captured my lips with his as he made quick work of discarding my clothing. His lips continued to devour mine as we waddled blindly to the bathroom. We stumbled through the bathroom door as I pushed Patch's jeans and boxers to the floor.

Patch stepped into the shower, fumbling with the taps before coming back over to me. I was hiding from the water on the other side of the shower. His arms pulled me against him, pushing his erection against my stomach. I moaned against his mouth as his hand slipped from my hip, between my legs. His fingers massaged me as he ushered me with him into the water. The warm water enveloped our bodies as his continued to tease me with his fingers. But it was just that, it was a tease.  
"Fuck me." I pleaded in a whimper against his lips. He growled, spinning us around. His arm swept the ledge behind me knocking several bottles clattering on the ground. His strong hands grasped the back of my thighs, pulling me up onto the ledge and spreading my legs to either side of him, his tip brushing against my entrance.  
"I don't have a condom." He groaned.  
"Just pull out before you cum." I said quickly, before grasping the back of his neck and pulling his lips back to mine. He didn't need convincing, he thrust himself inside me, shoving me harder against the wall. My loud cry echoed through the bathroom over and over as he thrust deep inside me. His lips had trailed down to my neck teasing in all the right ways to spur on my cries and the pressure building inside of me.

One hand held my hip and his other braced against the tiles beside my head as he pounded me against the wall. Everything about this was mind blowing; he wasn't holding back, the water beat down heavily onto us and is wasn't even minutes before my muscles clenched hard around him and I cried out. He was close behind me, he pulled out of me pumping himself twice before exploding on my stomach with a low groan.

He hung his head on my shoulder, water running over his drenched hair as our ragged breaths began to calm.  
"I could really get use to this." I chuckled, breathlessly.  
"Sex in the shower?" He asked.  
"Sex several times a day." I corrected. And even though I ached, It was _so_ worth it.  
"That's a good thing, because I find it damn near impossible to keep my hands off you." He said in a low sexy voice, as he grasped his hands on my waist and pressed his lips firmly to mine.

When we finally washed ourselves and got out of the shower, it was almost quarter to seven. I ran the towel through my hair before wrapping it around myself.  
"Nora?!" Vee called through the door.  
"What?" I asked. The door swung open and she stepped into the room. "That wasn't an invitation to come in." I scolded her. I looked behind me. Patch had his towel wrapped around his waist, at least he was covered.  
"Why are you taking so long, we have to get ready." Vee said impatiently. Patch grinned, kissing my on the cheek before slipped past me, closing himself in the wardrobe.  
"I'll take ten minutes and Lizzii could do your hair." I told her. She grunted.  
"Her and Rixon are playing xbox which is apparently much more important." She said in a huff.  
"Fine, give me five minutes to get dressed." I told her, heading over to my duffle bag.  
"Don't put on your dress yet, you don't want to get makeup or anything on it." She said triumphantly skipping back into Scott's room across the hall.

"Why are girls so difficult?" Patch asked, emerging from the wardrobe. He wore a black v necked shirt, the long sleeves bunched up leaving his forearms bare. It hugged his muscles perfectly, showing just how perfectly toned he was. He wore the usual black levi's and black skate shoes, the silver chain that never left his neck and the dusted chrome of his belt buckle offering the only glimmer of light among the black. "It takes a guy a minute to get ready."  
"Don't get me wrong, you look hot as hell, but what is it with you and black?" I asked.  
"I like Black." He answered simply.  
"I think you'll like my dress tonight." I told him. He came over to me, wrapping his arms around my mid section.  
"You look gorgeous no matter what you wear. Especially when you wear nothing at all." He grinned mischievously before placing a soft kiss on my lips. "Go get ready with Vee before she has an aneurysm." He chuckled.  
"Could you get my black lace bra and underwear off the line?" I asked. He raised his eyebrows suggestively with a smirk before leaving the room.

I rummaged through my duffel finding a pair of denim shorts and a black singlet to wear while we got ready. Not that I thought I needed several changes of clothes for the occasion, but just to please Vee. Patch came back in as I dumped my clothes on the bed.  
"I like these." Patch said as the black lace dangled from his finger.  
"I know." I said grabbing them off him. "Close the door?" I asked. He closed it and sat down on the bed. I cocked an eyebrow at him before doing a little shimmy and my towel fell to the floor. His grin grew wide and his eyebrows raise as he appraised me.  
"It's like you've never seen me naked." I chuckled. Stepping into my underwear and pulling them up my legs.  
"No. I just really appreciate seeing you naked." He said with a wink.

Patch went downstairs to 'kick ass and kill zombies' as I joined Vee in Scott's room. I did her hair before she did mine. She worked some strange magic that had my hair falling in beautiful loose curls before she did my make-up. I think she went overboard with the 'smokey eye' but she insisted it looked amazing – given I never wore much eye makeup so 'overboard' was probably fairly average, she tinted my lips with a lipstick only a few shades darker than my actual lip colour and called perfection.

"You both look really pretty." Lizzii said, appearing in the doorway.  
"Can I do your hair?" Vee asked excitedly.  
"Yeah, sure." Lizzii chuckled. "You guys have to come help me choose what to wear." She told us, we happily agreed. Vee sent me off to get dressed while she gave Lizzii a quick make over.

Vee and I were now in our new black dresses and high heels, helping Lizzii chose between the five dresses she'd bought with her.  
"Maybe the black one so you match us." Vee suggested.  
"I like the black and beige one." I said.  
"But that one makes my tits look awesome." She said pointing to a black and white one.  
"I didn't think this would be so hard, try them on." Vee told her.

We were all in Rixon's room now, where Lizzii had more or less taken up camp. He also had an ensuite – how many bathrooms were there in this house? – and his room was clean and simple... there were guitars everywhere. Five guitars lined up beside an AMP then pictures of guitarist, even the lamps beside his bed were guitars with lamp shades.

After Lizzii finally decided on the dress that made her 'tit's look awesome' and heels that made her 'ass look delish'' in Vee's words, we were done.  
"Fuck, we look hot." Vee gushed.  
"Oh, oh!" Lizzii said picking her phone up off the bench. "Selfies."  
"Let me take a selfie." Vee sang – imitating that annoyingly addictive song – pulling a very unattractive duck face, before laughing at herself.

After taking a few hundred selfie's together a boom shook the house as the speakers down stairs turned on.  
"Music's playing and we're not with our boys. Alright, let's go see their jaws hit the floor." Vee said deviously, ushering us into the hall way. I checked my phone as we headed down the hall towards to stairs, it was already 7:48.

I braced the rails for dear life so I didn't fall and break my neck as we descended the stairs. I recognised the song playing as You Know You Like It – Dj Snake ft. AlunaGeorge, I was loving this song at the moment - It was Vee's favourite.  
"I love the song!" She shrilled excitedly as we stepped safely onto the first floor.  
"You know you like it, but it drives you insane!" Vee and I sung together imitating the British accent.

As we rounded the corner to the kitchen the boys came into view. They were leaning up against the kitchen bench having a beer, Scott was the first to notice us.  
"Well, fuck me." He said in disbelief, his eye's bugging out of his head as he looked Vee up and down.  
"Oh, if I have too." Vee said sarcastically with a big smile, shimmering over to Scott. I chuckled and walked over to Patch. His eyes didn't meet mine, they wandered somewhere lower. His eyebrows were lifted to the ceiling and the slightest of grins lit his somewhat in shock expression. I walked up to him, wrapping my arms around his waist.

"Do you like my new outfit?" I asked innocently, I heard the slightest groan as he nodded. He was about to kiss me when I held a single finger to his lips. "Lipstick." I told him, pointing to my lips.  
"I don't care." He growled, crushing his lips to mine, pulling me into him. I could feel his erection through our clothing, his hands trailed down to my ass, grasping it firmly as his tongue slipped inside my mouth.  
"Calm the fuck down you two." Dante scolded. My eyes flickered open to see Patch give Dante the finger, I heard Rixon chuckle.  
"I'm out." Rixon said, I'm going to take an educated guess and say he went outside for a smoke. I heard the distinct click of heels against the floorboards and assumed Lizzii was following him. I didn't notice much else besides the burning hunger between my legs.

"You look..." Patch began to say, but couldn't seem to finish his sentence.  
"I can feel how good you think I look." I chuckled, looking down between us. When I looked back up at him, he wore a panty dropping smirk. "He can't come out the play yet." I added.  
"Why not?" Patch groaned.  
"Because you decided to have a party." I told him. He grunted in disappointment. I went to walk away, into the now empty kitchen, I didn't even notice everyone left.  
"Angel..." Patch said hesitantly. I turned around to him and his very noticeable bulge in his pants, I chuckled. I grabbed his hands, twisting around to wrap them around my stomach while my back was to him. We chuckled as we waddled outside to the others.

When we got outside everyone was sitting around the table. I thought it was funny that after a few days we already had respective chairs. As he sat in his chair he pulled me with him, onto his lap.  
"I really thought you'd run upstairs for a quick round four for the day." Scott chuckled.  
"Took too long to look like this." I said seriously.  
"It's eight, people will start getting here soon." Vee said.  
"Will they?" Dante asked.  
"We said eight, eight thirty." I told him.  
"No one gets to a party on time?" Dante said with a strange look.  
"I think you under estimate how obsessed the girls of our school are with you guys." I said.  
"Are we the best thing to happen to the school this week?" Rixon chuckled.  
"You're the best thing to happen to the school in the last few years." Vee chuckled.

"What time should we get up do you recon?" Dante asked.  
"Once most people are here I guess... maybe ten?" Patch suggested.  
"What are you guys going to play?" I asked.  
"I'll be singing your song." Patch told me with a smile.  
"My song?" I asked.  
"Yep."  
"Well, that's cool." I chuckled.  
"And probably a few covers." Scott added.  
"Rule number one of the party, keep an eye on the bar fridge, no one besides us touches it." Dante said.  
"If they do, you get one of us. Unless it's a girl, then get Vee. Vee you give 'em hell." Scott said, with a proud grin.  
"Can do, babe." She said confidently.  
"Rule number two, you don't go to bed sober." Dante said. "Where are your drinks girls?" He asked.  
"I wouldn't mind a beer." Lizzii said.  
"A beer?" Rixon asked.  
"Yeah?" She said like it was particularly obvious but regretted saying it. Rixon smiled before looking over at us.  
"You don't even have to ask, Rixon." Vee chuckled. He stood up.  
"No, I don't." He chuckled heading into the house.  
"Those speakers are pretty loud." I said. There was a speaker just beside the door, behind Patch, and it was making it a little hard to even here the conversation we were having.  
"It's the perfect volume. Loud enough that you have to talk a little louder then normal but not so loud that you can't hear the person you're having a conversation with." Scott said.  
"We've perfected the volume." Dante agreed.

Rixon came out with five beers and a glass in each hand. He handed Vee the cloudy green one.  
"This shall be called 'Off ya' _tit's_'." He said handing it to her before handing me the clear red one.  
"And this shall be called '_Leg_less_._'." He said with a grin.  
"A-and the girls have been cocktailed." Dante chuckled.  
"Oh my god, this is amazing!" Vee gushed.  
"Yeah, I know. I'm a god." Rixon said, relaxing in his chair with a smug smile.  
"Close enough." I chuckled.

I pulled out my phone, 8:16pm, I opened facebook and found a whole bunch of notifications for the party's event. There were people asking directions, other people asking for lifts and some asking who was here.

Just then the doorbell rang.  
"Dante, you're up bro." Scott told him. Dante shuffled his chair back and headed inside. I was excited, but I had to admit I was kind of nervous.

"Who do you think gets here first?" I asked Vee.  
"I'm going to say a group of chicks, that want the boys dicks." She rhymed in a fake British accent stroking her non-existent beard. We all laughed as the doors opened behind us. Blayze jumped off of my chair and started barking and growling at the people following Dante.

There was at least ten people, I didn't personally know any of them though we did share a few classes. Blayze was getting really worked up, so I stood up, leaving Patch's lap and picked him up.  
"Hi Nora." Jessica... something, greeted me.  
"Uh... Hi." I said with a smile.  
"He's adorable." She commented going to pat Blayze, who snapped at her.  
"He's not great with new people." I told her as she flinched away from him. I turned around to Patch, "Should I go put him in your room?" I asked.  
"Good idea." He said, reaching back to pat Blayze on the head. I smiled awkwardly, pushing through the people back into the house.  
"Oh my god! Look at the puppy!" I recognised Hayley Green's voice. I looked up to see her standing with Addyson and Marcie. Oh great, Marcie made it.  
"Hi Nora." Marcie said with distaste.  
"Who's this?!" Hayley screeched.  
"Blayze. Not great with people, he's going upstairs." I told her.  
"Oh, what's upstairs?" Hayley asked.  
"Uhh... bedrooms?" I said confused. What did she expect to be upstairs?  
"Why'd you bring your puppy to a party?" Addyson asked.  
"It's Patch's puppy." I told her.  
"I thought he didn't like people." Marcie said, condescendingly.  
"He doesn't like most people." I told her.  
"Right." She said, hitching her features in a bitchy way.

I just ignored her, heading up the stairs. I put Blayze in Patch's room and closed the door.

As I was coming down the stairs, I saw someone in the pool room, in the fridge. I walked over to them. It was one of the football players.  
"Hey, the fridge is off limits." I said. He turned around.  
"Says who?" He asked.  
"Says the guys that live here." I said. He ignored me and went to grab a beer of the fridge. I looked around and spotted Dante in the kitchen.  
"Dante!" I called to him. His head snapped in my direction and he tilted his chin up in acknowledgement.  
"Get here!" I told him sternly. He jogged over.  
"What's up?" He asked.  
"Fridge." I said pointing to where the guy was grabbing a beer out of the fridge.  
"Thanks." Dante said, patting me on the shoulder and pushing past me into the pool room.  
"Get out of my fridge." He said in an authoritive voice.  
"Sorry man, thought it was free for all." The guy lied. _Did you tell him it wasn't? _Dante asked in my voice.  
"Yes." I said in a fairly low voice but knew Dante would hear.  
"Don't bullshit me, put it back and get out or you can leave." Dante told him.  
"Fuck, sorry." He said leaving, he glared at me, shoving me with his shoulder. Not hard, but with the heels I was wearing a stumbled. Dante stormed past me in the next instant.  
"Watch where your fuckin' walking." Dante scolded him, he turned to me and wrapped his arms around my shoulder ushering me out the back. "You right?" He asked.  
"Yeah, I'm fine." I told him.  
"Watch that asshole. He even looks at you wrong, you let me know." He said sincerely. I smiled slightly.  
"I will, thanks." Dante had never stood up for me before, it was a good side to him.

As we stepped outside Dante went to Patch, who hadn't moved, talking close to his ear, pointing out the guy who'd tried to take beers out of the fridge. Patch swung around his chair to me, _You okay, Angel?_  
"I'm fine." I said with a smile. Maybe a slight overreaction to being shoved, but boys will be boys.

"_Oi!_" Dante called loudly. Almost everyone looked at him. "_Bar fridge in the pool room doesn't get touched!_" He warned.  
"I'm going to go play a game of pool, play beer security for a bit. Want to come?" He asked me, standing up.  
"Sure." I agreed as he ushered me back inside.

"One on one?" Patch asked grabbing two pool cue's off the wall.  
"You'll beat me." I said.  
"What if I go easy on you?" He asked.  
"You never go easy on me." I smirked, he chuckled handing me the cue.  
"I'll give you something for every ball you sink." He told me.  
"Like what?" I asked. He just winked, pulling the cover off the table and setting up the balls in the plastic triangle.  
"Want to break?" He asked, placing the white ball on the line.  
"Nope, all you." I told him. I stepped to the side, noticing some nosey nancy's lingering in the doorway.

He poised his cue and sent the white ball flying into the triangle off the others. They scattered with a loud crack, he sunk two halves, half coloured.  
"You're whole's." He said, lining up and sinking another half. He repeated the action this time not sinking any, I'm pretty sure it was on purpose, he was going easy on me.

I lined up my cue aiming at the orange ball. I thrust the white ball in its direction sinking it in the centre pocket.  
"You must have had a really good teacher." He said with a wink. The three girls lingering in the doorway had now come into the pool room to watch.  
"Learnt from the best." I agreed. "What's my prize?" He pondered for a moment.  
"Waffles for breakfast?" He asked.  
"Sounds good to me." I agreed. I lined up the next ball knocking it into a corner pocket, I looked up to Patch with a smug smile.  
"I'll delete that recording." He promised.  
"Oh, deal." I agreed eagerly. I lined up the next ball, straight into the pocket.  
"Damn, you got good Angel." He chuckled. "What do you want as your prize?" He asked. I thought long and hard, what did I want as my prize?  
"The Camaro." I admitted.  
"I don't think so, Angel." He said with a look that accentuated the point 'not happening'.  
"Take the boys money." Scott suggested, walking in with his arm draped around Vee. He let her go and headed over to the bar to grab a beer and a cheery coke.  
"Twenty?" Patch asked.  
"Sure." I giggled.

He grabbed a note out of his pocket and came over to me. He reached up squeezing it between my breasts and placing a kiss to my lips. As soon as he stepped past me to grab a beer off Scott I looked to the few people now crowding around the room. Glare, shocked grin, jealous cocked eyebrow, devious 'I-have-gossip' grin, glare. Scott passed me a coke and I took a sip, screwing up my features.  
"What did you do to this?" I asked.  
"I put vodka in them." He said with a large, proud smile. "So, what's the rules?" Scott asked, stepping around the bar to wrap his arm back around Vee.  
"She sinks a ball, she gets a prize." Patch told him.  
"And if you sink one?" Scott asked.  
"I don't get anything." Patch chuckled.  
"Tough break." Scott chuckled, taking a swig.  
"He's too good, he doesn't need rewarding." I commented.  
"I think you praise him a little too much if I do say so." Scott chuckled.  
"And you don't have to scream it to him either, I'm sure his hearing just fine." Rixon butted in, walking in and straight over to the bar fridge. I huffed in frustration, lining up my next shot, it drops in.  
"Maybe you should ask for soundproofing." Scott suggested. I slammed my hand down on the pool table, whipping my head in his direction.  
"Are you ever going to stop with that?" I asked him.  
"I doubt it." He said casually, taking a swig. I rolled my eyes.  
"Maybe just a gag." Rixon suggested with a devious wink. I glared at him rolling my tongue to keep my words in.  
"Maybe you're just jealous, Rixon." Patch chuckled. He cocked his eyebrow, turning the several girls lining the wall to the pool room.  
"Raise of hands, who'd fuck me?" He asked them. Every single one raised their hand. Rixon grinned triumphantly before turning back to Patch. "No need for jealousy." He chuckled, taking a swig of his beer.

"So what, I'm watching the whole house by myself am I?" Dante asked, strolling in and over to the bar.  
"We're playing the 'tease leg's sex noises' game." Rixon chuckled.  
"And you didn't invite me?!" Dante said with imitation shock, bracing a hand to his chest followed by a chuckle.  
"No, we're not. I was just trying to play pool." I scoffed.  
"At least you're clothed this time." Dante commented.  
"_So_," I distracted, "when are you guys playing?" I asked.  
"Probably before we get drunk, so soon." Scott said, finishing his beer.  
"You guys are going to play as in, like the band?" One of the girls on the wall asked.  
"Sure are, chick." Dante confirmed, taking his beer and leaving the room. He looked briefly into the lounge before calling over his shoulder."They're touching your xbox, Rixon."  
"Better fuckin' not be." Rixon said storming out of the room.

"One more to sink, Angel." Patch said, directing my attention back to the game of pool.  
"Has anyone seen Lizzii?" Vee asked. Too think of it I hadn't seen her since Patch and I came in here to play pool.  
"The last I saw her she was outside." Dante said.  
"By herself?" Vee asked with a slight distress.  
"I don't know, Rixon disappeared, maybe he's with her?" Scott suggested. As they discussed I lined up my last ball. Just as I thrust the cue forward Patch smacked me hard on the ass making the white ball fly in the wrong direction missing every other ball on the table.  
"Really?!" I complained loudly, rubbing the skin I 'm pretty sure was now bruising.  
"Let's wrap this up and go find Lizzii." He said lining his cue up. His first shot managed the sink two balls, he jogged to the other side of the table taking a split second to sink another. Less then a minute later he had sunk the remaining four the black eight ball sank into the pocket at the corner of the table leaving my last lonely ball staring my loss at me.  
"Show off." I grumbled.  
"I'm sure I can find a way to make it up to you." Patch said with a devious smirk.  
"I guess I can deal with that." I agreed.

Behind Patch I saw Rixon exit the lounge room.  
"So, Rixon isn't with Lizzii then." I said nodding in his direction.  
"I'm going to find her now." Vee said speed walking out of the room. She can walk a mile a minute in 7 inch heels and I have to use Patch as a walking stick to keep me upright. Seems fair.  
Rixon lead the pack through the back doors.  
It seemed a lot of people had joined the party while we were in the pool room.  
I don't think Lizzii had moved since we went inside, she was using her mobile she didn't look very amused. Sam Stevens one of the sporty types in our year was getting a little more up in her business then seemed appropriate.

He was saying something but the music and people were way too loud to hear what. However, the look on Rixon's usually very calm face as he stormed over to Sam told me that Rixon could hear whatever Sam was saying and that Sam was seriously going to regret ever saying anything out of term.

Patch followed in Rixon's direction, ushering me with him.  
"I recommended you back away from the lady." Rixon warned in a stern voice.  
"Yeah, what are you gon' do about it?" Sam drunkenly slurred. He stood from his hunched position beside Lizzii. Standing he was the same height as Rixon, but much stockier.  
"I asked you nicely once, I'm not going to ask nicely again" Rixon stated with a little rage in his eyes. Don't think I've ever seen someone bring out Rixon's mad side, but safe to say i wouldn't want to be the one to do it.  
"You gon' sing me to death, band geek?" Sam pushed, that was really not recommended. Rixon went red and in an action so quick you could have almost missed it Rixon's fist collided hard with Sam's face.

He dropped, Sam's limp body fell the floor with a thud you could even hear over the music.  
"I play guitair." Rixon stated through clenched teeth, before nudging Sam's knee, enticing a pained groan out of him. Two big guys, probably friends of Sam's, came over and squatted beside him, helping him off the ground.

"He can leave now." Dante said two one of the guys holding Sam up, easily implying that it wasn't an option. Both of them helped their half conscious friend through the house, Dante followed, likely to be sure they did leave as they were told.

"Sorry about that guys, as you were, yeah?" Rixon said dismissively, squatting beside Lizzii to make sure she was okay. Almost all eyes diverted from Rixon, possibly in fear of what they had just seen, anyone who had spent even a little time with him knew that was pretty out of character for him to be so... aggressive.

The party ran Pretty smoothly for the next hour, it was now 9:45 and the boys were setting up to play. More people had ushered in and the large backyard was starting to get pretty packed, had to be at least 200 people here by now. Everyone had started to huddle around the stage as the boys did a quick final check, us girls front and centre of course.

Dante pulled out a small remote, pointing it the direction of the house, the speakers suddenly stopped playing music as Patch grapped the microphone.

"Hope everyone is having a good night so far!" Patch's voice now echoed through the speakers. There was loud cheer from the crowd in response.

Dante smacked his drum sticks together three times before the boys started into their first song of the night. It wasn't one I'd heard before, but it was great a fast paced beat with a good rhythm that had the crowd jumping along. We had quickly ditched our heels under the stage by this point and were getting into it just like the rest of the crowd. Rixon had kept our drinks coming so I'd hit a good tipsy buzz. As Scott strummed the final note the crowd erupted in cheers and whistles. Patch waited until it quieted a little before he began introductions.

"Now for those of you that aren't aware this here on my left is my stunner irish gutairist, Rixon O'Riley!" Rixon did a quick skilled solo as the crowd cheered for him.

"And my right hand man here on Bass, Scott Parnell!" Scott strummed a single low cord before swinging his base in a full circle around his body, anchored only by the shoulder strap. The crowds cheers continued for each introduction.

Of course our sweet talkin' drummer, Dante Matterazzi!" Dante followed up with an eye blurring drum solo.

"And myself, the eye candy of the band, Patch Cipriano." He says into the microphone with wink before a swift bow with his arms spread wide.

"Now I'm gonna privy my Angel, and the rest of you, to the song I've written for her, 'cause I'm just a god damned sweetheart." He said looking down at me with a smirk and wink. His words came in just before the rest of the music.

****(AN: Song is: 'Sleeping With Sirens - Your nickel ain't worth my dime', imagine Patch's voice deeper and sexier)****

"I found a love that swept me off of my feet  
Found a baby, she's the finest thing this boy had ever seen  
She'd pick you up,  
and make you wanna fall hard  
When I step out on the scene, they shout  
Oh my god!" All the boys joined in for the final line.

"She's so unreal  
She lets me take her home  
Let my body love your body, baby  
All night long" His eyes barley strayed from me as he sung.

"I wanna write a song about you now, yeah  
Something that would make you wanna start  
I wanna write a song about you now, yeah  
Something from the bottom of my heart  
I wanna take ya home  
I wanna take ya home" Patch surprised me as he jumped down off the platform grabbing my hand and pulling me back up with him. I burnt a bright crimson in embarrassment as I tried to hop back down off the stage but his arm snaked around my waist and held me in place as he sung the next verse.

"Damn, this girl, can't find nobody like her  
She is everything I want and I'd do anything for her" My cheeks only grew hotter as he dropped to his knees beside me and a chuckled in embarrassment shaking my head at him.  
"I'd beg, beg, and beg  
Make me believe that there is no one else I need  
When you satisfy me" He decided it was totally appropriate to grab my ass as leverage in front of a few hundred people to pull himself up, pulling me into him when he was again standing.

"I'll take you home  
We can be alone  
And let my body show you lovin' like it's never ever known" Obviously his perfect timing for an inappropriate ass grab.

"I wanna write a song about you now, yeah  
Something that would make you wanna start  
I wanna write a song about you now, yeah  
Something from the bottom of my heart" I used his temporary letting me go to make run for it, off stage. He tried to grab for me but i'd managed to make if back to the grass before he could reach me. He chuckled before veering into his next lines, that were just a bit too alluring.

"I wanna take ya home tonight, alone  
Take you places you've never known  
Keep you coming right back for more  
Keep you coming right back for more

I wanna take ya home tonight, alone  
Take you places you've never known  
Keep you coming right back for more  
Keep you coming right back for more, more, more, yeah" He pumped his fist in the air as he sang his lyrics 'more, more, more' and started his very own mosh pit at the end of the line as the boys fired up for a powerful instrumental.

"I wanna write a song about you now  
Something that would make you wanna start  
I wanna write a song about you now, yeah  
Something from the bottom of my heart

I wanna take ya home tonight, alone  
Take you places you've never known  
Keep you coming right back for more  
Keep you coming right back" He came to the edge of the stage and down on one knee as he ushered me to him with one finger. I slowly walked back over to him.

"I wanna write a song about you now, yeah  
From the bottom of my heart  
From the bottom of my heart" Just as he finished the last word, he grabbed my waist pulling me into him and crushing his lips to mine.

The crowd was going crazy with cheers, wolf whistles and applause. He let me go before giving me a wink and standing back up.

They played another two songs before Patch called the end of their act. "Thanks for coming out tonight, we are Rebellion, we hope you enjoy the rest of your night and don't destroy our house!"

**_**

**Now this is the part where I break your hearts all over again. **

**I probably wont be writing more of this anytime soon... I'M SORRY.**

**I do appreciate you guys lots though! Thank you for reading.**

**\- Kayla**


End file.
